The Downside to Being Adult
by JamiW
Summary: Just a little thought inspired by Jane Doe #38 that seems to be evolving into a real story rather than just relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Jane Doe #38 post-ep (I love that episode!) I know some of you aren't crazy about first person pov, but it's what I do. Hope it's tolerable.

* * *

**Andy POV**

* * *

"Hey, Flynn!"

I slowed at the sound of my name, but only briefly because once it registered who was shouting at me, I had no interest whatsoever in a conversation.

"Flynn!" he yelled again.

I stopped and rolled my eyes and then took a deep breath as I turned around to see him trotting to catch up with me.

"For a second there, I thought you were going deaf in your old age," he said with that oh-so-fake chipper attitude.

Makes me want to slug him.

"Need something, Jack?" I asked through gritted teeth.

There may have been a time when I thought he was a cool guy, but that time has long since passed. Now that I have a better idea of how he treated Sharon, I have no use for him at all, and I sure as hell don't feel like talking to him.

While I waited for his response, I shoved my hands in my pockets. I figure that's safer than having them out in the open where they might be tempted to ball up and make contact with his face.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, still sounding friendly and upbeat. "I want you to stay away from my wife."

Since his words and his expression were in complete contradiction, it took me a second to absorb what he was saying.

But only a second, and then I plastered a smile on my face as well and said, "I work for her. That's gonna be kind of hard."

"You know what I'm talking about," he insisted, his smile now something more like a grimace, and I'm not sure if he thinks he's menacing or what, but I just think he's annoying.

"Wait, didn't she serve you with divorce papers a couple of days ago?" I asked with a sarcastic grin. "So is it really accurate to still call her your wife? I mean I guess technically, for a little while longer, but still…"

"I haven't signed any papers yet, and I don't plan to. If she really wanted a divorce, she would've filed years ago. Fact is, she's always happy to see me come back. Always _really_ happy, if you catch my drift."

My hands were pushed so far down in my pockets I was expecting the seams to burst at any moment, but I still controlled my outward reaction.

"Sharon's always been a little feisty," he continued as his smile once again spread across his face. "Sometimes it takes longer than others, but I always talk my way into her bed again."

"Okay, well…good luck with that," I ground out, hating the image his words brought to mind. And I know that's why he said it because Sharon doesn't really sleep with him when he comes back. _Does she?_

"Hey, I don't need luck. I just don't need you hanging around trying to break up our marriage, you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I got it. Stay away from the captain. I'll do that," I said with a shrug as I turned around. "Until eight o'clock tomorrow when I show up at work. And don't worry, I'll be sure to tell her how you chatted me up about her sex life. She'll love that."

I started walking away from him, heading towards my car.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"

"Yeah, but see, I'm done with you, so…"

I called those words over my shoulder, without slowing down, but next thing I knew, he had jogged up behind me again, putting a big meaty hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to face him again, and he's given up all pretense of this being a friendly discussion. His face has gone dark and the hand that had grasped my shoulder is now pointing a finger in the direction of my chest.

"I mean it, Flynn," he grumbled. "Back off."

"What's your problem with me, Jack?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. My adrenaline started pumping and I could feel the blood rushing to my head. God knows I've been in enough fights to recognize that feeling, but I was doing my best to be _mature_ and _make smart choices_ this time.

"You're sleeping with her, aren't you?"

I wasn't expecting the bluntness. A question about dating, maybe. After all, surely people have seen us out to dinner from time to time. But there hasn't been a whisper of anything more, and I don't like his vulgar attitude about the entire situation, but about Sharon in particular.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked as I took a step closer to him, standing up to my full height so that he had to look up a little to look me in the eyes.

"I said, are you fucking my wife?" he growled, and it was a question and yet it wasn't, and I have never wanted to hit someone so badly.

Instead, I put a smile on my face and retorted, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The punch caught me by surprise, a quick uppercut to my chin that had me sidestepping just to keep from going down, and then he followed up with a cross to my left eye. I doubled over, spitting blood from when I bit my tongue on that first blow, and a small crowd had gathered to see what was going on, and Jack muttered one last threatening _leave her alone _before walking away, leaving me on the sidewalk with my eye rapidly swelling closed and blood still coming from my mouth and the group of gawkers just staring at me.

"Dude, are you okay?" a young on-looker finally asked me.

"Yeah," I said gruffly as I straightened myself and swiped at my mouth with my sleeve.

"You sure? You don't look so good."

"I'm great," I bit out as I started moving towards my car.

Truth is, it hurts like a son of a bitch. I can't believe I let him get away with that. If anyone had a beat down coming to him, it's Jack. Bastard. Talking about Sharon like that, saying…what? Saying he's going to talk his way into her bed again?

Over my dead body.

It's not like I want to run over there and tattle on Jack, but I also don't want him showing up at her place and doing whatever it is he does that makes him think he still has a shot with her.

It only took me ten minutes to get to her place. It probably should've taken more like twenty, not to mention the fact that I can only see out of one eye right now, but I made it in one piece, so I'm not going to worry about it.

_If he's here, I'm just going to shoot him,_ I thought as I took the elevator up to the eleventh floor. _Twice_, I amended.

I tried to pull myself together as I stood outside of her door, but it's hopeless. My once pristine shirt now has blood stains down the front, and I know my face looks a wreck.

I stand for a moment at the door. It's quiet inside, but I saw her car in the garage, so I'm pretty sure she's home.

At least she can't be mad at me this time. _ I_ didn't hit anybody. Although I guess I did provoke him a little, with that last comment, but that doesn't really count, does it?

I reached up and knocked on the door. After a brief period of silence, I heard the locks opening at the same time I heard Rusty say, "Oh my God…Sharon!"

He flung the door open and Sharon came rushing over, and I suddenly feel kind of bad for bringing this kind of chaos into her life, but at the same time, I'm relieved that it doesn't appear as if Jack is around.

"Andy, what happened?" she asked with alarm as she pulled me into the condo. Rusty closed and locked the door behind me and then said something about getting an ice pack while Sharon led me over to the couch.

"You should see the other guy," I joked. She paused and raised an eyebrow at me in question, and any thoughts I might have had about keeping the moment light disappeared. "I'm kidding. I didn't throw a single punch, I promise. Want to see my knuckles?" I offered, holding up my hands to show no visible signs of having used them lately.

"I believe you. I don't need you to prove it to me," she said quietly, folding her fingers around mine and lowering my hands. "Sit. Let me look at you."

I won't say I didn't enjoy the attention. Not that I planned to get beat up or anything, but I mean, the feel of her fingertips lightly tracing over my face certainly went a long way towards making the pain go away.

I studied her features while she checked me out. The way her brow furrowed in concern, and how she winced when she felt around my eye socket as if she were feeling the pain herself, and how her breathing accelerated, like she was getting angry just thinking about who did this to me.

"Tell me," she said, her voice almost a whisper, and maybe it sounds inappropriate, but I was having trouble _not_ being turned on. I'm sitting on the couch, and she's leaning over me, close enough that I can smell her perfume or shampoo or whatever it is that always makes me crazy, and the way she's touching me, and then that husky tone of voice…

"Here," Rusty said as he joined us, holding out an ice pack and breaking our little bubble.

Or at least _my_ bubble.

"Jeez," the kid continued. "Where's all the blood from? Did you get a tooth knocked out or something?"

"Bit my tongue," I mumbled, holding back a groan as Sharon set the ice pack against my eye. I wondered idly if maybe Sharon would want to check out my tongue, too, but she didn't ask to see it. Instead, she glanced over at Rusty and maybe gave him a look or something because next thing I know, the kid tells me he has to finish working on a college application essay, and that he hopes I don't feel as bad as I look.

"I'll live, kid," I answered. "Isn't the first time, won't be the last."

"I hear you," he commiserated, and I remember how last year he came home from a visit with his birth father looking pretty much like I look now.

Once he was gone, Sharon picked up my hand and moved it over the ice pack so that I would hold it for myself and then she sat down next to me and fixed me with a look.

It's a funny thing, our relationship.

I have absolutely no idea how to label it.

Not that I care all that much about labels, mind you, but still…sometimes it makes it really hard to know where I stand. And considering the fact that she's so far out of my league it's not even funny, I keep waiting for the moment when she realizes that spending so much time with me is a colossal waste of _her _time.

And we _do_ spend a lot of time together. Dinners, lunches, sometimes breakfasts…we've got all the meals covered. We've done late-night work sessions at her place, caught a few movies on Sunday afternoons…and that's about it.

Oh, and yeah, we're sleeping together. Jack was right about that.

But there's no way that _he_ knows that, and we've managed to keep this thing a secret for a few months now, so I wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag to him. But I also couldn't let him get away with saying what he said without at least taunting him a little.

Although now I'm wondering if Sharon is going to disagree. Is she going to say that I should've just walked away? I did try that, and he kept pushing. What was I supposed to do?

"I'm waiting," she said, her voice a quiet purr in the otherwise silent room. She shifted a little, pulling her legs underneath her and then to my great pleasure, she began running her fingers through my hair.

"Um…I'm not sure you want to hear this," I began hesitantly.

"Were there police involved?"

"No."

"Witnesses?"

"No. Well, yeah, a few. But not to the conversation, I don't think. Just the…you know," I finished, gesturing with my free hand to the mess that is my face.

"Conversation," she repeated carefully. "With whom? About what?"

I almost think I should've gone home and pretended that none of this ever happened. I could've made up some story for the shiner I'll surely have in the morning, and then she would never know what a dick her husband is. Or, if I'm honest, what an ass I was for pushing the issue with him. I had to try to subtly stake my claim, even though I couldn't admit it to him outright.

I sighed heavily and leaned my head back against the cushion.

"Jack and I had a little chat this evening."

She straightened up immediately at the mention of her husband's name, and the hand that had been stroking my hair went still.

"Jack. He's the one who did this? Andy…"

I can't tell if she's upset at me or him and it's starting to piss me off because I have no idea at the moment where her loyalty lies. I mean, should it be with the father of her children? The man she's been with for thirty years? Or me, the mutt lieutenant who's been banging the boss for three months?

I guess I can't blame her if she takes his side, but she _shouldn't_ because he's _wrong_, and I'm…I'm…I'm in love with her. That should count for something, even if I haven't told her yet.

I got up from the couch, dropping the ice pack onto the coffee table, and then I started pacing the room.

"Look, he came up to me and told me to leave you alone," I told her, and then I filled her in on the highlights of the conversation.

"So you told him? About us?" she asked, and now her tone sounds like a reprimand. "Is that when he hit you?"

"No," I snapped back. "Don't worry, I didn't spill your dirty little secret, okay?"

"Andy."

I stopped my pacing and took a breath as I turned to look at her, and the wind went out of my sails. I'm here to tell her what an ass Jack is, and yet _I'm_ the one acting like it now.

"I'm on your side here, okay? We're in this together," she said soothingly as she moved over to me and slipped her arms around my waist.

I relaxed against her, putting my arms around her and holding her close. _In this together._ I like the sound of that.

"He asked me if I'm fucking you," I said, using the same words as Jack even though I normally wouldn't be so crass in front of her. "And I told him _wouldn't you like to know_. And we were up in each other's faces, and he pulled a punch out of nowhere, and…I feel like an idiot, Sharon. He got me twice."

"And you didn't fight back," she mused.

"I was trying to be adult about it," I replied with a smirk. "I'm not sure _adult_ is really for me, though."

She pulled back a little, still in my arms but so that she could look up at me, and her face was full of understanding, and something else that I can't quite name.

"You thought I'd be mad at you."

"Well, yeah. I mean, he is your husband. And I did kind of poke at him."

"He's my soon-to-be _ex_ husband. And he was poking at _you_," she said calmly. "He made that comment about getting back into my bed…"

She trailed off while she studied my face, and then she reached up and put her hand on my cheek.

"Andy, you thought that was true?"

"We weren't together last summer," I reasoned. "And I don't know how long he's been back this time, so I wasn't sure if he's been over, or…"

"It's not true, not at all," she interrupted. "Maybe in the first few years, but not after that. And certainly not last summer. And now…now I have you."

She smiled and brought her lips to mine for a lingering kiss, and I won't say it didn't hurt like hell, but every second was worth it.

"Your dirty little secret," I said when she pulled away, only this time I meant the phrase in the best possible way.

"I wouldn't call you that," she hummed, still smiling as she pressed her cheek against my chest.

"Oh? You got some other choice names for me?"

"Hmm…I was thinking more along the lines of the man I love."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharon POV**

* * *

"Good morning, Sharon."

I stopped abruptly at the sound of his voice, my anger moving quickly from non-existent, straight past simmer and on to a steady boil.

It's a shame, really, considering the pleasant way in which I was awakened this morning. Andy, pressed against my back, with one hand stroking lightly along my thigh and his lips against my neck.

_"We have twenty minutes before the alarm," _he whispered into my ear.

_"Uh huh,"_ I hummed, keeping my eyes closed as he continued his assault, both with his lips and his fingers.

_"I have some ideas about how to pass that time,"_ he murmured, and then he eased away from me slightly, just enough to move me onto my back and then he was instantly covering me, his warm body stretched out over me, his hands capturing mine as he began to kiss me with more purpose.

I love how amorous he is in the mornings. I commented on that to him once, and he said it's because he dreams about me all night, so when he wakes up and realizes that I'm really there beside him, he can't control himself.

When he says things like that…I can't explain what it does to me. He makes me feel like no one ever has, makes me feel beautiful and cherished and desirable. And as much as I knew and liked about Andy before we started this relationship, I wasn't prepared for him to be so _sweet._

_"Twenty minutes?"_ I managed to say, making sure to inject enough tease in my tone. _"You're feeling ambitious. What will we do for the other eighteen?" _

He laughed, a deep rumbling sound as he attacked my neck with vigor. _"Okay, you asked for it,_" he replied playfully.

That's another thing I love about him. We have more_ fun_ in bed than should be legal, and this morning was no exception.

And for the record, I had to blindly smack the alarm clock to get it to cut off while we were still otherwise indisposed, and in the end, I was almost ten minutes late getting out of bed.

Time well spent, though.

_"Check to see if the kid's up,"_ Andy said a little while later as he got dressed in yesterday's suit. He wasn't, so Andy was able to leave undetected, which is pretty much part of our routine. He comes over after Rusty is asleep, and then slips away in the morning before he wakes up, going home to shower and get dressed before work.

It's not that I don't trust Rusty with the knowledge of our relationship, because I do, but I don't want to put him in a position where he might have to lie. Although truth be told, the more serious things get, the more guilty I'm starting to feel about not telling him. Andy and I will have to revisit that topic.

But as of last night, we still weren't making it known that Andy sleeps over, so we were a little sneakier than usual, given the early hour. I stashed Andy in my room while I went to say goodnight to Rusty. I've never done that before, but I couldn't just send Andy away. I didn't _want_ to send him away. I'd just confessed my love for him, to which he'd responded in kind - well, after a few adorable moments of stuttering - and then Jack had called, almost putting a damper on the whole evening. Or _another_ damper, I guess, since the first one came when he had to put his fist in Andy's face.

_"We need to talk, Sharon," _he began as soon as I answered. "_If you think I'm just going to sign these papers - "_

_"I'm not discussing this tonight,_" I interrupted. "_If you want to talk, come to my office in the morning."_

_"I'll come over right now,_" he offered.

_"No, you won't," _I said firmly. _"I've changed the locks, so don't waste your time, Jack."_

I knew Andy would like that knowledge, so I turned and caught a glimpse of his surprised and pleased expression at my remark, and I flashed him a smile. Funny how he's so confident at work, but with me, for some reason he feels…somehow less. I'm not sure why, although I do know his ex-wife really did a number on him. And continues to do so at every opportunity so maybe he actually buys into what she says, I don't know. But I'm working on fixing that.

"_Sharon, honey…come on, let's be reasonable about this."_

_"Oh, I think I'm being more than reasonable. My office, eight o'clock."_

I hung up on him at that point, and then shook my head in annoyance.

_"You really changed the locks?"_

_"You think I want him showing up at three o'clock in the morning again?"_

_"I think…that might be good grounds for homicide,"_ he responded with a smile, once again finding his rhythm after being thrown by the phone call.

_"True,_" I mused playfully. _"I could just leave it unlocked altogether, and then when he shows up…"_

We joked about that for a few minutes, the scenarios growing more ridiculous by the second, and then together we cleaned up the remnants of the Alice case-file that was still spread out on my table. The photos seemed to put us both in a somber mood, and once it was put away, Andy looked at me with something resembling remorse, and said, _"I guess I should go. It's too early for me to stay. The kid…"_

_"Doesn't have to know,_" I finished, shushing him as I guided him down the hall. "_I'll be back in a few minutes. Be quiet."_

_"I know. Dirty secret, remember?" _he responded, but his boyish grin was firmly in place, and he looked so damn cute, even with the swollen eye that was already turning purple. I gave him a quick kiss before closing my bedroom door, with him tucked inside, and then I went about closing up the home for the night, and checking in on Rusty.

So last night turned out to be really nice, in spite of how it began, and then this morning was even better, and I found myself actually humming on the way to work.

But now I'm in the parking garage, and apparently so is Jack, even though it's only seven o'clock, a full hour before he's supposed to be in my office.

I turned around as Jack approached, and just thinking about him punching Andy had me so infuriated that I decided I should count to ten in my head before saying anything.

"I should arrest you right now," I said in a low venomous tone. I guess maybe I should've counted to twenty, although that probably wouldn't have worked either. Truth is, I'm furious, and maybe meeting in the parking lot is going to turn out to be a good thing, so that my squad doesn't hear me shouting through the glass walls of my office.

"For what?" he asked with feigned innocence, and then he shrugged and said, "Beating up your boyfriend?"

"You assaulted a police lieutenant!"

"One little punch," he deflected. "Maybe two. And he had it coming, Sharon. You know how he is."

"I know how _you _are," I countered.

"Nice of you not to deny he's your boyfriend," he fired back.

"Your childish remark wasn't worthy of a response," I retorted. "Aside from that, you no longer have any right to question who is or is not a part of my life."

"He said he's sleeping with you. My wife. What was I supposed to do?"

"I am your wife in name only, and if you'd just sign the damn papers, we could fix that, too."

"So you _are_ sleeping with him, is that what you're saying?"

I sighed heavily as I fought for composure.

"Let me put it to you in a way you can understand, Jack," I stated, thinking back to what Andy told me that Jack had said last night, and then I enunciated each word carefully as I said, "If I want to fuck every single one of the detectives in my division, it's none of your damn business anymore. You left me, remember?"

"Yeah, but baby…I'm back," he said, seemingly unfazed by anything I was saying.

"Good for you," I said as I turned sharply and started to walk away. "Sign the papers."

"Is that a threat?" he asked as he fell into step beside me.

When I didn't respond, he grabbed my arm, holding me in place in front of him as he said, "Sign, or…what?"

"Sign, or Lieutenant Flynn will press charges."

"You tried to pretend this divorce was about adopting Rusty, but it's not, is it? It's about you and Flynn," he said angrily.

"It's about you and me," I corrected sharply. "So _don't_ sign. Get arrested. And then see how many clients you get as a convicted felon."

I hadn't planned to use what happened in this way, but it seemed only fair. Jack should be punished for what he did, and the only reason why Andy didn't arrest him on the spot was because he didn't want to explain the motive for the assault in the first place.

"You're blackmailing me? Threatening to take me to court for abandonment wasn't enough, now you're accusing me of assault?"

"Let me go, Jack," I said heatedly as I moved back in an effort to pull my arm from his grasp. And then from nowhere, footsteps approached and suddenly Detective Sanchez was standing at my side, with a mumbled, "Good morning, ma'am."

_How much did he hear, _I thought with dread. _And how much of that can I deny as being the truth?_

"Sir, I think you need to let my captain go," Julio said firmly to Jack.

"This is a private conversation between me and my wife, Detective," Jack said, trying to slip into the charismatic persona he uses when it suits him. He looked at me and smiled, and entreated, "Sharon, come on..."

"We're done, Jack. Bring me the papers by the end of the day."

There was a heavy pause for a moment, and I wasn't sure if Julio was going to launch himself at Jack, or maybe pull his gun, but it was definitely going to be something if Jack didn't release his hold on my arm. I just stood still and waited, not wanting to give Jack the satisfaction of struggling or begging for release. He's never hurt me before, but he does like to intimidate, and I'm not about to back down from him.

After a long minute, and coincidentally at about the same time I saw Julio's fingers flex in the direction of his holster, Jack let me go and took a step back from me.

"This isn't over," he warned. "Not by a long shot."

He left, thankfully going in the direction of the exit, and then it was just me and my detective standing there in the dimly lit parking garage, and my mind was in a scramble to do damage control.

"I'm so sorry about that," I began hesitantly, my gaze still fixed on where Jack once stood. "Julio, the things he said…I'm…it's…"

"Exes say things, ma'am," he stated quietly, gently nudging me in the direction of the entrance to the building.

"Yes, I suppose they do."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll give security a heads-up about Jack. He should have to get permission to enter the premises next time, don't you think?"

Banning a lawyer from a police parking garage…I like the sound of that. I flashed Julio a smile and nodded as I said, "Yes, I think that's an excellent idea. And as for what happened down here…"

I trailed off and looked at him meaningfully as he held the door open for me, but he just watched me with his usual stoic expression as he asked, "What happened here?"

It's humbling to realize how much my detectives have my back now. As much as they loathed my arrival in Major Crimes, somewhere along the line, I managed to win them all over. Now, if nothing else, they at least respect me, and maybe even like me just a little.

_Well, some might like me more than others,_ I amended as Julio and I bumped into Andy in the lobby, outside the elevators.

"Good morning, Captain," he said with a nod, glancing at me before returning his eyes to the descending indicator light of the elevator. Aside from the riot of colors on his face, he looks impeccable, as usual. Extremely handsome is more accurate. I bit back a smile as I noticed his lavender tie that perfectly matches my dress.

"Lieutenant," I replied, my mood already lifting just at the sight of him.

"Ma'am, I'm going to handle that thing we discussed," Julio said to me, and then nodded at Andy before heading over to the desk sergeant.

"Should I ask?" Andy said quietly.

I hesitated, waiting for the doors to open, and when it turned out we were the only ones on the elevator, I stepped close to him and ran my hand over the smooth silk of his tie.

"Jack met me in the parking garage," I explained, and then I quickly filled him in on the details.

"So Sanchez knows?" he asked.

"I don't know what he heard," I admitted. "But I didn't say anything outright, and even so, I don't think he cares. He certainly isn't going to say anything, and at the moment, he's down making sure Jack has to request permission before gaining access into the garage or the building."

"A lawyer banned from a police building," he said on a chuckle. "That'll go over well."

He glanced at the number display and then reached down to grab my hand, "Are you okay?"

"Me? You're the one who looks in pain," I deflected.

I thought he was just going to hold my hand, but instead he pushed up the sleeve of my dress, inspecting my forearm. It was mottled red, but nothing serious.

"He's going to pay for this," he grumbled, raising my arm up and then pressing his lips against my skin.

"Andy, we need to let it go. There's been enough physical altercations, don't you think? He'll sign the papers, and then he'll scurry off to Vegas or Reno or wherever else he likes to hide."

The elevator slowed to a stop and he reluctantly let go of my arm, just in time for me to right my sleeve before the doors opened.

"_If_ he signs," he responded quietly before gesturing for me to lead the way out of the elevator.

That's what has me going, too. Why is Jack so resistant to sign? It's not like we've had anything resembling a real marriage for quite some time. I know he doesn't want to risk an assault charge. Does he think he'll actually talk me into changing my mind?

I don't know, but I don't have time to think about it right now. I greeted the detectives who were already in the murder room, and then I escaped to my office to plow through the miles of paperwork. It was almost lunch time before I came up for air, and that was only because I was summoned by Chief Taylor.

I took my time wrapping up the form I was completing, and then I made my way to his office, noticing that most everyone had gone to lunch.

My phone buzzed with a text from Andy: _**you looked absorbed - I'll bring you lunch. Don't worry, I'll make Provenza think it was his idea.**_

I smiled and shook my head as I put my phone back in my pocket. Those two are like children, with their teasing and bickering, but they love each other like brothers. I was surprised that Andy was willing to keep us a secret from him, too, but he said something sweet like _I don't need anyone else when I have you._

I knocked on Taylor's door, and was greeted with a gruff come in, and as soon as I was inside, I realized that something was going on. The chief's face was stern and there were no pleasantries exchanged, but instead he immediately said, "Captain, is there something you want to tell me?"

My first response was panic. Because I haven't actually told Chief Taylor about me and Andy yet. I wanted to wait and make sure it truly turned into something and then when it did...I don't know, I just procrastinated, enjoying the idea of the two of us having something that was just ours. Not to mention the fact that once we tell Taylor, others will find out, and I dread the whispers and speculation that will undoubtedly follow.

It's not like me to break the rules, I know. Andy likes to tease me about that, and I like to tell him it's just his bad influence on me.

_But this is why I shouldn't break the rules_, I reminded myself. Because inevitably someone will find out, and I'll get called into the Chief's office, and have him look at me like _this_ - with that superior and condescending expression that annoys the hell out of me.

But in spite of my momentary lapse at Taylor's ominous opening line, the truth is I rarely ever panic, and I'm not about to do it now, so I squared up to him, with my arms folded across my chest, and I gave myself a mental pep talk while staring him down.

I'm Captain Sharon fucking Raydor. I don't have anything to hide. There's no way anyone knows _for a fact_ about Andy. And I'm not about to confess to something for which it's virtually impossible for there to be any viable proof. I won't lie, either, but I know how to evade with the best of them. And yes, the timing is bad, since I haven't reported the relationship yet, but if all Taylor has is innuendo and suggestion then I'll power through this, and then next week I'll offer disclosure of our _new_ relationship.

"No," I answered carefully.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "Nothing at all?"

When I continued to stare at him, he finally picked up a piece of paper from his desk and said, "Because I just read a disturbing report, but I'd really like to hear your side before I act on it."

Disturbing report? That doesn't sound like it has anything to do with a hidden affair.

"What kind of report?" I questioned, shifting out of defensive mode as I became genuinely curious.

Taylor sighed and shook his head at me, as though he's disappointed and then he read from the paper.

"DUI arrest from ten days ago. Ring any bells?"

It didn't, but I know my ex-husband too well.

"Oh my God," I mumbled. "Jack? I hadn't heard, but…"

"Not Jack," he interrupted abruptly. "You, Captain. You got a DUI? And then you saw fit to withhold that information from your superior officer?"

I stood for a moment in stunned silence, and then my brain whirred into action.

Jack.

_This isn't over, not by a long shot._

Is this what he meant by that parting remark? He really thinks he can try to ruin my reputation?

Well, he's going to have to do better than this.

"Chief, I can assure you that report is a fake," I said, my tone low and even as I struggled for control of my temper.

"I would hope so, but Captain...I'm going to have to take some kind of action if you can't offer me definitive proof of that," he replied, sounding dubious.

"Give me a day. I'll clear it up," I stated, and then I whipped the report from his hand and turned on my heel and left his office, slamming the door behind me.

"Alright, Jack," I muttered as I stormed down the hall. "You want war, you got it."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Flynn POV**

* * *

She's come out of her office three times in the past twenty minutes.

Or I guess to be more accurate, I should say this.

She's flung open the door to her office and stood in the doorway, eyeballing everyone in the room for several long seconds without saying a word, and then retreating inside and closing the door behind her.

She's done _that_ three times in the past twenty minutes.

She was sitting in there when we got back from lunch about half an hour ago. Door closed, blinds open. It was obvious that she wasn't actually working on anything because her back was to her desk as she sat staring out the window.

_"Captain?" _I ventured quietly as I opened the door without knocking. This was when we first got back, and I had her lunch in my hand.

_"I don't want to talk about it," _she responded without looking.

It hurt a little, to be dismissed like that, but at the same time, I know she has trouble opening up sometimes, and especially when we're in the office. I've learned that if I'm patient with her, she'll usually open up.

_"Okay, but do you want to eat?"_ I countered as I moved closer to her desk.

_"No."_

I paused for a moment, wondering what happened while we were out to lunch because even though she'd been working all morning, she seemed to be in a decent mood, but now suddenly I can feel the intensity of her anger from five feet away.

_"How about I just set it on your desk?"_ I offered when she continued to sit with her back to me. "_You might change your mind."_

I lingered for another moment, silently urging her to turn around, and she finally did, flashing me a forced smile as she said, "_I'm fine._"

_"Fine? Really?"_

_"No," _she admitted, letting out a heavy sigh. "_I'm actually weighing the pros and cons of committing murder."_

_"Oh, well maybe I can help,"_ I said, grateful that this time she was much quicker to let me in. I nudged a hip onto the edge of her desk. "_First off, you want to consider those orange jump suits. Not a good color for most people." _

My response caused her to duck her head, a smile playing on her lips.

_"Although I don't think there's a color that doesn't work on you,_" I added softly. _"So maybe that's a pro instead of a con."_

"_Andy,_" she admonished, shaking her head as she brought her eyes to mine again.

_"You have to get permission for conjugal visits,"_ I continued, as though it were a serious topic. _"Definite con. I mean, what if they say no? Where does that leave me?" _

She started chuckling, even as she said, _"Stop it. I don't want to laugh right now."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm too mad."_

I was glad to hear her admit it, even if she didn't elaborate. Instead, she just sat and looked at me, a genuine smile on her face, so I kept up the game.

_"Of course, the no conjugal visit thing only comes into play if you actually get caught. I mean, how many murders have we investigated? We know all of the mistakes, right? I figure you won't have much trouble getting away with it. Who are we killing?"_

_"Jack,"_ she answered. Not that it was a big surprise, but like I said, she was calm earlier in the day, even after his little show of immaturity in the garage, so now I'm wondering what happened that I don't know about.

I raised an eyebrow at her, and she glanced towards her open door before speaking in a low, measured tone.

_"Chief Taylor called me to his office a little while ago. To show me this,"_ she said, shaking her head as she handed me a piece of paper.

"_DUI_?" I remarked as I glanced at the arrest report, my eyes automatically jumping to the charges before bouncing back up to the name and then I saw the problem. It was all I could do to keep my voice down as I hissed, "_You? This says __**you**__ got a DUI? Where the hell did this come from?"_

_"L.A. County Sheriff's Office_," she responded, tapping the page to show the arresting officer's jurisdiction.

_"Yeah, but I mean, how'd it end up on Taylor's desk? You really think Jack would do something like this? And have you called L.A. County to get them to send you the mug shot? I mean, you should be able to clear this up pretty quickly, right? It's obvious that the name was just changed."_

I can understand why she's pissed. Jack's got balls, I'll give him that, trying to give her reputation a hit. But Captain Raydor wears Kevlar. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than a bogus arrest report to take her down.

_"Yes, I've called L.A. County, and yes, I'm hoping to clear this up within the hour. And yes, I think Jack would do something like this. He's angry with me for filing for divorce, and he's got it in his head that there's something going on between us."_

_"Which, of course, there isn't,_" I supplied, unable to keep from smiling.

_"And,"_ she continued, looking at me from over the top of her glasses, "_he thinks that, worst case, he can get some money out of me before he signs."_

_"So this is his shot across the bow, huh?"_

_"It looks that way. But as you said, as soon as the mug shot comes in, this DUI arrest issue will go away. Although if he thinks I'm going to just let this go, he's got another thing coming."_

_"Which is why we're going to kill him," _I said with a nod._ "Okay, I get it. So…want me to go buy a shovel?" _

She laughed again, and I love that I was able to give her a few minutes of levity in an otherwise dismal situation.

_"I want you to get out of my office before people start wondering why it is we have so much to talk about."_

_"Yes, ma'am,"_ I said as I got up from her desk and headed for the door. I turned back and said, "_Let me know when the mug shot gets here."_

_"I will."_

_"And eat your lunch."_

_"Yes, sir,"_ she teased.

I gave her a mock salute and left her office, pulling the door closed behind me. That was about half an hour ago, and now, like I said, she's standing in the doorway for the third time. I think maybe this time she's going to say something, but after another few seconds, she turns around and goes back inside.

"What's wrong with the Captain, Flynn?" Provenza mumbles as he stares at the closed door.

"How should I know?" I responded. He shifted his gaze to me and then he rolled his eyes dramatically but my cell phone buzzed so I ignored him and pulled it out.

It read: _**Mug shot is missing. They sent the fingerprints, though. They're mine.**_

"What the hell?" I muttered, looking up quickly to catch Sharon's eye through her office window as she sits at her desk, clearly livid. I was desperate to get up and go to her, but since I was just in there a little while ago, I'm not sure if she wants me, but as I stared at her, she finally nodded her head slightly and I hopped up from my chair.

"Don't tell me," Provenza said. "You're in some kind of trouble. Did you forget to write up a report about the mugging?"

See, I kind of had to tell a bit of a lie about what happened to my face. I mean, I couldn't very well admit that I got punched for _not_ denying that I'm sleeping with Sharon. So when Provenza cornered me in the break room this morning, I was ready for him.

"_Captain get tired of your puppy dog act?_" he asked me.

_"What?_" I asked in irritation, at the time still fuming over the marks Jack left on Sharon's arm.

"_The shiner, genius. I figure you must have agreed with her one too many times, so she finally did what we've __**all **__wanted to do from time to time..._"

_"Ha ha,"_ I retorted dryly. "_And for the record, I only agree with her when she's right. Can I help it if that happens a lot?"_

_"Uh huh,"_ he grumbled. "_But seriously, Flynn. Spill it."_

_"Spill what?"_

_"Did you get a concussion to go along with that black eye? I'm asking what happened."_

_"I tried to be a good Samaritan,_" I lied easily, having already come up with the cover story. Like I said, I'm not going to say it was Jack. Partly because I don't need people to know why Jack came after me, but mostly because I still hate that I didn't give that creep what he deserves.

_"That'll teach me to try to stop a mugging in progress,"_ I continued.

_"You know you carry a gun, right? You didn't need to stop it with your face."_

I laughed at his heavy sarcasm, hoping he'd buy it, and I guess he did since now he thinks I'm in trouble for neglecting the paperwork.

Works for me.

"Why should I fill out a report when I'm the one who got slugged?" I remarked to my partner as I made my way to Sharon's office. "Besides, it's not like I arrested anyone."

"You witnessed a crime, and I'm sure there's something in her rulebook about that."

I waved him off and went into her office, closing the door behind me. Provenza irritates the hell out of me sometimes but it's going to work in our favor this afternoon. Now everyone will think I'm in here getting an earful for being lax with paperwork.

I stopped in front of her desk and now that I'm closer, I realize that she seems more perplexed than mad. This is an unusual situation for her, having her character called into question.

"I shouldn't have called you in here," she said after a moment, shaking her head slightly like she does when she's upset and doesn't know what to say.

This whole mess has really thrown her. I'm sure she thought it would be a matter of pulling up the mug shot and then reading Jack the riot act, and then it would all be over.

But it's not. _Her fingerprints are part of the arrest record. _ I keep bumping up against that.

"Hey, it's fine," I said lightly. "Provenza thinks you're yelling at me, so just point your finger at me every once in a while, and it's all good."

She nodded and gave me a sad smile, but didn't respond.

"You need to get everybody on this," I said.

"No," she answered firmly.

"Yes," I argued gently. "We can clear it up for you in a matter of hours."

"I know. But Andy…I can't. "

That's why she kept coming to the door. She knows she needs us, but she kept stopping herself. She has a roomful of detectives at her disposal, but she doesn't want to use the squad to help her out of a personal fix.

I get that, but at the same time, every one of us would do anything for her, she has to know that. Besides, this whole thing is ridiculous. I could disprove it right now, if she'd let me.

"Want me to alibi you?" I offered, making my tone playful even though I crossed my arms over my chest in a defensive posture for the benefit of the others in the squad room who might be watching through the window.

She looked at me curiously for a moment, and the insecure side of me realizes that maybe she doesn't remember. I mean, the date on the report popped right out at me, but maybe it's only me who has perfect recall of every single time we've been together. Maybe that particular night was only memorable to me.

But then she leaned back in her chair, smiling a little as she said in a low, husky voice, "You want to give Chief Taylor a statement saying that on the night in question we were making love on my balcony?"

It was our first outdoor experience. Rusty was out with friends, and we'd stepped outside to enjoy the cool night air and there was a full moon, and one thing had led to another…honestly it was the first time that I realized that maybe her feelings for me ran deeper than I'd dared to hope.

"Well, I _will,_" I replied, ecstatic that my self-doubts were unwarranted.

"Uh huh. Something tells me you'd enjoy making that statement, but I think it's a fond memory we need to keep to ourselves."

I knew that when I made the offer, but I sure enjoyed the short trip down memory lane, and it seemed to lighten her mood, too.

"Hey, don't smile at me," I said to her. "You're supposed to be pointing and yelling, remember?"

"You've been too good lately. I've forgotten how to be mad at you," she remarks , and I don't know if it's on purpose or not, but her voice has taken on a sultry quality that has me wishing I'd pulled the blinds when I came in here. Not that I'd ever actually _do_ the things I'd like to do to her in this office, but still…she's sitting behind that massive desk, looking so soft and feminine in that lavender dress, and I'm having trouble keeping my focus.

"I'm sure I'll remind you soon enough," I said with a smirk, and then I forced myself to get back to the issue at hand. "Look, Captain. Here's what needs to happen. You get Buzz to pull the security feed from the Sheriff's office. Tao can track the origin of the email. Sanchez and Sykes can go talk to the officer on record. It'll take an hour, tops."

I'd like to do that last job myself, but I think it would be smart if I stay out of it as much as possible.

"So now I'm using my division for personal favors, is that it?"

"No one would look at it that way. Besides, it's a crime, Sharon," I reasoned. "Someone falsified a police report about a _police captain_. If that's not a Major Crime…"

"We usually have bodies associated with our crimes, Lieutenant."

"I can give you one, if you want," I said smartly. "Give me an hour to track down Jack…"

She ducked her head, which is something she does when she doesn't want me to see that she's amused by something I said, and then she looked up at me quickly.

"That's it," she said with that fiery look in her eyes that I love.

"What? I get to kill Jack?" I asked, but she was already moving past me, opening her office door.

"Julio, Amy…I need you to go pick up a suspect," she called out across the room.

"Suspect? Captain, the board is clean. _Who_ are we suspecting of _what_?" Provenza asked her, and as he asked the question, he shifted his gaze past her shoulder to fall onto me. Like he thinks I know. And you would think I would, but I'm not sure where she's going with this because we don't have any proof at all that Jack is behind it. I mean, he is, but as I've been told many times, we can't arrest people on a hunch.

But whatever she has in mind, at least she's decided to let us help her.

"The suspect is Jack Raydor," Sharon answered. "Ask him nicely at first, and if he refuses, arrest him."

"Yes, ma'am," Sanchez said immediately as he stood up and put on his jacket. I almost laughed at how excited he seemed by the prospect. "On what charge?"

She glanced back at me, and her expression is fierce and determined, and I love how she went from vixen to decimator in a matter of seconds.

She has something up her sleeve, I just don't know what.

We can't charge him with the false report. We don't have a single bit of proof that it's him. Hopefully she'll do as I suggested and get Tao and Buzz working on proving her innocence, but regardless of that, we can't definitively say who's behind it, and she knows that.

We also don't want to charge Jack with assault. I know it was most likely an effective threat against him this morning, but if she pulls him in for that, he's going to take great pleasure in sharing with anyone who'll listen just exactly what he thinks me and Sharon have been up to, and yeah, they probably won't believe him, but still…I don't want our relationship to come out like this, not because Jack's being such a douche.

"Unlawful entry," she stated in answer to Sanchez's question. "He came into my home last summer, in the middle of the night, without my permission…that's against the law."

"And we want to arrest him for that _now_?" Provenza asked, even though Sanchez seemed perfectly content with her answer. I gotta say, I'm almost jealous by how protective he is of her, but not really because as far as I'm concerned, the more of us looking out for her, the better.

"I mean, not that I care, but…" my partner continued, trailing off and ending his statement with a shrug.

"The statute allows me three years to charge him with this particular crime," she continued reasonably. "And I need to talk to him about another matter, so if he doesn't want to come on his own, by all means slap on the handcuffs and drag him down here kicking and screaming."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sharon POV**

* * *

It only took forty-five minutes for Julio and Amy to return with Jack. I guess he's still, for today at least, working at the office down the street.

During that short amount of time, we made great progress. Andy was certainly right about getting the squad involved. As much as I hate dragging my personal life into work, we're a family, and we all look out for each other, and I can't exclude myself from that just because I'm the boss. It's a matter of trust, and judging from their reactions when I brought them up to speed, it seems as though I just reiterated my trust in all of them by including them.

Within a minute of the conclusion of my briefing, they were all hard at work.

Amy and Julio were out the door, set on bringing Jack to me, one way or another.

Buzz had security footage sent over, and learned that - of course - I'm nowhere to be seen in the sheriff's office during the time of my supposed booking.

Mike traced the email to an internet café on La Brea Avenue. Further checking showed that the L.A. County Sheriff's database was accessed from the same computer. The bad news is that the café's security cameras are just for show, but Mike headed over there with a photo of Jack to see if an employee could place him in the establishment.

Andy and Provenza went to get a statement from the arresting officer, taking along a picture of me to use for verification. They aren't back yet, but I received a text from Andy a few minutes ago that said _mission accomplished_.

Then I received a second one that said _I love you_.

I'm not used to hearing that yet, especially in the middle of the work day, but I think he knows that this whole mess has me slightly off my game, and he's trying to offer subtle support. I'd forgotten how nice it can be to have someone _always_ in my corner, no matter how crazy I get.

And just because I'm not accustomed to hearing the words yet doesn't mean I don't like it. In fact, I like it quite a bit. So that, along with seeing how quickly and efficiently my team has disproved the arrest report, has put me in an especially exuberant mood. I'm going to eviscerate Jack in regards to the false report and then I'll have him sign the divorce papers on his way out the door.

And as angry as he looks at me at the moment, I can't imagine why on earth he'd want to stay married to me anyway.

"Hello, Jack," I said pleasantly, a broad smile firmly in place.

"Sharon, what do you think you're doing, dragging me down here with the threat of arrest? I was with a client, and these two came charging into my office like storm troopers, _insisting_ I come here…"

"What, no hello?" I taunted with contrived sweetness, effectively interrupting his tirade, and then I tipped my head to Julio, indicating for him to take him away.

Jack gave up his rant for the time being, and merely gave me a scathing look before allowing himself to be led down the hall.

I was almost disappointed to see him not in handcuffs, but I suppose it's probably a good thing that I didn't have to go through with an arrest.

I don't want to ruin his life, really I don't. I don't want my children to have a felon for a father. I just want to make him miserable for a little while, as payback, and then be rid of him as a spouse.

I took my time going to the conference room where Julio and Jack are waiting. I chose that room, rather than an interview room, to cut down on the potential for an audience, and yet it also seems more imposing than my office, I think. More serious. Because I want him to take this _very_ seriously. As much as I'd rather _not_ follow through on charges against him, I will if I have to.

Pausing for a moment outside the room, I watched him through the window. _How did we get here_, I wondered. Does he really resent me so much that he'd resort to doing something like this? It seems petty, even for him. Although last night he punched Andy in the face because of a flippant remark, so maybe Jack's more petty than I realized.

Steeling myself in preparation for battle, I took a deep breath and smoothed out my dress and then tapped on the window. Julio immediately got up and met me out in the hall.

"Give me a minute, and then come in," I told him. I'm not about to record this interview, so a witness is probably a good idea, just in case Jack wants to be even _more_ paltry and try to say I violated his rights somehow. And considering Julio already witnessed one confrontation between the two of us today, and knowing how well he can keep a secret, I think he's a good choice.

Of course, that still doesn't mean I want Jack attempting to air any dirty laundry, which is why I'm going in alone at first.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a nod, and then as I opened the door, he added under his breath, "Go get him."

I flashed him a smile and then closed the door behind me.

"What the hell is this, Sharon?" Jack asked angrily as he got his feet.

"Sit down," I said sharply, pointing at him as I crossed the room, almost daring him to defy me. He held my gaze for a long moment, but then he sat. He knows he's on my turf now.

"What, you want to read me my rights or something?" he grumbled.

I walked over to the table and set my palms on it, leaning towards him as I warned, "Not yet. But let me start by saying this: if you say one word about Lieutenant Flynn - if you hint, or suggest, or even _think_ about tossing out one of your crude theories about the two of us, I will have you thrown in lock-up so fast your head will spin, are we clear?"

"A little defensive about your boyfriend?" he asked with a sneer, and for a moment, I lost my temper.

"Damn it, Jack, I'm not playing around! Don't force my hand. I _will_ arrest you, and don't think for one second that I'll take pity on you and bail you out, do you understand me? I'm long past the point of patience or sympathy for you, because you've proven time and time again that you aren't worthy of either!"

I half-expected him to push the issue, but instead, he held out his hands in supplication and leaned back with a sigh.

"Fine. Just tell me why I'm here."

I turned and waved for Julio to join us and then the two of us sat down across from Jack.

"I want a written apology," I stated. "And the childish games have to stop."

"I thought we weren't talking about Flynn," he responded.

I took in a slow, even breath and clenched my jaw as I said, "We _aren't_. We're talking about you and me, and for the _very_ last time, I don't want to hear my lieutenant's name come out of your mouth, or so help me..."

"Jeez, Sharon, relax. You're the one who brought it up. Look, I took a swing at the guy. Big deal. You don't have to turn it into a capital crime. It's not like I'm the first person to be so annoyed by Fly…uh…_him_ that the only recourse is violence. But if he wants an apology…yeah, sure. It's kind of juvenile, but whatever."

Peripherally I could see Julio shift in his seat, clearly surprised by the news that Jack is the one who hit Andy - which means he _didn't_ hear that part in the garage - but he's too professional to comment on it, and that news by itself certainly isn't incriminating, so I powered ahead.

"We'll come back to that. Later. What we're discussing now is the fabricated information you decided to send to Chief Taylor."

Jack started at me, completely nonplussed, for a solid minute.

"Come again?" he asked at last.

"The report you emailed to Taylor!" Julio shouted suddenly, startling Jack enough to catch his attention. "So don't sit there and pretend it wasn't you!"

His interrogation method often throws suspects on their heels, and Jack doesn't appear to be any different, so then I swooped in with the soothing voice of reason.

"Jack, I know you're angry about the divorce papers. You have every right to be, since you seem to feel that I blindsided you with them, even though it _has_ been more than two decades, so _why _you're surprised I have no idea, but regardless of our personal situation, bringing our fight into my workplace is so far out of line..."

"Hang on, Sharon," he interrupted, just as I was getting into full swing. "I sent something to Taylor? You mean, about you and - "

"Ah, ah," I said sharply as quickly raised my head to stop him from what he was about to say. And to his credit, he stopped.

But it really drives me crazy that Jack has no legitimate reason to suspect me and Andy of anything at all, other than the knowledge that I requested the divorce in the first place, but somehow in Jack's mind, that means I _must_ be interested in someone else, which he determined _must_ be Andy.

It's frustrating that his shot in the dark has so perfectly hit its mark.

"I emailed Taylor about your personal life?" he amended carefully, and he looks truly confused.

"Have you been on La Brea Avenue recently?" I asked, switching tacks to move the questioning along.

"Where? No, I don't even know where that is."

For the first time since Taylor dropped this bomb on me, it's occurring to me that maybe it's not Jack.

_But how is that possible,_ I pondered as I analyzed Jack, searching for a trace of guilt while he stared back at me with incredulity.

Julio and I shared a look, and then I got up as I said, "Will you excuse me for just a minute please, Jack?"

"Sure," he said with a wave. "This is your world, Sharon. I'm just living in it."

"Yeah, well, we'll come back to that, too," I said over my shoulder as I headed for the door. Julio stayed seated, simply staring at Jack in that unnerving way of his, so I slipped out into the hall and just took a moment to absorb the latest information.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking."

The remark caused me to look up in both pleasure and surprise to see Andy approaching me.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked, my mood already better just at the sight of him.

He came to a stop right in front of me, _almost_ too close for professional, and yet neither of us moved away.

"It's not him," he said in a soft voice.

And it _is_ what I was thinking but at the same time, the statement has me uncomfortable, both that he can read my mind _and_ for the meaning of the words themselves.

"How do you know that's what I'm thinking?"

"Your expression. You're irritated. As much as you didn't want to believe that Jack would do something like this to you, it also never entered your mind that it could be anyone else, but something he said has you re-evaluating."

I decided to ignore the _he knows me too well _part for now and focus on the work aspect.

"So you think someone else is doing this to me," I stated.

"So do you," he pushed lightly. "He's using your fingerprints. That's what I couldn't wrap my head around. I mean, come on, Sharon. That means that in addition to hacking the sheriff's database, he's also been in your personnel file. Is Jack really that computer savvy?"

"No," I admitted, pulling out my cell phone. It buzzed earlier while I was talking to Jack, and as I suspected, it's a text from Mike. "And Lt. Tao says no one in the café recognized Jack's photo. Andy…"

I trailed off as I considered other possibilities, and then I sighed heavily as I said, "So that means I had him hauled into a police station for no reason."

"Yeah, but it's not like he's innocent," he reminded me, pointing at his face. "Don't feel bad about this. If he weren't such a dirt bag, you wouldn't have suspected him in the first place."

He has a point.

"Okay, you're right," I said with a nod.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised," he replied, smiling broadly.

"There are a lot of things about you that have surprised me, but you being _smart_ isn't one of them," I said, deciding to linger for a moment before going back to give Jack the news.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" he joked, and I chuckled for a moment before he dropped his voice to a whisper and asked, "So what about me _has_ surprised you?"

"Now is not the time, Lieutenant," I said although even as I said the words, I couldn't keep the smile from my face, nor could I stop my mind from wandering over some examples.

His soft side was definitely unexpected. The way he genuinely cares what I think and how I feel. His insecurity, which is in direction contradiction to his cute, cocky attitude. His willingness to express his emotions.

"You're making a mental list, aren't you?" he asked, leaning in just a little bit closer so that now I'm _sure_ we're pushing that professional line, but we're still alone in the hallway, and I can't help but like the way his nearness makes me feel, so I stay where I am.

"I'd say being able to read my mind is right up there."

"Yeah, but can you read _mine_," he teased, winking at me before easing slightly away to a once again more respectable distance, and in spite of him increasing the space between us, his remark and the way he looked at me sent an unexpected heat through me that had my pulse racing.

"Doesn't take a psychic," I replied playfully. "But since we're _at work_, Lieutenant, I think we need to focus on the issue at hand."

"Absolutely, Captain," he agreed, still smiling.

We stared at each other for a few seconds longer while I marveled at the idea that I'm so in love with this man that I allow our conversations to wander into personal territory at potentially inappropriate moments.

That I can shift from case to casual, from stressed to lighthearted, so easily while still in the office.

That I think about _sex_ in the middle of the day.

"But we'll revisit this topic again," I promised, taking a deep breath as I changed gears. "For now, I suppose I have to apologize to Jack for bringing him in, and then I'll get him to sign on the dotted line. After that, it looks like the investigation is back to square one."

"Uh huh. At least we've cleared you with Taylor, but we still have to figure out who else would want to take a run at you," he said. "And why. You know, if this is payback for something you did while you were with FID…"

"I know. The suspect list could be very long."

"Well, if we're going by whose balls you busted, I could be at the _top_ of that list," he said, once again gracing me with his playful smile.

I glanced quickly in both directions before running my hand along the length of his tie.

"I'll be sure to thoroughly interrogate you tonight. But for now…"

I stepped away from him, moving back towards the conference room door, and Andy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Don't apologize though. He doesn't have one coming."

I took a moment to look over his face with its smattering of purples and blues and I decided that he's exactly right.

Maybe Jack didn't send Taylor the DUI report, but he sure as hell isn't innocent, either.

"Thank you, Detective," I said as I opened the conference room door. "Jack, can you come with me to my office please?"

A smartass reply was on the tip of his tongue, I can tell, but he kept it to himself. Instead, he shrugged and got up from the chair. I didn't wait for him, trusting that he'll join me, so I moved down the hall to my office and went inside, going around to sit at my desk and then pulling out the file that contains a set of our divorce papers.

I had an extra set sent to him at his office yesterday, in case he wanted to sign without having to do another face-to-face, but I should've known better. Jack's all about face time because he thinks I have a weakness for him.

And I did, for a long time, but not anymore.

"So what was that song and dance all about?" he said after closing the door and sitting down heavily in the chair opposite me.

"Apparently, a matter that doesn't pertain to you. However _this_," I said as I spread out the papers in front of him. "does pertain to you, and I have a busy afternoon ahead of me, so if you'll just sign where indicated, we can put this matter to bed."

"This _matter_, as you call it, happens to be our marriage. How can you be so cold? Oh, that's right. Because you've always been cold. I should warn Flynn about that streak of ice running through you because once the lust wears off, he'll probably get frostbite."

"You're acting awfully arrogant for someone skirting an assault charge," I retorted, ignoring the sting from his remark. It's certainly not the first time he's called me frigid, but hearing the words in conjunction with how _Andy_ might feel…it hurts. More than a little.

"Oh come on, you and I both know that's bogus. If you were going to arrest me, you would have done it by now. But you can't risk what I might say on record about you and Flynn."

He smiled smugly as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay," I said casually as I stood and headed for the door. "Fine. Let's do it. I'll arrest you, for a _felony_ I should remind you, and then you can feel free to spout out anything you might want to say about this supposed affair I'm having with my lieutenant. Because if you want to talk about what_ we both know_, it's that you have no proof, and you'll only come off sounding like the spurned ex-husband that you are. And for your trouble, you'll also end up with a criminal record that should be oh so helpful with your career as a lawyer."

I whipped open my office door as Jack called out, "Sharon, wait! Hang on a minute. Sharon!"

Everyone in the squad room turned around, and I know I'm making a spectacle of myself, but I can't make myself care too much because I think _maybe_ I finally got through to him.

"Come back," he said more quietly. "Just…come back. You win. I'll sign."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sharon POV (I know it's Andy's turn, but she has more to say!)**

* * *

I sat back against the couch cushions and brought the wine glass to my lips.

I'm on my second glass, but since I'm celebrating, who's counting? My marriage that's been hanging on like a loose tooth for two decades is finally over.

He signed the papers.

It's a technicality, I know. One that Andy and I have overlooked for three months. But it's still a momentous occasion, and I'm not going to let it pass me by.

Not only that, but I could use a little bit of unwinding time after today.

After the incident with Jack, I mean. The man certainly knows how to push my buttons.

Once he signed and I managed to get him out of my office, I took the evidence of my innocence to Chief Taylor, and I have to admit to being a little irritated with him for not immediately having my back. For calling me to his office this morning like a truant school girl in front of the principal.

_"So it's a fake,_" he stated as he glanced at the statement from the arresting officer.

_"Which is exactly what I said this morning,_" I reminded him.

"_Do you know who's behind it?_" he asked, ignoring my dig.

_"Not yet, but we're working on it."_

He handed the statement back to me, and then nodded and said, _"Keep me apprised."_

It felt a little lackluster after the fanfare with which the accusation was made, but I suppose I didn't actually expect an apology from him.

When I got back to my office, I called for Detective Sanchez to join me. It was a conversation I was dreading, but one that had to happen because I couldn't just pretend that he didn't pick up on what Jack was saying. It wouldn't take a detective to read between_ those_ lines, and Julio is very good at his job, so something had to be said.

_"Ma'am?"_ he questioned after closing the door.

_"I thought we should talk about our interview with Jack,_" I said as I hoped desperately that I didn't sound as uncomfortable as I actually was.

_"We all agree that it wasn't him."_

_"Yes, I know. I mean the other parts of the interview."_

_"He's the one who punched Flynn," _he stated._ "I can see why the lieutenant would make up a mugger story. People might get the wrong idea about Jack's motivation."_

_"Exactly,_" I replied, relieved at the direction of the conversation. It seemed as though, once again, he was willing to look the other way. "_He thinks Andy is the reason why I pushed the divorce, but I can assure you, that isn't the case."_

Not a lie. I pushed it because I want to adopt Rusty and I knew Jack would never agree to it, nor did I really want him to. The divorce was the outcome I anticipated from the beginning, in spite of giving him both options.

_"Of course not,_" Julio agreed.

He continued to stand there staring at me, and as the moment stretched, it was clear there was nothing more to be said, so I finally offered, _"Okay, well, thank you."_

"_Although if it __**were**__ true, it wouldn't be anybody's business_," he declared, and then he turned towards the door after his customary nod and _ma'am_, but as he reached for the knob, he glanced back at me and said, "_But for the record_, _you could do worse than Lieutenant Flynn."_

I smiled at him, slightly flustered and yet appreciative of his discreet approval, and I couldn't help but say, "_I think our interview with Jack shows I already have._"

He laughed, which is always an unexpected treat with Julio, and then he nodded again and left my office.

_That went well_, I decided. I didn't make an admission or an outright denial, and whatever he thinks he knows, he's okay with it and he'll keep it to himself. I couldn't ask for more than that.

Although I _do _realize that it would be wise to tell Taylor sooner rather than later. I don't want him to hear about it from someone other than me, and the longer I wait, the more likely that is to happen. So next week, maybe I'll bite the bullet. But not today.

The rest of this afternoon was spent looking into possible suspects who might be behind the false DUI report, although I lost steam as the hours wore on.

Was it really such a big deal? I mean, yes it is, but it was probably somebody's idea of a bad joke, just trying to get me into a little bit of trouble. Surely whoever did it had to know that I'd easily debunk it, so there likely wouldn't be any long-term damage.

At five o'clock, I sent everyone home. If we don't get another case, we'll pick it back up in the morning, but if something comes in, it'll have to go on the back burner. I just don't consider it a high priority at this point.

I wish I'd asked Andy to come over for dinner tonight, but when we left work, I didn't realize Rusty was going to be out with friends for a few hours this evening. I could probably text him and he'd come right over, but I'm not sure that's being fair to him. I don't want it to seem like he's at my beck and call, so for the moment, I'm alone.

He _is_ coming over later, around midnight, but for now, I'm drinking wine and mindlessly flipping channels on the television. I don't usually watch much TV, other than news programs, but the times that Andy has been over in the evenings, I've learned that he likes to have it on. He says it helps him escape reality for a little while, so I've kind of picked up the habit.

I took another sip of wine while scrolling through the guide channel, but I'm not really seeing anything. My mind bounces from Jack and the divorce to the more pleasant topic of Andy. I can't help but think back to three months ago.

We were sitting right here on the couch together, having just finished dinner. We were having dinners together a lot back then, before we crossed the line into something more than friends. I think we both used it as an innocent excuse to spend time together. Or at least, I know I did.

I'd handed him the remote control as I sat down on the middle cushion, close to him but not too close, and he was changing channels, at the accelerated rate most men use, until he ran across a show with a man and woman kissing. He stopped, both of us watching in silence for a minute, and then I said, _"I didn't peg you as the romantic type."_

_"I'm not sure that's romance,"_ he replied with a grin as the onscreen couple started going at it aggressively up against an office door.

I hummed my agreement as I shifted on the couch, pulling my legs up beneath me and in the process, moving slightly closer to him.

_"Bad idea,"_ he mumbled, still smiling. I've learned that about him, that he likes to talk to the characters on TV as if they can hear him, but I didn't know it at the time.

_"What? What's a bad idea?" _I asked, worried that he meant our increased nearness on the couch, but he just looked at me and tipped his head to the side, in the direction of the television and said, "_Them. She's kissing the boss."_

_"How do you know he's the boss?"_

_"Look at the name plate on the office door."_

He had a point. Maybe. Sure, it was a man's name, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's_ her_ boss. But I was willing to play along.

_"Okay. But why is it a bad idea?" _

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized we were treading in very dangerous waters, but I couldn't make myself care. Especially when he continued to stare at me with this intense look in his eyes, and I forgot all about the couple kissing on screen as Andy reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and then let his fingers trail along my jaw.

_"So you're saying it's __**not **__a bad idea? To kiss the boss?"_ he asked, his voice deep and rumbling and his meaning clear. I couldn't help but think that it was probably a _very_ bad idea and yet at the same time, I wanted him to kiss me more than I've wanted anything in a very long time.

I managed to shake my head _no_, and he leaned in oh so slowly until the anticipation was absolutely killing me, and then he finally touched his lips to mine, and they were soft and gentle and maybe a little bit hesitant as though he thought I might put an end to it, but _that_ wasn't going to happen because all I could think was _more_, and I guess he was reading my mind even then because after only a few seconds, he put his arms around me, pulling me to him as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from the feel of his body against mine, and I think that spurred him on, maybe clued him in to just _how much_ I wanted what was happening, because then he shifted me so that I was sitting on his lap, and it was so intense, so passionate…I have no doubt that if Rusty hadn't chosen that moment to come home, Andy and I would've consummated our relationship right there on the couch that night.

As it was, I somehow heard the key in the lock, and I've never moved so fast as I did that night, going to sit all the way on the opposite end of the couch, running a quick hand through my hair and taking a deep breath for composure before Rusty came into the condo.

I had a fleeting, irrational thought that we should change the channel before Rusty noticed, but when I glanced at the television, I saw that the couple was currently arguing about something, instead of kissing, so apparently my make-out session with Andy lasted longer than theirs did. For some reason, that made me smile, even as my stomach was in knots, both from arousal and fear that Rusty might know what we'd been up to.

He didn't seem to, though.

_"Sharon, I'm home,"_ he called out as he walked in, and then he saw Andy and added,_ "Oh, hey, Flynn."_

As if it's normal for Andy to be sitting on our couch. It's true that he'd come over many times for dinner at that point, but on the occasions when Rusty was home, there was usually a case we could blame it on, and after the meal, we'd sit at the table with the file spread out between us. We only ever moved to the couch when we were alone, and this was the first time we were still there when Rusty came home.

But I guess maybe that was a distinction only in our minds because Rusty breezed past us to go into the kitchen without so much as a second glance.

When he was out of earshot, Andy got up and said, _"I guess I should head home."_

_"Okay,_" I agreed reluctantly, standing to follow him to the door.

_"So…was it?_" he asked, catching my eye as he slipped on his jacket.

_"What?"_

_"A bad idea,"_ he whispered, and he looked so nervous and cute that I wanted to pull him into my arms, to hold him, to kiss him again. I'm not the type to let hormones rule my behavior, but honestly at that moment, what I really wanted to do was drag him down the hall to my bedroom.

Instead I smiled at him and said_, "Absolutely not."_

He let out a relieved breath and flashed me that boyish smile as he said, "_I was hoping you'd say that."_

It was three days later that I invited him to come over at midnight. A gutsy move on my part, and so far out of character for me, but I was to the point where I couldn't think about anything else.

_I guess that hasn't changed much_, I thought with a smile as I got up from the couch. I've been with him more nights than not for more than twelve weeks now, and I still can't stop thinking about him when he's not around.

I went into the kitchen to refill my glass. I figure three glasses won't hurt tonight, not when I'm celebrating, and as I put the bottle back in the fridge, I heard the key in the lock.

_I need to tell him_, I decided, lingering in the kitchen to wait for Rusty, since food is usually his first objective.

It's not a discussion I'm looking forward to, but now that Andy and I have admitted that we're in love with each other, I feel like I have to include Rusty, or risk having him feel like he's not important enough to be brought into the loop.

"In the kitchen," I called out, although as the words left my lips, he was already walking into the room.

"Hi," I greeted him. "Did you eat?"

"A few hours ago, but I could go again. Is there any of that pizza left?"

"Warm or cold?" I asked as I pulled the two remaining slices from the refrigerator and put them on a plate while he shrugged out of his jacket and sat down at the island counter.

He opted for cold, so I set the pizza down in front of him and then leaned back against the counter, sipping my wine while he made short work of the pizza.

"Um…is everything okay?" he asked hesitantly after a couple of minutes. "You're kind of hovering."

"Actually, there's something I want to discuss with you."

He pushed his plate back, leaving the last crust untouched, which isn't like him, so I realized I was already going about this the wrong way.

"It's nothing bad. Or at least, I don't think it is. It's more just something I want to make you aware of because…"

I trailed off, completely at a loss for the right words, and annoyed with myself for struggling through the dialogue.

"I think I know what you're going to say," he said, clearly relaxed now as he reached out to snag the crust from his plate.

"You do?"

"That thing we talked about the other day. Should I say it again so you can give the right answer?"

"What thing is that?"

"Jack seems to think you're dating someone, which would be news to me," he stated, looking entirely too pleased with himself. When I hesitated, he added, "Come on, Sharon, you're dating Flynn. Just admit it."

"How do you know that?" I asked in surprise, and maybe just a little bit embarrassed at the idea that we must have been more obvious about it than we thought.

He laughed, shaking his head and apparently really enjoying the moment as he said in a mock whisper, "Sharon, I can _hear _you guys."

"Oh my God," came out before I could stop myself, and I put one hand over my face.

"No, not that!" he corrected quickly. "God, Sharon, no…I just mean, I've heard him come over late at night, and then leave in the morning. Please, please, _please_ don't talk about whatever else you're thinking I might have heard."

He shook his head brusquely, as if he were trying to dispel the image, and I worked to regain some composure, so for a long moment, everything was quiet.

"So, you're okay with it?" I asked at last.

"With you dating him?"

"With that, and with the fact that I kept it from you. I only did that because I didn't want you to have to lie, and people at work can't know about it, at least not yet, so…"

"I'm fine with it. With all of it," he interrupted. "I like Flynn, and you've been…I don't know. Happier, it seems."

"I am," I agreed with a smile. "He definitely makes me happy."

"Good. So maybe now he can start coming over at a decent hour and quit disturbing my beauty sleep," he teased. He got up and moved past me to put his plate in the sink and I reached out, settling my hand against his back.

I waited for him to turn and look at me, and then I said, "You're sure you're okay with this? It doesn't change anything. For you and me, I mean. I still want you to think about adoption, and whatever you choose with that, I still want you _here_, for as long as you want to be here."

"I know," he said with a nod. "And I _am_ still thinking about it."

"Good."

"Now text Flynn and tell him he may as well get over here now because he's not as stealthy as he thinks," he said, and then he grabbed his things from the table and headed for his room.

And usually I'm not one to take orders, but this time, I did exactly as Rusty said.

_**Be there in twenty**_, the reply said, which came in after only a few seconds. I smiled and set my phone down, and then looked up to see Rusty standing at the edge of the kitchen, his expression once again serious.

"So was it Jack who hit Flynn last night?"

"Yes."

"So they were like, fighting over you?"

"I guess so, yes. In a manner of speaking."

"And you're divorcing him, right?" he asked solemnly.

"He signed the papers today."

It felt good saying it, and I guess it felt good hearing it, too, because he smiled at me and then turned and went back to his room.

True to his word, Andy arrived twenty minutes after I sent the text. It was still late, since I spent most of the evening at home alone, but it was earlier than he usually comes, so we enjoyed a couple of hours together, just watching mindless television and talking. When Rusty came out to say goodnight, it was slightly awkward, but Andy and I were behaving ourselves, so it worked out fine.

"We should've told him a long time ago," Andy said once we were in my bedroom. He had me pinned up against the inside of the door, his lips seemingly everywhere at once and I was already breathless.

"This is about when you come over anyway," I managed to say, although why I wanted to enter into a discussion at the moment, I have no idea. "So you'd still be doing this right now."

He pulled back slightly, still holding me in place but bringing his eyes to mine.

"Yeah, but we got to spend time together, just being a normal couple. You think I just come for the sex?"

"No, I…no," I said, realizing too late that my words were diminishing his feelings for me.

"Is that what this is to _you?_" he asked, and suddenly Jack's words from earlier were in my head. _I should warn Flynn about that streak of ice running through you…_

"No," I stated firmly, both to Andy and to the Jack in my head. "No, Andy…I love you, because of _you_. And I would still love you even if we never make love again."

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly before opening them again and reaching up to settle his palm against my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I let Jack get in my head."

"Jack? He said something to you?"

"After he left your office today, I had the good fortune of bumping into him in the hall."

"What did he say?" I asked as the anger rolled through me. Andy moved his hand from my face and instead ran it through his hair. A tell of his. He's frustrated and tentative.

"Uh, he mentioned that…well, that you've…never been with anyone but him. And that once the novelty of being with someone different wears off, you'll be done with me."

It's official. I want to drive over to Jack's place and shoot him in the head. He managed to plant the insecurity seed in me _and _in Andy, all in the course of a couple of hours.

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him with purpose for a long minute before saying, "I've never had a threesome and I don't plan on having one now."

"What?" he asked, bordering on being amused, but at the moment still just confused.

"Jack. He doesn't belong in the bedroom with us," I clarified. Andy started chuckling as I added, "In fact, he doesn't belong in this _relationship_ with us."

"Agreed."

"_And_, I continued. "For the record, I've already moved past the so-called novelty of being with someone other than Jack, _long_ before you and I started sleeping together, so _that_ is not_ this_."

I paused and made sure he was looking me in the eyes before I finished by saying, "And I have no intention of being _done_ with you at all. Ever."

It was more of a commitment than either of us has ever made, saying something resembling forever, but it needed to be said. It was Andy's turn to kiss me, quite enthusiastically I might add, and I found myself once again pleasantly pushed against the door, with his lips attached to my throat.

He worked quickly to get me out of my clothes and Jack's _cold_ remark was long forgotten, not even worth another second of my time.

Hours later, long after we finished making love and were sound asleep wrapped up in each other, Andy's phone rang, startling us awake.

"No," he muttered without making a move towards it.

"You're on call," I reminded him.

"I know, but," he groaned, leaving his thought unfinished, although I didn't need him to say the words.

Neither of us wants to get out of bed.

But he slipped from my arms, rolling over to get his phone, and I almost felt sorry for Provenza, who I'm sure is on the other end of the line, when Andy answered by saying, "What!"

A few mumbled _uh huhs_ and _okays_ and a minute later, he hung up the phone and then fell back against the pillow with a sigh.

"Dead body on Mulholland. Some big shot music producer. Provenza isn't going to call you now, but it won't be long."

I hummed my agreement, almost wishing I could just go ahead and go with Andy, since I know about it. As it is, I'll have to wait for the call, once my lieutenant has deemed my presence necessary, and that'll take an hour or two, during which time I most definitely won't be able to go back to sleep.

Andy groused again and then rolled over, moving onto all fours over top of me, and then kissing me senseless.

"I love you," he said, and even though he said it a dozen times earlier while we were making love, the words still sent a rush of pleasure through me. He kissed me once more and then got up, slipping into yesterday's suit and then silently heading for the door.

I lay awake for a while, thinking about random things. Like how he should start bringing some clean clothes with him, especially on nights when he's on call. And how nice it was that we were able to move past Jack's manipulations just by talking it through. And how I need to remember that just because we're saying I love you to each other now, Andy still seems unsure of his importance in my life. And how funny it is that Rusty already knew about the two of us. And Julio…surely he's figured us out as well, and yet he honestly doesn't seem to care.

I must have dozed off while I pondered those things, because my ringing cell phone woke me up, and I was surprised to see that it's been almost two hours since Andy left.

I was expecting Provenza, so I didn't look at the caller id, and when I answered the phone to nothing but heavy breathing, it took me a moment to process it. I pulled the phone away from my ear briefly to look at the display, but it merely said _private caller._

"Who is this?" I asked sharply as I got up from the bed.

The only response I got was quiet, subtle laughter, rough and unsettling, and I hung up feeling extremely unnerved. I stared at my phone for a minute, thinking about the possible meaning behind such a call, and then because I was still on edge, I grabbed my weapon from the nightstand drawer and made a pass through the condo, every nerve ending on alert.

I'm not sure what I expected, but I didn't find anything. I went back to my room, and as soon as I set down my gun, my phone rang again, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Yes, hello?" I practically shouted.

"Captain?" Provenza asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I lied, quietly taking a deep breath in an effort to get my bearings. "Yes, Lieutenant, I'm fine. What can I do for you?"

There was silence for a few seconds, so I'm sure he's didn't buy my _I'm fine_ disclaimer, but after another moment, he spoke.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night, but we caught a live one. I think you'll want to come out to the scene."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Andy POV**

* * *

Sharon and Sykes had the suspect on the ropes when Chief Taylor walked into the electronics room.

"Where's your captain?" he asked without prelude, his face scrunched in a scowl.

I glanced at Provenza who was staring at Taylor like he's a moron - which, he_ is _- and then I shifted my gaze back to the chief and purposefully nodded my head towards the monitor.

"She's about to get a confession," I said.

"Why don't you take over for her?" Taylor suggested, making it sound like anything _but_ a suggestion.

"Are you kidding me? She and Sykes have been working this guy for fifteen minutes, and it's all over but the crying. Why interrupt their rhythm?"

"Because I need her in my office."

"_Now_?" Provenza questioned. "You can't wait five more minutes so that we can put a murderer behind bars without going through a lengthy trial?"

"Oh, so now you like the deal-making process," Taylor grumbled. He paused for a moment, watching the scene next door as the killer finally crumbled and Sykes slid a notepad across the table so that he could write a detailed account of what happened.

I flashed Taylor a smug smile, but he just glared at me and said, "Please tell your captain to be in my office in ten minutes, and _that_ is not up for negotiation."

"What's up his ass?" I muttered after he left the room. "And not a word about catching this creep who offed the producer, when every news outlet has been covering the story? She's making him look good, and he's treating her like she's…"

"You?" my partner provided wryly.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"Maybe it has something to do with that DUI report," Buzz offered.

"You think Taylor's been looking into it?" I asked dubiously. "Come on, Buzz. You know he'd like nothing more than to have good dirt on the captain, just for leverage. I think he was secretly hoping for it to be true, so you _know_ he won't be searching for the person responsible."

Unfortunately, we haven't been looking for him either. It's been a little more than a week and we've been up to our eyeballs with this latest murder. Late nights, early mornings…we're all ready for a break, and it looks like we're about to get one, since through the monitor I can see the guy scribbling away on the notepad.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?" Provenza asked me, pointing to the screen to show Sharon getting up from the chair, leaving Sykes to keep an eye on the guy while he finishes his statement.

"I will," I said, heading for the door.

"I figured," my partner mumbled.

"Hey, she just got this guy to confess faster than Chief Johnson could've done, and now she has to go see Assistant Chief gloom-and-doom, like she's done something wrong. Did you forget already that just last week he ordered her into his office to show her that DUI report? Aren't you the least bit suspicious about what this might be all about _this_ time?"

"Regular police stuff," Provenza said with a shrug. "Why does it have to be a crisis?"

"It doesn't. I'm just saying…it's weird, and I don't like it."

I whipped open the door and very nearly plowed over the captain. Graceful, as always, she neatly side-stepped me as I barreled through the doorway, and if not for her deftness, we probably would've ended up in a pile on the floor. Not always a bad thing, but probably not a great idea in the office.

"Lieutenant, are you in a hurry?" she asked in amusement. "In case you weren't watching, we have our killer. When I suggested completing the paperwork in a more expedient manner, I didn't mean you had to sprint to your desk."

"I was actually just coming to get you. Um…" I paused, and pulled her more fully into the hall, since she had caught the door and was holding it open, planning to go into electronics.

"What is it?"

"Taylor was in here looking for you."

"Okay," she answered cautiously. "And…"

"He wants to see you immediately. In his office. He sounded pissed."

She hummed thoughtfully, and I took a moment to settle myself, which is often the case when I'm around her. She can calm my nerves better than any of that Zen crap I've tried.

"And you're…concerned?"

"I don't like that we still haven't figured out who tried to get a mark in your jacket," I admitted. "What if he's not done?"

"Murders take priority over defending my reputation," she said easily. "And I'm not worried about Taylor. I didn't get where I am by breaking into a cold sweat every time a superior officer calls me into their office."

"_Higher ranking _officer," I corrected with a smirk. "Not superior."

"Ah, but you're biased," she said softly. She held my gaze for a beat and then said, "I'd better go find out what he wants. You and Provenza take care of the witness statements, please. Have Mike box up the evidence and Julio can handle the official arrest report. I'll be back shortly."

She touched me on the arm as she moved past me, and I'll admit it. I watched her walk away. All the way down the hall, and around the corner. The woman knows how to walk, that's for sure. She's wearing the royal blue dress today, too. It's one of my favorites. I couldn't help but throw on a tie this morning, with the same shade of blue. I like feeling that sense of having a connection, like it's an extension of our secret. But I also like that it drives Provenza crazy.

"_What, do you two call each other in the morning, when you're deciding what to wear?_" he groused the other day when she and I were sporting similar shades of pink.

"_Why would I call her? I get dressed in her bedroom_," I responded, laying on the heavy sarcasm, just to mess with him, and he groaned loudly.

"_Will you stop that, please? If she ever hears you say anything like that…_"

_"Yeah, I know. I'll get written up, but it sure would be fun to see the look on her face._"

Funny the thing about Provenza. When I was denying things all the time, he was getting suspicious. But that day he saw the divorce papers on Sharon's desk had me rethinking my strategy, because I pretended like I knew nothing about the papers, even though I did, and then he _still_ said it probably had something to do with me, pointing out how often we have dinner together, and suddenly I felt like I was protesting too much. So after that day, I switched it up, and I managed to stumble across the best way to keep him in the dark: _don't_ deny it. In fact, _over_play it, and then he thinks I'm joking and he blows me off. Works like a charm.

I might should be offended that the idea of me and Sharon together is so farfetched for him that when I come right out and say it, he doesn't believe me. But it doesn't bother me. He's right. It _is _crazy that we're together. She's way too good for me. I keep telling her that, but for some reason, she disagrees.

I stared at the empty hall for another second after she was gone and then I went back into electronics and divvied up the duties, per Sharon's instructions.

"So she's on her way to Taylor's office?" Tao asked.

"Yeah."

"You think he knows about the phone calls?"

Sharon's gotten four phone calls, starting on the night we picked up this case. We only just told the others about it yesterday, but that's only because _I_ just found out about it the night before last.

That led to our first fight since becoming a real couple.

Over a personal matter, I mean. We still bicker from time to time at work, but that's work. That's different, and we don't take that home with us.

But two nights ago, her phone rang at midnight, just as we were going to bed, and we both thought maybe it was a break in the case, so I watched her as she picked up her phone. She looked at the display and then looked at me, hesitating before answering it, and if I didn't know better, I might have thought it was another man, based on the guilty expression on her face.

And I can't help it. I _am_ the jealous type, so the possibility raced through my mind for a few seconds, but then I reminded myself that this is Sharon. If she doesn't want to be with me, she'll tell me. She wouldn't try to fit someone in on the side.

But still, her face paled slightly as she held the phone to her ear, and her jaw clenched in irritation, and I had to ask.

_"Who is it?"_

She kept her eyes locked on mine as she held the phone up to my ear, and all I could hear was some sicko laughing. I took the phone from her hand and looked at the display, and then put it back to my ear.

_"You might want to start running, dickhead_," I said to the unknown caller. "_Cops will be at your door in ten minutes."_

I hung up the phone and handed it back to her, and that's when it hit me, the reason for her expression.

This wasn't the first call.

_"How many?"_ I asked her.

_"This makes four."_

_"Four?" _I shouted. "_This asshole has called you __**four**__ times and you didn't tell me?"_

My response apparently pissed her off.

_"I'm a grown woman, and a police captain,_" she said stiffly as she tossed her phone onto the night stand. "_Which of those designations require that I disclose information about disturbing phone calls to the nearest man?"_

And that pissed _me_ off.

"_Nearest man? Is that your designation for __**me**__? I guess I was thinking more like boyfriend or significant other, or at the very least friend, and __**all**__ of which should mean that you talk to me about things going on in your life, especially things like threatening phone calls!"_

_"Threatening? How is laughter threatening?" _she retorted, trying to pretend like the creepy nature of the call wasn't bothering her at all.

And then_ I _had to pretend like the fact that she didn't correct my use of the _friend_ label didn't bother me, even though it really did.

_"It's an anonymous call, at midnight,"_ I pointed out hotly. _"It's some guy laughing his ass off, like he knows something you don't know. You think that doesn't merit a little disclosure?"_

_"Andy, you're overreacting,"_ she said dismissively, moving past me to go into the bathroom. I followed her, stopping in the doorway and watching her as she went about her nightly routine as if we weren't in the middle of an argument.

_"I'm overreacting?_" I repeated, still spitting mad. "_Maybe you're __**under-**__reacting, did you ever think of that? And did you honestly believe that not telling me was the best course of action? You think I wouldn't want to know something like this?"_

She paused for a moment, our eyes meeting in the mirror, and I can see her uncertainty over the situation, and it makes me think I should back off a little, but this whole thing scares me, and I don't like it. I did manage to get my temper under control, though, because I can't seem to stay mad at her.

She's been independent for so long that it's an adjustment to let someone in, and I get that. I've been pretty damn independent, too.

_"God, Sharon, what if this scumbag tries to come after you, huh?"_ I reasoned, lowering my voice a little as I entered the room. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her, still holding her gaze in the mirror. "_Remember how you felt last year when Rusty was withholding those letters from you?"_

She nodded, still tense in my arms.

"_That's how I'm feeling now. One phone call might not mean anything, but four? In a week? It's something, and we both know it."_

"_I know,_" she admitted softly, her eyes closing as she finally relaxed in my embrace.

_"And you should've told me. Even after the first one, even before you thought it meant anything."_

She hummed her agreement, her eyes still shut, and I pressed a kiss against the top of her head as I added, "_And not because I'm the nearest man_."

_"That was a pretty terrible thing to say, wasn't it?_" she remarked as she opened her eyes and smiled a slow, sultry smile that immediately dissipated any remaining remnants of anger I might have had, even before she added sincerely, "_I'm sorry_."

_"For saying it, or for not telling me?"_ I pushed, even though by that point, she was turning in my arms and I was smiling back at her.

_"Both,_" she answered.

_"Okay. Tomorrow, we get Tao on those phone calls."_

_"Andy, if he pulls up the records, how many times will your number show up?"_

_"Give him the exact times. He won't sit there and analyze your call history. He'll just look at what we need."_

She sighed but nodded in agreement, and then asked, "_So are we done fighting? Because I'd really like to take my significant other to bed."_

_"That's the one you're going with? You can't just say boyfriend?" _

"_That makes us sound like we're teenagers or something,"_ she countered. Then she put her hand on my cheek and brought her lips close to mine, and said softly, _"How about I just call you mine?"_

Her kiss brought an end to the discussion, but the next morning, yesterday, I reminded her about going to Tao, and as promised, she asked him to pull her phone records as soon as we finished the case. She was still insistent upon her personal issues taking a backseat to any active case, but now that we've mostly wrapped it up, I'm sure he'll get to it this afternoon.

"I don't see how," I responded in answer to Tao's question about whether or not Taylor might know about the phone calls. "No one outside Major Crimes knows about it."

"Except the caller," Sanchez pointed out. "Could be the same guy who sent Taylor that report."

"The timing is suspicious," Tao agreed.

"You get started on the phone records," I said, amending the boss' orders. "I'll take care of the evidence and then help Provenza finish the witness statements. I don't want to wait any longer to find out who's on the other end of the line."

If my fellow detectives minded me giving orders, they didn't act like it. Instead, we all went to the murder room and got to work on our respective tasks.

"Hey, Lieutenant, is Sharon around?"

I glanced up from my desk to see Rusty standing outside of Sharon's empty office. It's funny how he's started making a point of calling me Lieutenant when we're in the office, instead of Flynn. I guess he thinks it makes our relationship sound more formal than it is, and I appreciate the effort.

No one would ever know that he gave me the third degree at breakfast this morning.

Sharon had to come in to work early, so it was just me and Rusty, each of us quietly plowing through bowls of cereal.

_"So, are you like, living here now?"_ he asked as he dropped his spoon into his empty bowl.

_"What?"_ I asked in surprise, my mouth still full._ "No."_

_"Oh. So you just sleep over every night."_

_"Right,"_ I said carefully, curious as to his point. I _have_ stayed every night since she told him about us, because since we're not trying to be discreet anymore when we're off-duty, why not?

_"And you eat breakfast here. And dinner. And you have like, at least four suits in her closet."_

_"Um…yeah,"_ I said. He stared at me as he smiled and shook his head slowly.

_"And when exactly do you go home?"_

I paused, the spoon halfway to my mouth as I considered everything he's said.

_"That's what I thought," _he continued. He got up from the table and took his bowl to the sink as he said over his shoulder, _"Dude, you're totally living here."_

_"Um…I…"_

_"Don't get me wrong," _he added, apparently content to ignore my stammering. _"I don't have a problem with it. But you __**do**__ need to man up and just call it what it is."_

He chuckled as he left the kitchen, leaving me sitting there with my half-eaten bowl of cereal and a bad case of insecurity.

Does _Sharon_ realize we're living together? Because the kid is right. My place has a serious case of cobwebs right about now. Is this what she wants? Or did I manage to craftily worm my way into her life while she's focused on other things?

I don't know but I guess that's a discussion for tonight. Seems like there's no shortage of serious topics these days.

I checked my watch before answering Rusty, surprised to see that an hour had already passed.

"She's in with Chief Taylor," I told him. "But it's been a little more than an hour, so I can't imagine it'll take much longer, if you want to wait."

An hour. What could possibly be taking so long? Sykes has already finished with our killer, and Sanchez has put him through booking…both are already at their desks finishing up paperwork.

"Andy!" Tao called out, and when I looked at him, he was waving me over. "Check this out."

I trotted over to his desk and saw his screen lit up with Sharon's phone records. Rows of phone numbers, dates and times, and within a few seconds of looking, I easily picked up on the pattern of a constant number, one showing dozens more times than any others. Mine, of course. No way Tao didn't pick up on it, but he just reached for a printout and showed it to me.

"All four calls came from different numbers, but look at this. They're all burner phones bought in one transaction, ten days ago, at Lupita Market on Whittier."

"That's great. Do they have security cameras?"

"I can find out," Buzz offered.

"Let Tao do it," Provenza spoke up, having listened to our exchange. "And ask nicely. We don't have a warrant, and I'm not sure we have enough evidence to get one."

"Got it," Tao said with a nod as he picked up his phone.

I stood by for a moment, waiting to hear the call, but then Sharon entered the room, catching my eye briefly before going straight to her office.

And that brief look was all I needed to know that - _once again_ - she's upset. Extremely upset.

_What the hell now_, I wondered.

And of course, I can't go running in there…damn this whole secret relationship thing. I mean, I get it, I really do, but at times like this, worrying about what everyone else thinks is about the last thing on my mind.

I watched her through her office window as she spoke for a minute with Rusty, who had gone in there to wait, and then to my surprise, she hugged him. And he hugged her back. Not a regular thing for them by any stretch of the imagination, although the kid has been coming around lately.

And now I'm really dying to go in there.

But I held my ground, standing next to Tao, who was on hold with the market, until Sharon and Rusty came out of her office. She walked him over to the door, patting him on the back as she said something along the lines of goodbye, and once he was gone, she came back in and stood in front of the board.

She definitely had all of our attention, but she didn't speak at first. She likes to tease me about being able to read her mind, but at the moment, I'm hitting a brick wall.

"First off, I didn't get the chance to say it earlier, but excellent work on the Delaney case. I appreciate the time and effort that went into finding the killer, and every one of you handled yourselves with the utmost professionalism, in spite of the challenges this case presented. So…thank you."

With my peripheral vision, I saw Tao raise his hand, and then he started speaking quietly into the phone, so Sharon waited for him to finish, and as she stood there, she caught my eye again.

I can't be sure, but I'm thinking she looks like she's about to cry.

She's emotional, over Rusty's news? With that thought came realization…maybe he said yes to the adoption. I hope so, and that would certainly explain the potential tears.

And yet I can tell it's more than that.

Tao finished his call and gave me a crisp, meaningful nod which means as soon as Sharon has said her piece, I'm heading over to Whittier to snag that security footage and find out who this asshole is making the phone calls.

But in the meantime…

"This afternoon, there will be a couple of officers from FID coming in," she continued. "Each of you needs to spend at least a few minutes with them, answering their questions as truthfully as possible."

"Questions about what?" I asked, at the same time Provenza said, "What does the rat squad want now?"

"It's actually _who _they want," she corrected, and now I'm sure of it. The tears are for_ this_. She's about to do one of two things. Go postal, or have a breakdown.

"Excuse me?" Tao questioned.

"They're coming to talk with you about me. About my conduct as your boss."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

I can feel the anger coming on already. This is what I've been waiting for. This is the other shoe dropping after that damn DUI crap. Someone is out to get her, but what the hell are they up to now?

She crossed her arms, mirroring my pose as she stood in front of us, and I know this is just killing her. She's had an impeccable record from day one with the LAPD, and now - even though she's done nothing wrong - it's all coming into question.

"This stems from when I was still with FID," she said at last, the pause giving her time to shove down her emotion. "And it's not just a falsified report this time. It seems an officer has come forward and filed an official complaint. I'm being investigated for sexual harassment."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Andy POV (Let's not pretend I follow any pattern - I go where they take me)**

* * *

"It's a kid."

Sanchez's remark was mumbled but still full of surprise, and his words mirrored my thoughts.

"This can't be right," I said as I double-checked the time stamp on the security footage, comparing it to the receipt for the burner phones, and then comparing that to the numbers from Sharon's call log.

We're sitting in the manager's office, which is really more like a tiny little broom closet, at the Lupita Market because even though the guy agreed to let us look at the security feed, for some reason he didn't want us to take it with us.

But that's fine. We're seeing what we need to know.

It's just not what I expected.

"It _is_, sir," Sanchez said as he pointed at the grainy image. "You can see the phones on the counter."

"So what the hell does that mean?" I questioned in frustration. "That the calls have nothing to do with the DUI report? And nothing to do with this sexual harassment bullshit? It's just completely random that some prepubescent punk decides to prank call a police captain?"

"No, sir. I think it means someone smart enough to think about security cameras is the one behind all of this."

It occurs to me that I'm doing exactly what Sharon warned me against. I'm letting my temper run roughshod. I sighed heavily and waved for the store manager to join us in front of the video monitor.

"Do you know this kid?" I asked him as he moved behind me to look at the screen.

While he got out his glasses and squinted at the footage, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I flashed on my mental image of Sharon in that blue dress, of how she kissed me goodbye this morning, of how she looked last night in the throes of passion…and even without her standing next to me, I managed to find a little bit of calm just thinking about her.

I looked up at Sanchez and gave him a nod. He's right, and if I weren't so ticked, I wouldn't have needed him to point out the fact that it's _not _a kid making the calls. He nodded back at me and I noticed that he's watching me closely. Funny how he often has trouble controlling his temper, but now, even though I know he's pissed off, he's reining it in just fine since _I'm_ the one going off the deep end.

But then again, he knows the truth.

_"Don't tell me if the answer's yes,"_ he said to me on the drive over to the market. His voice was low and even, typical for him. He could've been talking about the weather for all I could gather from his tone.

_"What's the question?"_ I asked him, my mind only partially paying attention.

_"Are you dating the Captain?"_

That got my attention.

I never thought he'd come right out and ask me. Sharon and I have been particular about not wanting to outright lie to anyone, but we also never really expected such directness.

_"Only say no if it's not true,"_ he advised, basically suggesting I shut the hell up if it _is _true. So I kept my mouth shut. "_I know it's not my business, but I can't help if I don't know the facts, and it seems like my help might be needed. Someone's coming after her, sir. Hard. You know what might happen next, right?"_

He didn't have to spell it out for me, even though it's something I hadn't really considered.

If someone out there is trying to ruin her rep, will the next attack be the unveiling of her relationship with a subordinate? It's possible. If anyone has bothered to follow her, they might have seen us, although not really in any kind of compromising position. We keep the PDA's to a minimum.

But still…

_"I hear you,"_ I responded, looking over at him as I pulled to a stop at a red light. He held my gaze for a beat, and then nodded and that was that.

It seems I have a lot to thank Sanchez for lately.

His discretion, for starters. His handling of Jack last week. And earlier in the office, he's the one who suggested to Sharon that the two of us go after the video feed. It's what I wanted to do anyway, but it looked better to the others, that he sounded anxious to take a look at it.

In all honesty, I think we were both hoping that we'd catch the scumbag right away, and then beat a confession out of him.

At this point, though, we'll be lucky if we can even find the _kid_ today, because it's already getting late. It took us much longer to get out of the office than I expected.

See, immediately after Sharon said the words _sexual harassment_, we all went a little nuts because really…if there's anyone who would _never _do something like that, it's her, and the fact that some little prick thinks he can pull an accusation like that completely out of his ass…that's crap.

_"We need to stay focused,"_ she instructed, trying to put a pin in our outrage. Tao raised his hand and then gave her a quick rundown on what he learned from her phone records, and then Sanchez spoke up.

_"Ma'am, we need to go get this footage. It's related."_

_"To this?"_ she asked, not needing to say the words_ sexual harassment. _

_"Has to be,_" he insisted. I was nodding like crazy but afraid to open my mouth because I wasn't sure what would come out of it, and I know my blood pressure must be through the roof, and if I start talking, it's only going to make me madder.

So like I said, I owe Sanchez for that, too.

_"Okay,"_ she agreed. "_Check it out and come right back. I'm not sure what time we'll be graced with FID's presence."_

_"Looks like now,"_ Provenza mumbled as two suits came into the murder room. Sanchez and I were ignoring them, grabbing our jackets to make the run to Whittier, but the younger one stopped us as we made for the door.

_"No one is going anywhere until we've had a chance to talk to all of you,"_ he said firmly to me. As if I give a rat's ass what he thinks.

_"We'll be back before you finish with the others,_" I said through gritted teeth.

_"You're Lieutenant Flynn, right?_" the older one asked. And I only say older because the other one is so young. Neither look a day over thirty, and for some reason that fact alone has me wanting to put my fist in their faces. Like FID couldn't be bothered to send a more seasoned officer, out of respect for Sharon?

_"Yeah, so?"_ I retorted childishly. I've been trying to be more adult lately, but sometimes it doesn't work.

_"So you're first on our list,_" the young one said.

_"You can use the conference room," S_haron said, waving them in the right direction even though she was looking at me.

And this time I _can_ read her mind. _ Play nice. _ She's a professional even when she's being railroaded.

I'll be nice, but _only _because it's what she wants. I mean, I know this isn't FID's fault. They have to investigate accusations. But like this? Seriously? I'd like to interview her accuser. I have a few questions for _him._ Besides, what do they honestly think they'll gain by talking to_ us? _Are we all supposed to spontaneously confess to being subjected to unwanted advances from our captain?

She doesn't work that way and anyone who knows her knows that, and it pisses me off that someone is saying otherwise.

She's a commanding force on the job, but in her personal life, she's much softer. She was even shy that first time she called me to invite me over for very decidedly non-work related reasons. And yeah, _she_ called _me_, but still, she was so sweet and unsure of herself.

_"Is everything okay?"_ That's how I answered my phone, since it was her number calling me at midnight.

It was three days after our first kiss, and neither of us had brought it up or had the nerve for a repeat performance, and I have to say that her late-night call had me worried that she'd finally reached a conclusion about us. And not the good kind.

Fortunately for me, I was wrong, but at the time, I didn't know that.

_"Would you like to come over? I know it's late, but…" _she trailed off uncertainly, and then she said softly, "_I've been thinking a lot about our conversation the other night, and I thought maybe we could continue it."_

_"Our conversation?"_

_"About…what may or may not…be a bad idea," _she replied carefully.

My mouth went dry at the possible implication, but I managed to say, "_I'll be right there."_

During the drive over, I'd convinced myself that maybe she really did just want to talk. That she was going to tell me our kiss truly was a bad idea, and that it couldn't happen again.

When I arrived, she opened the door before I could knock, and gestured me inside as she whispered, "_We have to be quiet."_

_"Okay,_" I agreed. I watched her expectantly, waiting to see if she was going to jump me or give me the boot.

She did neither.

She seemed to suddenly get a case of nerves, and I decided that she was probably trying to clear the air between us, and set some guidelines without hurting my feelings, and I felt bad for her, so I tried to make it as easy as possible.

_"Look, Sharon, about the other night…I probably shouldn't have put you in that situation, and I hope it doesn't have to affect our friendship, because spending time with you outside of work has really become important to me."_

_"Oh, I see. You think I called you over here to establish some kind of…and you want to…are you apologizing for kissing me?"_

I could see the surprise and disappointment on her face, so I wasn't sure how to respond.

_"Should I?"_ I asked in confusion.

"_Only if you think it was a mistake_," she responded. She dropped her gaze to the floor for a moment before looking back up at me and adding, _"But I was kind of hoping we might further explore your theory."_

If her words didn't clue me in, her look sure did. Of all the times I'd imagined Sharon in a sexual situation, never once did she look quite so enticing and provocative as she did in that moment, and as her intent permeated my brain, I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

_"Things I shouldn't do with the boss,"_ I stated.

_"Or should," _she offered playfully, taking my head and tugging me towards the hallway. Then she hesitated just outside of her bedroom as she said with a bit of seriousness, "_It could be a bad idea._"

I stared into her eyes for a moment, taking in the mixture of emotions held there. Anxiety, anticipation, fear, shyness…but no uncertainty about _me_. Because there was definitely lust in there, too, which shouldn't have been a surprise considering our situation, but it was, and it was a huge ego boost.

_"I'm willing to risk it," _I assured her.

We didn't really talk after that. Instead we went into her bedroom and then we undressed each other, slowly as if we were each savoring the moment. I know _I _was because I wasn't sure if the opportunity would ever present itself again, and I'd been wanting her for so long. At the time I had no idea that our relationship would turn into what it did because who would've thought that? Sharon Raydor wants me.

It still blows my mind.

But I guess my point is that even in _that_ type of situation, where we were in her home, and she had to have a good idea about how much I wanted her, she was still unsure of herself. Still spoke in subtleties rather than just coming out and saying what she wanted.

So even though I didn't know her as well, back when she was with FID, I _do_ know that the idea of sexual harassment…of throwing the rules aside to say something inappropriate to someone…it's just not her.

But I was still a good boy this afternoon. I went into the conference room with the intention of politely answering their questions.

_"Did your captain tell you why we're here?" _the young one asked as I sat down at the table.

I didn't know the details yet, but I knew enough to say, "_Yeah, some asshole is telling lies about her."_

The older one smirked at me and opened his notebook.

_"We wanted to start with you because it seems like you have quite a bit of experience with Captain Raydor."_

In spite of the situation, I wanted to laugh at his statement. If he only knew…

_"Your jacket is…well, I'm not sure if impressive is the right word, so I'll just say large,"_ he finished. _"There are at least two dozen incidences when you were sent to Raydor for possible disciplinary action."_

_"Captain Raydor,_" I corrected obstinately.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You need to refer to my boss by her rank."_

"_My apologies,_" he said without sincerity. "_So tell me this, Lieutenant. Why is it that on several of those twenty plus occasions when you were sent to Captain Raydor's office, you received no reprimand for the offense? Does that mean she overlooked infractions in exchange for sex?"_

_"That's what this jerk is saying?"_ I yelled._ "Look, let me clear this up real quick for you guys. The short answer isn't only __**no**__, it's __**hell **__no. She would never do that."_

_"So you never got that offer," _he responded, ignoring my outburst. _ "Well, maybe you just aren't her type. The officer involved is a young, good looking guy, comes from money…she's a woman whose husband abandoned her, leaving her all alone. And we've heard the rumors."_

_"What rumors?"_

_"That she's got a lot of kink going on under those suits," _the young one said in a conspiratorial tone, like he was trying to pique my interest. _"Like the handcuffs aren't just for business, you know what I'm saying?" _

I got to my feet so fast that my chair went sliding across the floor. With one hand on the table, I jabbed a finger at both of them as I threatened, _"Let me tell __**you**__ something. I'm about two seconds away from filing sexual harassment charges against you two dumbasses for talking like that about a superior officer!"_

_"Settle down, Lieutenant. We're repeating what we've…"_

_"You're spreading crap in an effort to get me to say something bad about her,_" I interrupted. "_So I'm gonna say this one time, and then we're done. There isn't a single person in the LAPD who is more professional, rule-conscious, and by-the-book than Captain Raydor. Anyone who says differently is lying." _

I glared at them purposefully, just to make sure they were taking me seriously and then I walked out, not waiting to hear if they had any additional questions. Sanchez was waiting outside the door, and he headed in as I came out.

_"It'll only take me a minute,"_ he said to me. Then he nodded towards the other end of the hall and said, _"Break room."_

That's where I found Sharon. She was standing at the counter, staring into her cup of tea.

_"We'll sort this out," _I said quietly, holding my position just inside the door because if I got too close to her, I was going to have to pull her into my arms.

_"What, you don't even want to ask if it's true?"_ she said, her voice low and dangerous as she continued to look at her tea.

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"Well, it could be,"_ she argued. _"It's my word against his, right? That's what it boils down to. And even if FID doesn't find evidence to support the accusation, it's out there."_

She finally turned and looked at me, leaning back against the counter as she brought her eyes to mine.

_"It's already __**out**__ there, Andy," _she repeated, shaking her head. "_Even if I'm cleared, they'll be whispering about it for months to come."_

_"__**When **__you're cleared, " _I corrected firmly. _ "And we aren't waiting for FID. We're going to straighten it out ourselves. And when we prove that this is part of a much bigger smear campaign…well, it'll be okay."_

_"This is crazy, isn't it? This guy…I don't even know who it is because they don't have to release his name, but he's saying that I called him in for conduct unbecoming, and I told him that I would overlook it, that I wouldn't send him to anger management, if he would…sleep with me."_

She flashed me a sad smile and took a sip of her tea.

_"I could hear you yelling," _she continued, nodding in the direction of the conference room. _"Is that because they wanted to know if I'd made the same proposition to you?" _

_"More or less," _I hedged. I'm not sure I want to bring up the handcuff remark at all, but especially not here. She'll either be mortified or homicidal. _"I don't know what they think they're going to get from anyone. It supposedly happened years ago, so by interviewing us, they're assuming some kind of pattern, right? "_

_"I guess,_" she said with a shrug. _"Andy, I've never…"_

_"I know that," _I interrupted. _ "You know I know that."_

_"No, I mean, there's never been anyone else in the department. Not ever."_

She took a couple of steps closer to me, lowering her voice as she approached, saying,_ "Just you. And it really makes me angry that this accusation seems to somehow cheapen what we have. Now, when we tell people about us, are they going to think that's how it started?"_

I hadn't even considered that, but I get her point.

_"You mean they'll figure that I took you up on an indecent proposal."_

She shrugged again and nodded her head, and then came over to stand right next to me, resting her hand on my forearm.

"_I hate that there might be the presumption that I'm with you for any reason other than that you're a wonderful man." _

In all of this, she's worried about me.

_"It doesn't matter," _I assured her. _ "Everyone's gonna have their own opinion of how the hell I managed to snag a class act like you anyway. I'm sure the word blackmail will be mentioned."_

She laughed, finally relaxing slightly as she said in a chastising tone,_ "Andy…"_

"_Hey, none of that matters, okay? I want to clear your name. For __**you **__because you've worked too hard to let some dirtbag try to muddy it up now, and whoever this is who's decided to try to damage it…well, he's going to have to answer to me."_

_"And me."_

I turned to see Sanchez waiting in the hall behind me.

_"And him," _I said, smiling encouragingly at Sharon. _"So...we're going to check out the market now, okay, Captain?_"

_"Go,"_ she agreed, smiling back at me. _"Oh, and if you find the guy, bring him here. Don't try to avenge me on your own."_

Sanchez smirked at me and then said, "_Wouldn't dream of it, ma'am._"

Of course, that was kind of the plan, but instead, we're on our way to the home of twelve year old Marco Álvaro, the boy the store owner ID'd as the one buying the burner phones. As ticked as I am, I'm still not going to rough up a kid, although I'm not above scaring him into talking.

As it turned out, _we _didn't have to scare him.

His mother put the fear of God in him as soon as we showed up on her front stoop, asking about Marco.

"He paid me to buy the phones…he gave me an extra twenty, okay?" he yowled as his mother established a tight grip on his ear lobe.

"Just once?" I asked.

He paused for a moment but then caved as his mother started a fresh stream of threats while pulling harder on his ear.

"Twice. Once about a week and a half ago, and then again yesterday."

"Four more phones?"

"Yeah. That's all I know, I swear!"

"So who is this guy?"

"How should I know?"

"You talked to a stranger? And took his money?" the mom interjected angrily.

"What's does he look like?" Sanchez asked quickly, hoping to derail the impending lecture, or at least stall it until after we were gone.

"I don't know," he moaned. "Old."

"Old like me?" I questioned.

"Nah, man. I didn't say grandpa old," he fired back, finding bravado as his mother relaxed her hold. "I mean old like my dad."

I rolled my eyes as Sanchez continued to get a description, and by the time we left, I didn't feel like we were much further along than before.

"So it's a maybe white, maybe Latino guy who is old but not as old as you, with darkish hair but it was hard to tell because he was wearing a baseball cap," Sanchez mumbled. "I think we just described half the men in L.A."

"Let's go back to the store to pull the footage from yesterday. If we can back track the transaction, we can get the numbers on the phones before he uses them. Maybe Tao can triangulate them or something once they're turned on."

It's a stretch, but it's all we've got at the moment.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sharon POV**

* * *

This is the part I missed, although I didn't realize it until recently.

After a long, impossible day, falling into bed and being held by someone who loves me.

I won't say I never had that with Jack, but it's such a distant memory, and it tends to get tangled up in bitterness and loneliness and disappointment…the feelings that _really_ stand out about my marriage.

It's a shame that the love with which two children came into the world turned into what it did, but I'm long since over that. I raised my kids alone, but I did it well. Very well.

And not having someone at night, to talk with and seek comfort in…I got over that, too. I was fine being alone, and if it sometimes made the hard days even harder, well, that's just life.

But with Andy, I'm remembering what's great about being in love.

Because today was absolutely one of the worst days of my life, and yet after spending time in bed with him, I'm fully relaxed and able to think about things with some perspective.

And I'm not talking about sex. As much as I love our sex life - and I do _really_ love our sex life - that's not what I was in need of tonight, and Andy didn't need me to say that. He pays attention to my moods, to what I'm _not_ saying.

Tonight, I wasn't saying much of anything. Too much was going on in my head.

These allegations have me so fired up. Enraged over the sheer gall of someone to fabricate such a story. Embarrassed from having to listen to Taylor read aloud the all too descriptive accusation. Frustrated by the irony of how many times I was subjected to sexual suggestions or innuendo over the course of my career and yet I never said a word. Worried about the impact it might have on my career, on my division. Hurt by the inference that I'm someone so desperate as to have to do something like that, that I'd essentially have to bribe someone to sleep with me.

Strangely enough, under the cover of darkness, it's that last thing that really gets to me. It feels like a personal slight. Is that really what people think of me? Cold, desperate Darth Raydor can only get a man if she orders him into bed?

"You want to talk about it?"

Andy's voice was soft and soothing, just like his fingers as they run through my hair. His arm is around me, cradling me securely against his chest, and we've been like this for I don't know how long.

"No. I just want you to keep doing that," I responded, my eyes closed so that I could better focus on the feel of his hand in my hair. It sends a tingling feeling throughout my body, part arousal and part contentment.

He chuckled quietly, just a low rumbling I could feel in his chest, and then he said, "I can listen and do this at the same time."

I snuggled more tightly against him and sighed before saying, "I wouldn't even know where to start."

My afternoon was spent in Chief Pope's office, where Taylor apparently took great pleasure in bringing him up to speed.

_"It's ludicrous, Chief,"_ Taylor concluded with a barely contained smile after reading aloud the detailed accusation.

_"Absolutely,"_ Pope agreed, looking at me with heavy scrutiny. _"It's absurd to think that Captain Raydor would ever let anyone slide on taking anger management."_

_That's_ the part that makes it implausible for them. Apparently me suggesting sex, and then threatening suspension if the offer was ever brought to light…_that_ abuse of power is debatable, but that I'd do it in exchange for punishment - that's what they can't swallow.

And as I sat there in his office, listening to the two of them discussing it, I couldn't help but feel violated. Even innocent, I'm still guilty, and I have to wonder if either of them will ever look at me the same.

_"We should consider suspension, pending the result of the investigation,"_ Taylor suggested.

_"Now wait a minute,"_ I interjected as I got up from the chair. I'd been mostly quiet while they discussed the details, thinking that my reputation spoke for itself, but a suspension is unacceptable.

_"This is the word of one officer,"_ I continued angrily. _"Clearly someone who has a grudge against me. And believe me, I'm well aware there's no shortage of people who'd like to see me go down for something, and that only further proves my point. There's only __**one**__ accusation."_

_"As of now," _Taylor pointed out.

Pope looked back and forth between us, as if he's debating the merits of suspension.

_"Chief Pope,"_ I reasoned. "_This incident supposedly happened five years ago. Do you honestly believe this officer would keep quiet about it all that time? Even if he was worried about my alleged threat while I was with FID, I've been with Major Crimes for three years. Where has he been all this time?"_

_"It's a valid point,"_ he nodded as he shifted his gaze to Taylor. "_Have you spoken with this officer?"_

_"Personally? No."_

_"Do it,"_ Pope ordered. "_Sooner rather than later. The captain is right. Something here stinks and I'd like to know what it is so we can put a cork in it before the media catches wind of it."_

_"Yes, sir,"_ Taylor acknowledged. "_I'll arrange to speak with him first thing tomorrow."_

I'd like to be in on that interview, but I know that's not going to happen. I don't like the idea of Taylor being the one to question him because I'm not sure he has my best interests at heart.

But I _do_ trust my squad, and I know they're all incensed about this, so they're working very hard to get to the bottom of it.

Andy and Julio still weren't back by the time I returned to the murder room, but the others had all finished with their FID interviews, and it was after six o'clock, so I sent them home.

"_If you get another call, let me know right away_," Tao urged as he put on his jacket. "_If I can get the number before the phone goes dead, I might be able to get something_."

At that point, I didn't know Andy had found four more phone numbers. I didn't learn that until later, after he showed up at my place.

_"Sorry I'm so late,"_ he said when he came in around ten. He looked exhausted and frustrated, emotions I was all too familiar with. I walked over to him as he dropped his keys on the table and without a word, I pulled him into a hug.

_"You want to tell me what happened?"_ I asked, still holding onto him tightly.

_"Lieutenant to Captain, or Andy to Sharon?" _he questioned easily. He pressed a kiss against the top of my head, and I could literally feel the tension leaving him. It makes me feel good to know I have that effect on him.

_"Considering our current position, I think we should wait on the official report," _I replied.

_"Where's the kid?"_ he asked, his hands running soothingly over my back.

_"Already in bed. He has a final first thing in the morning,"_ I answered. Rusty's only one week away from graduation, so it's crunch time for him, but he seems to have it under control.

_"Oh, that's right. History,"_ Andy responded, and I like that he knows that. I hummed my agreement as we continued to stand there, just holding each other.

_"Did you eat?" _I asked after another minute.

_"No, but I'm not really hungry. Want to debrief in bed?"_

So that's how we ended up here. But I don't really want to talk about Pope right now, or anything to do with that harassment mess. Not just yet. I'm enjoying our time too much.

"I could start," Andy offered, in response to my uncertainty about where to begin. "Tell me about your conversation with Rusty, in the office today. It kind of got thrown into the back seat, in light of everything else."

His suggestion had me smiling. I pressed a kiss against his chest and said, "He agreed to the adoption. Once my divorce is final, we can start the official process."

"That's great," he responded genuinely. "Sharon, really…that's wonderful news. It says a lot about the job you've done with him, that he wants to maintain the relationship even now that he's an adult. And not just maintain it, but take it to the next level. Congratulations."

"I told him I'd like to take him out this weekend, as a celebration of sorts. You'll come with us?"

"If you want me."

"I always want you," I told him.

I know it's an odd situation for the two of them sometimes, now that Andy's here so much, but they seem to be working through it just fine, and I know Rusty thinks the world of him. I guess it makes it seem like a family, the three of us going places together, but honestly, I'm okay with that. I like the idea of family.

I shifted again, this time bringing my hand up so that I could run it over his chest. I like the feel of his skin, and I like how I know the location of each scar, each slight imperfection. After only three months, I know his body almost as well as my own, and that's because we take_ time_ with each other. It's not always about the end game with us - it's often about the journey.

Now that's not to say we haven't ripped off a button or two on occasion in our haste to get each other undressed. And there's now a skirt in the back of my closet with a busted zipper. We _do_ manage to get each other worked into a frenzy on a fairly regular basis.

But we also spend a lot of time just as we are now.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me, his tone insecure. It amazes me that he still worries about my desire for him, even when we're naked together in my bed.

"That I always want you? Yes, I'm sure," I answered simply.

"Rusty pointed out that we're living together, and I can't help but wonder if…well, if this is what you intended, or if I…"

"Invaded my home without my knowledge or permission?" I asked, trying hard to hide my amusement, but not necessarily succeeding. "Andy, what did you think I meant when I suggested you take over part of my closet?"

"I thought that…I don't know," he admitted, relaxing again as he dropped a kiss on my forehead. "I guess I wasn't thinking about a label for it, and then when the kid started asking me questions this morning, I might have freaked out a little bit."

"Because of me? Or because of you?"

"I'm happy with the way things are progressing," he promised. "I just want to make sure _you _are. There's a lot going on with you right now, and I don't know. I thought maybe I was slipping in under your radar, and then one of these days you might look around and realize my shoes are under your coffee table, and you'll send me packing."

"Well, if I see your shoes under my coffee table, I _will_ send you packing," I teased. "They belong in the closet or on your feet."

"Good to know," he said on a laugh, and then he made like he was about to get up from the bed. I tightened my grip on him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I think I left my shoes in the foyer," he whispered. "Shhh…don't tell Sharon."

I swatted him on the arm and then resumed stroking my fingers across his chest as we settled back down against the pillows. His hand kept up a steady onslaught in my hair, and I felt him release a deep breath.

"And Andy…you aren't slipping in under my radar. I'm very happy with the way things are progressing. I'm very happy with _you_."

His fingers paused, cupping the back of my head, and I tilted my head up in anticipation of a kiss, and he didn't disappoint me. It was soft and lingering at first, and that mild tingling feeling turned into something slightly more urgent, especially when he pulled me more fully on top of him, changing the angle and intensity of the kiss.

We let it go on for several minutes, taking the time to enjoy the heightened sensations without rushing on to the next step. I love that about Andy. As impetuous as he can be in the office, in bed he's often very patient. And definitely thorough. And so passionate. I have a feeling I'm in for a long, extremely satisfying night, but for the time being, we still have things to talk about, and we both know it, so we reluctantly ended the kiss.

I started to move off of him, but he held me in place, so I rested my cheek against his chest as he said, "Sanchez knows about us."

"I suspected as much," I admitted. It's hard for me to be upset about it, or about anything at all with the way he's running his hands up and down my back and into my hair. "Did he say something to you?"

"He came right out and asked me. Although he also said if the answer was yes, I should keep my mouth shut."

"And you did?"

"We said we weren't going to lie. And with all that he heard, in the interview with Jack and in the parking garage…"

"I know. He's a good detective, and even a bad one would've put two and two together. So he's okay with it?"

"Seems to be. But he's concerned about what this guy's next move might be."

I hummed thoughtfully, having already considered that possibility. I'm not sure how anyone would know about us unless they were actually following _Andy_ because we still don't drive to and from work together, so when we leave work, it's just me coming home, and then he usually follows within an hour or so. Just arriving at my building wouldn't be evidence enough. There are hundreds of people living here.

We_ do_ still go out to dinner sometimes, but we keep it friendly, always conscious of who might be around.

"I don't know how this person could know," I decided. "He's not omnipotent."

"No," he agreed. "But he's annoying as hell. And smarter than I expected. We tracked the phone purchases down to a kid."

"He paid someone to buy him the phones? So he considered security cameras," I replied.

"Yeah, but there's more. When we talked to the kid, we found out that he bought four more phones yesterday, so we went back to the store. Which, we got the numbers for those, by the way, and I texted them to Tao. Anyway, when we looked at the footage, we could see the kid hand off the phones, outside the store."

"You did?" I asked, sitting up suddenly at his news. "And you're just now telling me?"

"It's not what you think," he said gently, guiding me to lay back down, and then he resumed touching me lightly, everywhere he could reach.

I exhaled heavily, relaxing again under his ministrations and then he continued by saying, "We could barely see him. I can't even be sure it's a _him_. But there's an ATM across the street from the market, so tomorrow we're going to check with their footage and see if we can get a better look at him."

"Check all up and down the street for other stores that might have surveillance," I stated. "You might be able to piece together his movements, as well as possibly ID him."

"You got it. I'll take care of it first thing," he responded immediately. I love how easily he takes orders from me, even in this type of setting. And I don't mean because it's a power trip or anything. It's just that he has that much respect for me as his boss that we can slip in and out of that dynamic at any moment.

"So you really think the guy behind the calls is related to the harassment charges," I mused. "Which means it's either an officer, or someone who paid an officer to help him."

"I think I liked it better when we suspected Jack," he admitted. "I wasn't worried about him hurting you physically, and at least we knew his motive."

"Payback?"

"More like jealousy and regret," he countered. "He wants you back, and maybe he thinks arguing with you is better than nothing at all. I can understand that."

"So _that's_ why you used to spend so much time being petulant and grouchy with me," I said playfully.

"Well, yeah," he replied, but then he grew serious again as he said, "But it's not Jack. And I _do_ worry about what this guy has planned for you."

"I think if he wanted to hurt me, he wouldn't waste so much time with these false accusations," I posed. "We could've tracked him by now, if we hadn't stopped to solve that murder."

"He _has_ hurt you," he pointed out softly. "This accusation…"

"It'll pass," I said on a sigh. "I just can't let him get in my head. If we focus on finding who's behind it, the rest will resolve itself."

And surprisingly enough, I believe that. Talking things through with Andy has truly helped. That's not to say that the gamut of emotions I was feeling earlier has completely disappeared, but it's certainly abated.

"Those FID officers this afternoon," he began hesitantly, his hands pausing in their exploration.

"What did they say?"

Considering that I could hear Andy yelling through the walls, I had already guessed that some things were said about me, some unpleasant things. I'm sure they shared some rumors, either real or fabricated, in an effort to provoke a response from Andy, which they clearly got.

He didn't answer me right away, but instead began stroking my back again, so I said, "Andy, you think I haven't heard the rumors? They've slowed some now, I think, but when I was in FID, everyone hated me, I know that. I was perceived as unapproachable, and that type of person almost always stimulates speculation. I would imagine you said a thing or two about me, back in the old days."

"Oh, well, you drove me crazy," he admitted, seemingly relieved by my nonchalance. "Only you could be so frustrating and yet look so damn good, all at the same time."

I laughed out loud and levered myself up so that I could look at him, just the outline of his features in the darkness.

"Don't sell yourself short," I teased. "You've got a pretty good handle on pairing annoying with sexy, too."

He started to say something, an amusing smartass remark, I'm sure, but I kissed him before he had the chance. It started as playful, but after a moment, he tightened his hold on me, rolling us over so that he was on top, and suddenly it was purposeful and passionate, and I found myself rapidly losing interest in having any type of conversation.

"I'm sorry," he murmured after bringing things to an abrupt stop. "I lost control of myself for a minute there. We were talking..."

I really do love him. I can't believe that for as long as I've known him, I was only seeing the one side of him, the work side. And I love that side of him, too, but _this_ side, this adoring, compassionate, caring side…it just blows me away.

He would be perfectly fine if we just talked all night, if he thought that was what I needed. He's the only man I've ever been with who puts my needs ahead of his own.

But as much as I needed the time and conversation when we first came to bed, now I'm feeling a completely different type of need.

"We _were_ talking," I clarified with a smile. I cupped his face with my hands, bringing his lips back to mine as I whispered meaningfully, "And now we're not."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **just a quick FYI - I'm out of town for the next several days, so I probably won't update again until Monday or Tuesday. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Andy POV**

* * *

"Oh my God. You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Those were the first words out of my partner's mouth when I arrived at work, so I stopped by his desk where he was staring at me with blatant exasperation.

"What?" I asked with a shrug.

"This would have to be the mother of all coincidences. I'm serious, Flynn. We're talking Guinness."

I know what has him riled up, but I maintained a blank expression as I repeated innocently, "What?"

"You keep a dozen ties stashed around here somewhere, don't you? So you can put something on that matches _her _every day?"

"Who, Sharon?"

"_Captain Raydor_," he corrected vehemently. "And yes, her. Have you seen her today?"

"Not yet," I lied.

Of course I saw her. I made love to her not much more than an hour ago. Pretty impressive, if you ask me, considering we went at it late last night, too, but what can I say? She makes me feel like a much younger man.

After we finished, we showered together - to save time, obviously - and then she slipped into her purple silk blouse, pairing it with a black skirt and jacket.

So what's the big deal if I'm wearing a black suit with a lavender shirt and a purple tie nearly the exact shade as her blouse?

I bit back a smile as Provenza grumbled and waved me away from his desk.

"Just go over there," he muttered.

"Andy," Tao called out. "I checked into those numbers you texted me. None of them have been turned on yet, but I've got it set up to ping me when one does."

"Nice work, Mike. Oh, and let's get back on that DUI report, too. Maybe we can figure out the backdoor used to gain access to the captain's personnel file."

"You got it," he agreed, already turning back to his computer. "Any luck ID'ing the guy?"

"No, but as soon as Sanchez gets here, we're going back over there to see what other kind of surveillance we can get our hands on. He's got to be on video somewhere."

"You're taking Sanchez? What am I, chopped liver?" Provenza asked me. I guess he's feeling left out lately, as my partner. Probably because I don't spend any personal time with him anymore, so now it's more noticeable at work when we don't head out together.

But I want Sanchez with me on this. When we find this guy, his particular skill set might come in handy.

"I didn't want to irritate you with my fashion sense," I replied casually. When he narrowed his eyes at me, I explained, "The neighborhood has a large Spanish-speaking population."

I'm really good at off-the-cuff lying. I'm not sure why, unless maybe it was all that practice I got in, with my ex-wife.

Regardless, he seemed to buy my explanation, although he still looked less than thrilled.

"Don't you think you should bring the captain up to speed first?" he asked me, and I suppose he's got me there. I already admitted I haven't seen her yet today, but I'm farming out the detectives like I'm running the show.

I glanced over at her office, catching sight of her through the open blinds.

Absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, I called her on the drive in," I fabricated. Actually, we discussed it while we were in the shower, but I might give him a heart attack if I said that. With my eyes still on Sharon, I added, "It was her idea for me to take Sanchez."

After another second of staring, she turned and caught me looking at her. She made some kind of circular motion with her hand that clearly said _get to work_, but then she smiled at me before shifting her attention back to whatever's on her desk.

"Have you lost your mind?"

I jumped at the sound of Provenza's voice, coming from right next to me.

"What?" I asked as I made myself turn to look at him.

"Are you honestly flirting with that woman?"

"Why would I do that? She's already admitted she's in love with me, so I don't have to work at it anymore," I said with a grin.

"Uh huh. You look like an idiot, mooning over her like that. You need to get it through your head that it's never going to happen."

See what I mean? I'm completely honest with him and he's clueless.

"Hey, Flynn! You ready?"

I looked across the room to see that Sanchez had arrived, so I nodded at him and then turned to my partner again, who was still staring at me pointedly, waiting for me to respond to his warning.

"I know she'd have to be crazy to give me a second glance," I assured him.

Another true statement. I mean, I guess she _is _crazy, but I'm glad for it.

"Exactly," he agreed, and this time, maybe it _did _sting a little that he's so sure Sharon would never be interested in me. "You're obsessed with finding this guy, but solving the mystery isn't going to endear you to her, trust me."

"You think that's what I'm trying to do?"

He shrugged and nodded emphatically.

"This asshole is out there trying to ruin _our captain's_ reputation," I reminded him angrily. "That doesn't piss you off?"

I love Provenza like a brother, but he sure can annoy the hell out of me.

"Well of course it does, Flynn. That's why I'm going through the captain's files from FID, looking for possible suspects," he said gruffly. "But what I'm _not _doing is running out to jump on my trusty steed, trying to try to solve this thing all on my own just to impress a woman _who is our boss_."

I glared at him for a beat and then shook my head and walked away from him. If I keep up the conversation, I'm going to end up saying something I'll regret, so instead, I poked my head in Sharon's office.

"Sanchez is here. We're heading out," I told her.

"Okay. Keep me apprised of the situation," she instructed as she considered me carefully. I'm sure she can tell I'm irritated. "Everything okay?"

I took a couple of steps inside her office and mumbled, "Provenza."

She hummed thoughtfully as she looked through the window at the subject of our discussion, so I followed her gaze and watched him, too, as he slowly went back to his desk.

"You need to tell him about us," she said quietly.

"I'm not sure if that'll do it. He seems pretty set in his opinion."

"Which is what?"

"That I have no business even calling you by your first name, much less dating you."

She shifted her focus back to me, and her expression is soothing, comforting.

"There's more to it," she stated. "You should do something with him, just the two of you. Get him talking."

My first response is a big _no_ because she and I don't get nearly enough time together, so why waste some of my off-duty time with Provenza, who only wants to tell me that I'm nowhere near good enough for the woman I love?

But after a pause, I realize she's right. I've almost completely shut him out lately, and I've been a crappy friend, so I need to do something to fix it. I'm still not sure if I'll tell him about me and Sharon, but a couple of hours of guy time won't kill me. Although I like that she offered for me to out us. I had a feeling we were getting to that point anyway, but she still hasn't told Taylor yet. It's another affirmation of her trust in the squad that she's willing to share with them before filing the official paperwork.

"Okay," I agreed. "If there's time. But for now…"

"I know," she said with a smile. "Find the guy who bought the phones and tie him in with the officer making the accusation."

"You got it, Captain."

I left her office and found Provenza looking at me so I gave him a nod as I met Sanchez at the door and then the two of us headed back over to Whittier.

Along the way, Sanchez and I had an interesting conversation. One I never would've considered.

"I have a date tonight," he said, his typical monotone almost making me miss his point.

"Huh. Wait, a date?" I asked in surprise.

Not that I pegged Sanchez for celibate, but he doesn't talk about it. I think it's been ten or twelve years since his wife died, and I've seen him ogle a few women over the years, but he's never once mentioned a date, or anything else for that matter.

"I do date from time to time, sir."

"Okay," I responded, not sure what else to say.

"It's just something I don't talk about at work," he stated.

He was quiet for a minute, and I finally got it.

I think he feels bad that he knows about me and Sharon when we were trying to keep it out of the office, so now he wants to level the playing field.

"You don't have to say anything," I told him. "I mean, don't feel like you have to…"

"It's Emma Rios," he interrupted.

"Seriously?" I asked, my voice coming out much louder than intended. "DDA Rios?"

"You think it's a bad idea?"

I almost laughed at his question, considering that's how Sharon and I got started, discussing what was and wasn't a bad idea. Turns out not one thing about the two of us is a bad idea.

"I think," I began slowly, deciding to be supportive since that's how I'd like Provenza to be with me. "We'd better make sure we finish up at a decent time tonight so you won't miss your date."

We drove in silence for a few miles, and then he said, "Thank you."

"You were expecting me to say something else?"

"Well, you know, she's…and I'm…"

He didn't finish either description, but he sounds like maybe he's nervous and I'm wondering if this is the first _real _date, one he's taken seriously, since his wife.

I can appreciate that. I remember how nervous I was when I asked Sharon out to dinner that first time.

Well, I mean the first time when I didn't have the excuse of the ballet. And even then, it was still only supposedly as friends, and yet I knew it wasn't, so I was sweating bullets because all I kept thinking was why on earth would this woman ever say yes to spending time with me?

_"Um…Captain?"_ I said as I knocked and opened her office door at the same time, cautiously poking my head inside.

_"Yes, come in," _she offered with a smile that sent a rush of both pleasure and fear through me because she looked _so_ beautiful and that only re-emphasized the idea that she would never say yes.

_"I'm sorry to bother you,"_ I said as I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not wanting to sit, but not sure where to put my hands. I ended up shoving them into my pockets.

_"No bother. I'm almost finished. What can I do for you?"_

_"I need a…" _I began, but then I stopped myself. I almost said _a favor_. And it _would _be a favor, but if I call it that, she'll go, and I didn't want her to go because of any reason other than that she wanted to go. _ "Um…I mean…"_

Then I just stopped talking altogether, and the longer I stood there with no words coming out, the more mortified and tongue tied I became.

_"Andy?" _she asked, still smiling even as she looked at me inquisitively. _"What is it?"_

And I have no explanation for what came out next. I mean, I had no intention of telling her - ever.

In hindsight, I think maybe I wanted us to start out with a clean slate, rather than going forward with the hope of something and have it be based on a little white lie of omission.

_"I let my family think that you're my girlfriend," _I said in a rush. "_That's why I asked you to go to The Nutcracker with me, because they were all expecting you to be there."_

_"I know,_" she said, her smile broadening.

_"You do?"_

_"It didn't take a detective to figure that out,_" she said playfully. _"Is that what's bothering you? That you haven't told them the truth?"_

_"Oh no, I've come clean with them. I felt bad for not ever telling you, though. The whole situation kind of got away from me, and…I'm sorry." _

_"No need for apologies," _she replied easily. _" I had a lovely time."_

_"Oh. Good. Okay. Um…okay," _I said ineloquently. _ "Well, goodnight."_

I turned to leave, and she asked curiously, _"Is that the only reason you came in here? To tell me that?"_

So then I figured what the hell? I'd cleared the air and she wasn't mad at me, and the worst that could happen was she'd say no.

_"Um…no," _I answered, turning to face her again._ "Actually, I wanted to know if you'd like to get some dinner."_

_"You mean, like a date?" _she asked, and her tone was teasing, like she was thinking about the time she offered to go to Nicole's wedding with me, and I stumbled through clarifying whether or not it was a date.

It was the perfect opportunity for me to say, _yes exactly like a date_ because that was what I _really_ wanted, but I panicked and eased back a little because I was terrified that she'd say no and more than anything, I just wanted to spend time with her so what difference did the label make?

_"Like…the two of us having dinner together," _I said ambiguously.

"_Okay. Yes, that sounds nice,_" she agreed.

And that was the start of this thing we've got going, and now I feel like it was the right thing to do, to start out _not_ labeling it, because we took the time to _really_ get to know each other and become friends before it evolved into a full-blown relationship.

But I definitely remember that feeling of awe over having her say yes that first time, so I understand what Sanchez is going through.

"She said yes, didn't she?" I pointed out.

"That's true," he answered as we pulled into a parking spot on Whittier.

I glanced over at him and saw him smiling a little, and then he nodded at me and the two of us got down to business. It took several hours, but we finally pieced it together, after multiple sightings on various security feeds along Whittier, and a couple of helpful store owners who pointed us in the right direction.

So that's how we ended up in a backyard on South Concord. It's where we found Marion Jones, aka Big Mary. He's the guy who got the phones from the kid.

"I didn't break no laws. I don't have to tell you shit, man."

"Those phones were used in the commission of a crime, genius," I replied sharply. "So if you don't tell us who you gave them to, we'll just arrest you instead."

For the record, his nickname isn't one of those misnomers. He's at least six-four, probably three hundred pounds. Oh, and around twenty years old and bald. Which means the kid's description was total crap. If I have time, I'm going to go back over there and try to scare him straight for screwing with the police.

But not right now.

For now, we're trying to figure out what Big Mary _did_ with the phones because he's been saying that he doesn't have them, and I tend to believe him. He doesn't seem to have the IQ to pull off the kind of game being played against Sharon.

"So what'd you do with them? Who'd you give them to, huh?" Sanchez asked gruffly as he got in the suspect's face. Not easy to do when he's nearly a foot shorter, but he still manages to be intimidating, which is why I wanted him to come with me.

"Arrest me, then," he said cockily, holding his hands out in front of him.

I shrugged and reached for my cuffs as I said, "Okay, Einstein, let's take a ride."

There's no way we'll be able to hold him on such a flimsy charge, but I'm hoping that by calling his bluff, he might decide to come clean.

I slapped on the cuffs and then my cell phone started ringing, so I let Sanchez shove Big Mary around the side of the house, towards the street, while I answered the call by saying, "We're on the way back to you."

"You have a suspect?" Sharon asked.

"No, but we've got the guy who bought the phones from the kid. It's just that he gave them to someone else, and he won't give us a name."

"So you're arresting him?"

"Just scaring him," I admitted quietly. "How's it going there?"

"Oh, well I _did _get a name," she said, her voice now a whisper, too.

"The name of who?"

"The officer making the accusation."

"Who is it?" I asked sharply as I stopped walking, already losing interest in Big Mary.

"He works Vice. Greg Hernandez."

"Do you remember him?"

"Not at all," she admitted. "I've come up with some names that wouldn't have surprised me, had I learned they were behind it, but his isn't one of them."

His name isn't familiar to me, either, but all I can think about at the moment is getting him alone in a dark alley and finding out what the hell his problem is.

"I'm on my way," I said firmly.

"Andy, you can't talk to him."

"The hell I can't," I fired back, not quite yelling, but loud enough to catch Sanchez's attention. He stopped a dozen or so yards ahead of me and looked back. "That little son of a bitch…"

"Lieutenant," she interrupted. "I said you can_not_ talk to him, am I making myself clear?"

I paused for a minute, taken aback by her tone, but then deciding that she's right, both to talk to me like that and for what she said.

We're working and she's my captain, and I was arguing against a direct order. And if I talk to the guy, then Taylor will know that we know his name, and that could get Sharon in even more trouble. Not to mention that I can't be objective about this at all. I'm having enough trouble with Big Mary, much less with the scumbag who's been spreading lies about Sharon.

"Yes, ma'am," I finally said, compliant in spite of my increased blood pressure.

She said my name on a heavy sigh, and I immediately felt guilty for putting her in the position of having to pull rank on me in the first place.

"I'm sorry," I said with sincerity. "I just…I want this guy."

"I know you do. And so do I. But we have to do it the right way," she said softly.

"I know."

"See how your guy reacts to the name," she suggested. "That might tell you for sure whether or not he's lying about having the phones. If he's clueless, he probably won't know the officer."

I nodded and held up my hand to Sanchez, telling him to stay put while I walked towards them.

"And I _do_ have a plan for getting some information out of Hernandez," she continued.

I should've known. Maybe Provenza's right. Maybe I am trying to be the hero and solve this thing all by myself.

"Of course you do," I said, finally allowing myself to smile. "Okay, we'll take another run at this guy and see if we can shake him up."

"Good. I'll see you when you get back."

I hung up with her and met Sanchez and Big Mary near the front yard, and the big guy is actually starting to look a little bit freaked out about his impending trip to a police station.

I got up in his face and asked him roughly, "Who's Greg Hernandez?"

"Who?"

His expression showed only confusion, no recognition at all.

"Greg Hernandez," I repeated. "Did you give him the phones?"

"No, I don't know that guy, I swear! And I don't know the guy I gave the phones to, either. He's just some dude who asked me if I wanted to make a hundred bucks by buying a bunch of phones, so I said hell yeah, but then I didn't want to get caught on no camera buying 'em, in case he was gonna do something with 'em, so I gave that kid some of the money so that he'd get 'em for me. That's the truth, I swear!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Sanchez, who just shrugged at me, and then I took off the handcuffs and clipped them back on my belt as I said, "Okay, Big Mary. Tell us everything you remember about the guy."

Twenty minutes later, we were back in the car with a description of the guy who paid him.

"So he pays a guy to buy phones, and then that guy pays a kid to buy phones," I complained as I started the engine. "What, crooks can't just buy their own burner cells anymore?"

"They're getting smarter, sir."

"This guy _can't _be this smart. He sure as hell picked the wrong captain to screw with," I grumbled.

"So back to Whittier?"

"Yeah."

We figured that since he hit up somebody in the area, maybe those same helpful store owners would recognize_ this _guy, so it looks like we have to do a repeat of this morning.

Or at least, that was the plan.

But halfway over there, I got another call, this time from Provenza.

"The captain's case gets put on hold, Flynn. We picked up another murder."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sharon POV**

* * *

It was nearly midnight when I finally got home. Rusty is already in bed, and Andy is out with Provenza, so I dropped my things on the table, poured myself a glass of wine, and slipped out onto the balcony.

Three months ago, I probably would've gone straight to bed, but these days, I wait for Andy. Or at least I try to. And tonight I know he won't be too far behind me. He's not like Jack. He won't spend all night in a bar. I'm sure there was a time in Andy's life when he did that exact type of thing, but not anymore. I have no doubt that he's anxious to get home to me, but his friendship needs attention first, and I can wait.

I sighed heavily and stepped out of my shoes as I took a sip of wine.

It was another long, exhausting day, and for the first time since taking over Major Crimes, I find myself thinking about taking a vacation.

_With Andy_, I thought, really warming up to the idea.

I don't care where as long as it's just the two of us.

And no cell phones.

Or murders.

Although I can't complain much about today's case. We found our suspect _and_ got a confession, all within the course of about twelve hours.

We left for the scene just before lunch, while Andy and Julio were still working the burner phone angle. I decided to ride with Provenza, and my statement of such was met with a long-suffering sigh and an eye roll.

I wasn't sure if he was still in a bad mood about Andy, or if he just didn't want me in the car with him, but he seemed content to kept his comments to himself. During the first ten minutes of the ride, the silence was stifling, though, so I finally had to say something.

_"Is there something you want to talk about?" _I asked him.

He took his eyes off the road long enough to give me a brief, blank stare, but he stayed quiet.

_"Lieutenant?_" I prompted.

_"Everything's fine,"_ he mumbled. "_I'm fine, you're fine, Flynn's fine…we're all just…fine."_

His response was very telling, considering he brought up Andy when he's not around. I wondered if Andy was right, that he won't take it well to hear about our relationship. Maybe he truly doesn't like me. I thought we were past that, but perhaps he's just gotten better at hiding his distaste for me.

Or maybe it's just that he feels like he's losing his friend. And partner, I suppose. Andy's been doing more with Julio lately, and I've encouraged it, mostly due to the fact that Julio was privy to more than the rest of the squad, after the run-ins with Jack.

I decided to make a point of pairing Andy with Provenza during the current investigation.

_"How can you not see what's going on?_" he asked suddenly. "_Are you really that…oh never mind. Just…never mind."_

_"What is it that you think I should be seeing?"_

_"Flynn," _he said with annoyance, as if I should garner his meaning just from the name. _"He's got this…he seems to think…"_

He stopped abruptly at a red light and then turned to look at me.

_"The least you could do is say something to him. You know, discourage him politely."_

He continued to stare at me and it finally dawned on me that it isn't that he disapproves of me and Andy being together. It's that he thinks I'll hurt him. That I'm enjoying the attention even though I never intend on following through with anything.

I couldn't decide whether or not to be offended by his opinion of my character, so instead I went with being pleased that he's concerned about Andy's feelings.

I also decided that disclosure couldn't wait because it was _really_ upsetting him, even more than I'd previously realized, and I couldn't let any lingering personal issues disrupt the squad's ability to work as a team.

_"I __**have**__ said something to him,"_ I stated carefully. _"But not to discourage him. Quite the opposite, actually." _

_"Wait, so you're saying…"_

He couldn't seem to finish the thought, so I finished it for him.

_"I'm saying that you don't need to worry about Andy's feelings being unrequited. But that's __**all**__ I'm going to say about it, are we clear, Lieutenant?"_

His expression was priceless, and I have to admit that it feels kind of nice to let others know about us. As much as I enjoyed keeping the secret, it also feels gratifying to share with the people in my life.

_"Light's green,"_ I said quietly. He punched on the gas harder than was necessary, and then cast another glance in my direction.

_"So he's been telling the truth? When he said something about getting dressed in your…no, never mind, don't answer that."_

_"I have no intention of answering, Lieutenant, I just wanted to put your mind at ease."_

_"And you think my mind's at ease__** now**__?" _he asked with incredulity.

I could just imagine the comments Andy has made recently, knowing he could say whatever he wanted without Provenza believing him, so the lieutenant was probably rehashing everything in his mind and piecing together a fairly accurate picture.

"_I suppose that depends on the nature of your concerns_," I pointed out.

He grunted incoherently, so I stayed quiet, giving him the opportunity to absorb this apparently shocking news.

By the time we got to the crime scene, he seemed mostly okay. He did stare at me for a prolonged moment as we unbuckled in preparation to get out of the car, and then he looked across the street to where Andy and Julio had just parked as well, and he said to me, "_Don't plan on seeing your __**boyfriend **__tonight. Apparently, Flynn and I have some catching up to do_."

He didn't wait for my response, but instead just got out of the car, and I was worried he might spend some time mumbling inappropriate remarks, but he didn't. In fact, the entire squad was in rare form, following my orders almost before I could give them, and making insightful suppositions based on the evidence we obtained.

By the time we left the victim's house, we had a good idea of who our killer might be.

_"Captain, I just got a message," _Amy said to me as we all headed for our cars. She didn't say it was from Cooper, but that was the inference.

Lieutenant Cooper was how I found out about Greg Hernandez.

Earlier in the day, Amy knocked on my door.

_"Captain?" _Amy asked as she peered inside.

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you have a minute?"_

I nodded and waved her in, and to my surprise, she closed the door behind her before coming over to stand in front of my desk. She's rarely concerned about anyone else hearing what she has to say to me, with the only exception that comes to mind being when she disclosed to me her relationship with Lieutenant Cooper.

I hope this isn't bad news about the two of them. I'm kind of rooting for _that _office romance, now that I've got one of my own going on.

_"I just took a coffee break with Cooper,"_ she said, her voice still quiet even though we're behind closed doors. _"He managed to obtain some information. Something we aren't supposed to know."_

_"Such as?"_

_"The identity of your accuser."_

I held her gaze for a moment while the information rolled through my brain, and then I asked, "_Did you ask him to get the name?"_

Because if she did, that means she told him about the accusation in the first place, something which I was hoping would remain confidential, only between the people in my division, FID, Taylor, and Pope.

_"No, ma'am. He doesn't even realize what he's given me. He mentioned that he bumped into Chief Taylor this morning, and that he was coming out of a conference room, along with…this particular detective. Cooper knows him, from work he's done in the past. When he said it to me, it was strictly conversational, but since you told us that Taylor was meeting with your accuser this morning…"_

_"Okay,"_ I said, holding up my hand to stop her, because she was clearly flustered, talking a mile a minute. _"Okay, so you have his name."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

The fact that I haven't already quoted the rule book to her and then promptly sent her out of my office tells me that I'm considering breaking the rules.

It's_ really_ not like me to do so, but I can't help it. This detective has obviously broken the rules to try to get at me, by filing a false accusation, so it stands to reason that I should be able to defend myself by learning everything I can about him.

And that's justification, I know. Andy really_ is_ rubbing off on me.

_"Tell me,_" I instructed.

So that's when I first heard about Detective Greg Hernandez.

_"Cooper said he's a decent detective, but has a thing about women," _Amy concluded.

_"What kind of thing?"_

_"Strong ideas about where we belong,"_ she stated. _"As in, the kitchen, the bedroom…"_

_"I get it. Okay, so he doesn't like that I'm a woman in charge of a division. That's enough to prompt him to fabricate such a detailed story?"_ I thought aloud.

It was a rhetorical question, and Amy recognized it as such, just waiting patiently for further instructions, although I could tell she was anxious, and it occurred to me that she already had an idea of how to proceed. I had a feeling it was something similar to mine.

_"How would you feel about asking Lieutenant Cooper to do some reconnaissance work for us?_" I asked her, and she immediately smiled.

_"I was hoping you'd say that. I thought we could get him to bump into him again, casually you know, and then once he pulls him into a conversation, he can bring up your name and see what kind of response he gets."_

_"Good,_" I said with a nod. "_Go ahead and fill him in on the details, so that he knows what he's getting into."_

_"Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of it right away."_

She turned to leave, and I said to her, _"I appreciate your discretion, Detective. It means a lot to me."_

_"Absolutely," _she responded, as if not being discreet had never occurred to her.

She was a great addition to this division, no matter my stated reasons in the beginning. Having someone who at least pretended to like me was only a bonus. I could see potential in her, and she's risen to the challenge.

Once she was gone, I picked up the phone to call Andy. As expected, he went off the deep end after I gave him the name.

The man has a temper, that's for sure. But he does respect authority and as much as I hated pulling rank on him, it immediately quieted him down. If we'd been together in person, a touch on his arm would've done the same thing, but being on the phone left me with limited options.

But at the crime scene, it was all of us, and he was close enough to me that I could settle him down quickly if I needed to, so I let Amy tell us all about the message.

_"Cooper says he was very chatty. And his story sounds more like a fantasy, but he's sticking to it."_

_"What, like this guy's got a thing for her?" _Andy spoke up, and I have to give him credit for maintaining an even tone because I can tell by his eyes that he's livid again.

_"Definitely. And he's saying that the reason you pressured him is because…" _

She stopped talking at looked at me with concern.

_"Finish, please,"_ I instructed.

She looked at me apologetically and then said, "_He says the two of you had a one night stand. Or that's what it was for him, but you wanted more, and when he said no, you got mad. That happened a week before he was sent to your office. That's his explanation for why you…why you, um…made the offer."_

_"Because he was just so good I had to have him again,"_ I said with heavy sarcasm.

_"Something like that,_" she acknowledged.

_"Okay, that's it, Captain. We can't play nice anymore," _Andy said, the words sliding out through gritted teeth. _"Let me and Sanchez bump into him tonight after work."_

_"No. First things first, and in case you forgot, we have a murder to solve. Aren't you and Provenza going to the husband's place of business to see what he has to say for himself?"_

_"But…"_

_"Come on, Flynn, you heard the captain,"_ Provenza said, lightly pushing Andy in the direction of the car.

Julio and Amy went to round up the victim's lover, while Mike and I went back to the office.

Along the way, I sent a text to Andy.

_**Take a breath. It doesn't help to get so angry.**_

He texted back.

_**You aren't? It's bad enough what he's saying, but to not be able to do anything about it makes it even worse. **_

A second text immediately followed.

_**You told Provenza about us?**_

That made me smile. With everything else going on, I'd already forgotten about that conversation, otherwise I would've made a point to tell Andy. I could just imagine the earful he was getting.

I sent a reply.

_**It felt like the right thing to do. I hope that's okay.**_

And then I typed: _**If Hernandez is talking freely about me, he'll end up putting his foot in his mouth. **_

I started to hit send, but then I added, _**But yes, I'm mad.**_

I sat for a moment with my phone in my hand, and then I sent one more text.

_**I love you.**_

I'm not sure why I had to pause before typing it, except maybe just because we were working, I don't know. But it doesn't hurt anything to send a text while riding in a car, and it's something I think he needed to hear at the moment.

It's actually strange how comfortable I've gotten saying those words again, in such a short amount of time, especially considering that it took me more than a week to work up the nerve to say them to Andy.

In fact, the night we made love out here on the balcony is the first time I _almost_ said it.

Up to that point, I think I was still in denial. We were friends. And of course we were physically attracted to each other. I mean, it was _that _pull that had me glossing over the rules in the first place.

At no time did I anticipate that I'd fall for him so hard. I just assumed that, at our age, we could manage a relationship that was largely friendship, with the added benefit of occasional sex.

I also thought that type of arrangement would suit _him_.

But not only was the _sex _more, everything else was more, too. It wasn't just the random falling into bed to relieve stress after a particularly difficult day. It was conversations in the dark. It was comforting each other. It was being interested in each other's thoughts and feelings. It was him being able to make me laugh at the most unexpected times.

And as the weeks went by, the more time I spent with him, the more time I _wanted_ to spend with him.

That specific day, leading up to the night on the balcony, we'd been teasing each other all day with looks and innuendo. We hadn't made love in the previous three days, and it's funny because I'd gone years before without sex and yet with Andy, waiting three days was about to kill me. Him, too, I think.

So that evening, we got home and went out on the balcony to unwind, as we did from time to time, and I was fully expecting him to be all over me. I was_ looking forward_ to him being all over me. I love how he makes me feel like he can't get enough of me.

So when we went outside, he kissed me - deeply and full of passion, like he almost always does the second we're alone - but then he stepped back and said he'd be right back. He went inside, so I took a deep, steadying breath and then sat down in the chair.

He reappeared moments later, with a glass of wine in his hand.

"_You had that meeting with Taylor this afternoon,_" he explained. "_I thought you might need this_."

I reached out to accept the glass, and my heart was pounding with a completely different kind of anticipation. The realization that he was more concerned about how I was feeling than he was about his own needs...that he truly cared about my mental well-being…that I wasn't just a challenge for him, or another rule to break…and that _he_ wasn't just a means of scratching an itch for _me_.

I was in love with him.

That last thought nearly took my breath away, and I analyzed it to death, trying to deny its veracity, but the only thing I managed to prove was that not only was it _true_, but that it had _been_ true for quite some time.

_"I don't know how you wear these things, all day every day," _Andy said softly as he sat at the end of my chair, settling my legs in his lap and then pulling off my heels.

_"You get used to them,_" I replied, my brain still on a continuous loop of _I love him_. It was disconcerting, to say the least. I haven't been in love since Jack. Since _early_ Jack.

_"I find that hard to believe," _he insisted as he took one foot between his hands and began a gentle massage.

_"Fashion over comfort?" _I offered, smiling, but still panicked on the inside.

How could I be in love with Andy Flynn?

But that question was easy to answer. It was only so baffling because I'd been in such denial.

I mean, he's such a kind, gentle soul. Sounds silly, to equate those words with Lieutenant Flynn, but it's true. And the more I've learned that, the more I've come to realize that his temper is usually directly associated with him feeling powerless about an injustice to someone. It's him, standing up for others as opposed to being about him _personally_. He genuinely cares about people.

"_Well, you do wear them well,"_ he murmured, his voice almost as soothing to me as his fingers. He finished with one foot and then worked on the other, and I found myself just watching him. The way he knew which spots were ticklish, so he used more pressure. The way he flicked his gaze over to mine from time to time and would just smile at me. The way he seemed perfectly content trying to make me feel good.

_"You want to talk about Taylor?_" he asked, sliding his hands up my calves, gently kneading the muscles for a moment before moving higher to where the hem of my skirt rests at my knees.

_"Not in the least,"_ I answered. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I just tossed back the last of the wine and set the glass on the table next to me. _"It was fine. Budgets and such. No surprises."_

_"Oh," _he replied, and then he lowered his eyes again, looking at his hands as they moved upward beneath my skirt.

It hit me then that maybe he thought I was going to offer Chief Taylor disclosure about us. We've been discussing it, but I'm not ready yet, and at the moment, I thought maybe he was taking that as a personal slight.

_"Andy, I don't want to tell him yet."_

_"Because you think that soon there won't be anything to tell?"_

_"No," _I said quickly, leaning forward in the chair and putting my hand on his cheek. "_No, that's not it at all. Andy, I…"_

And that's when it almost came out.

_I love you._

But the words were harder to say than I anticipated. In fact, they got caught in my throat so that I couldn't say anything at all, and I could see his confidence flagging, and I brought my lips to his, pressing lightly in what I hoped was a reassuring kiss.

_"I like having the secret,_" I explained. "_I like that it's just you and me, and no one is watching us or analyzing us, or wondering what we might be doing."_

When he still looked unsure, I added, "_Andy, you have to know how much I care about you. I wouldn't be doing this if I weren't…"_

That's the second time I almost said it.

_If I weren't in love with you. _

It's also the moment when I realized just _how long_ I must have been in love with him, or at the very least, well on my way to it because what I said was true. I never would've started a relationship with him if it were only going to be casual.

_"I will tell Taylor,_" I promised. "_I just hate him having any ammunition against either one of us, you know?"_

_"I know,"_ he said, drawing me into his arms. _"And I'm sorry for pushing it."_

We held each other for a moment, and then I felt him breathe in deeply, his nose still buried in my hair.

"_My ex called while I was on my way over here_," he explained after another minute. "_I don't know why I always let her get in my head, but…yeah, she's got my number." _

Insecurity - magnified after conversations with his ex - was one of those unexpected things to learn about Andy.

_"Then change your number,"_ I said, pulling back so that I could look at him. I smiled as I caressed his cheek, loving the way he leaned into my hand. "_And don't ever doubt how much you mean to me, okay?"_

It was the closest I could do at the time.

He smiled back at me, and then I reminded him of just exactly what he'd been doing before our conversation distracted him, and his eyes darkened, sparking a visceral reaction in me even before he slid his hand back underneath my skirt in order to continue massaging my thighs.

I scooted closer to him, encouraging greater exploration, and he happily obliged, shoving my skirt up around my hips as he brought his lips to mine for one of those toe-tingling kisses of his that never fail to set me on fire.

Before Andy, I never would've considering abusing my patio furniture in such a fashion, but that night it never once entered my mind. And _since_ that night, I've been ready to try it again because the romanticism of the moon and the city lights and the crisp night air combined with Andy's passion made it an experience I'll never forget.

"Sharon?"

I glanced up to see Andy standing in the balcony doorway. His tie was off, and his shirt unbuttoned at the top, and it probably seems silly, but my stomach does flip-flops just at the sight of him.

"You made it home alive," I said with a smile as I rose from the chair and walked towards him.

"Barely," he answered with a grin. "And don't think you're off the hook. Provenza still has a thing or two to say to you, too."

I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my cheek against his chest, and reveled in how just being with him makes life seem better. I never would've guessed that before, that I was missing out on anything, but this, with him, has to be as good as it gets.

"I can handle the lieutenant," I deflected. "I just wanted to make sure you guys are still friends."

"We're fine," he assured me. "He's still in shock, though, I think, so I might get another round in a couple of days once he's had time to let it all sink in."

"Understandable," I mused. "Are _we _fine?"

"You tell me. I'm the one who acted like an ass, and made you call me _lieutenant_," he answered.

"We're fine," I promised, and then I tilted my head up towards his, in anticipation of the kiss I've been waiting for since this morning. Fourteen hours seems like a long time to have to wait, so we need to make up for lost time.

"You ready for bed?" he asked as his lips moved away from mine, burning a path down the side of my neck.

I'm ready for something, but it's not bed. And after my lovely walk down memory lane, I know what I want. It's risky, considering Rusty's in bed, but if we turn out the balcony lights, we'll be practically invisible from inside…

"No," I answered coyly as I took him by the hand. "I was thinking we could spend some time outside."

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sharon POV**

* * *

"You didn't have to take me. You're going to be late for work."

I glanced over at Rusty, where he sat in the passenger seat, but he was staring out the window.

"And you would've been late for class, if you'd taken the bus," I replied easily.

My spare car, the one Rusty typically takes to school, decided not to start this morning. Not normally a call for panic, but Rusty certainly can't afford to be late during finals. He only has today and tomorrow, and then he's done, but if he were to miss, that might throw everything off.

"Besides, it kind of feels like old times, don't you think? Me, driving you to school?"

My tone was playful, and he finally looked in my direction, but his expression was solemn and he stayed quiet.

"What is it? Are you nervous about the English exam today?"

"No, it's not that," he said vaguely, then in a less than subtle attempt to change the subject, he asked with forced cheerfulness, "Hey, how come you and Flynn don't just ride to work together?"

"Because people at work still don't know about us. Or most of them, anyway."

"So friends can't drive friends to work?"

"They could," I said with a smile. "But it might spark the rumor mill, and honestly, that's about the last thing I need right now."

The sexual harassment charge was finally cleared up the day before yesterday, so for almost thirty-six hours, things have been quiet.

The morning after our repeat performance on the balcony, I arrived at work only to find Chiefs Taylor and Pope lurking outside my office.

_"Captain, can we have a word?"_

Not exactly the best way to start the work day, but I maintained a neutral expression as I opened my office door and gestured for them to join me inside.

As I walked towards my desk, I had the irrational fear that something on me was out of place, like maybe my blouse was misbuttoned or - _God forbid_ - wrong side out. It's not, I know, but I couldn't keep from glancing down quickly to make sure things were in order.

I blame Andy entirely for my paranoia.

Because I was already dressed and ready to leave that morning - on time, I might add - when Andy decided to get frisky. I really don't know how he does it, considering our outdoor activities the previous night, but he was most definitely ready for another round, catching me before I left the bedroom and trapping me against the door with his body as he began kissing my neck and unbuttoning my blouse.

The man is insatiable.

Not that I'm complaining.

Or at least, I wasn't at the time, but as I moved behind my desk, about to turn around to face Pope and Taylor, I was worried that in my rush to re-dress and get to work, I may have made a critical error.

_"Yes, gentlemen, what can I do for you this morning?" _I asked, and I was pleased with how calm my voice sounded.

"_Chief Taylor would like to update you on the sexual harassment investigation, and I thought I'd sit in," _Chief Pope said. I nodded at him, about to shift my attention to Taylor when I noticed Pope's eyes drop in the vicinity of my chest. _Did_ I miss a button? It took all of my willpower not to look down.

Instead, I looked over at Taylor, and found him looking me in the eyes, so that was a good thing.

I mean, I've caught Pope looking before, so maybe this was just one of those times. Ironic, that he was there to brief me on sexual harassment charges filed against me while sitting there eyeballing my chest, but whatever. I just wanted to hear what they had to say and then send them on their way because my squad had the potential to make good progress on my case today, since we solved our murder the night before. I was hoping we could find out more about the phones. And possibly finesse some more information about Hernandez.

_"I spoke with your accuser yesterday,"_ Taylor informed me. "_And I found his account to be…lacking."_

_"How so?" _I asked, glancing back over at Pope just as he brought his eyes up to mine.

"_He seemed pretty intent on telling me about the…details, and I don't mean of what you allegedly said in the office but rather what happened before." _

Taylor trailed off, looking uncomfortable, so then Pope finished.

_"He said, and I quote,_ _**we had one hot, sweaty night together - who knew the chick would get so attached**_**.**"

He shook his head in disgust as he said the words, and while I appreciated that the detective's account had left them both with doubts, it was also frustrating that it took him mentioning a one-nighter with me for them to become suspicious.

Or at least, Taylor anyway. I don't think Pope believed it from the start, but regardless, it's a frustrating experience to have my superiors ruminating over my sex life. Another reason why I'm not in a hurry to tell Taylor about me and Andy. He'll tell Pope, and I understand that, but then it will have both of them thinking about things that aren't any of their business.

And the timing, if I were to tell him after these allegations…it's just better to wait.

_"Captain,"_ Pope said as he rose from his chair. "_I apologize that this can't be thrown in the trash just on principle, but having worked FID, you understand that we have to follow through with the investigation."_

_"Of course,"_ I answered. "_Might I suggest a specific investigative line?"_

I planned to do it myself, if they wouldn't agree to it, but it would look better if Taylor did it, rather than one of my people.

_"Name it,_" Pope said.

"_Pull his bank records. I don't think he came up with this on his own. Somebody paid him to do it."_

_"How can you be so sure about that?" _Taylor asked cautiously.

_"The timing of everything. The DUI report, the phone calls, and then this…it's all happened over the course of a couple of weeks, and it's all designed to unnerve me, to paint me in a very bad light."_

_"Phone calls?" _Chief Pope asked.

"_I've gotten a few hang-ups. Or rather, laughter first, and then a hang up. It's fairly juvenile, really, but it's most likely related."_

_"Why haven't I heard about this before now?"_ he said, turning to Taylor, who just shrugged and looked at me with accusation.

"_It didn't seem important, and my squad is looking into it, so it's being handled."_

That seemed to mollify Pope, although Taylor fixed me with a disappointed stare before turning to leave.

"_Captain, I appreciate your tolerance of this unpleasant situation. I'm sure we'll be able to resolve the matter by the end of the day, right, Chief?"_ Pope said as he opened the door.

_"Absolutely,"_ Taylor agreed.

An hour later, they were both back at my door.

_"Yes, come in,"_ I told them, the beginnings of annoyance staining my voice.

_"You were right,"_ Taylor said without preamble. _"I pulled his financials, and he had an unexplained deposit in the amount of five thousand dollars."_

I sat back in my chair while I processed that information. Five thousand dollars to make up a story about me…

_"Did you ask him about it?"_ I questioned.

_"He had no viable explanation," _Taylor admitted, and then Pope spoke up in that clipped, efficient method he uses when he's reached the end of his rope.

_"Captain, I'm ready to close the book on this thing, if you're willing to answer two questions without representation."_

I nodded and waved my hand at him, prompting him to get to it, so then he said, "_Detective Greg Hernandez…"_

_"Chief!" _Taylor admonished, but Pope merely shrugged.

"_His identity is only withheld during the investigation. Now that we know for sure it's total crap, I see no reason why the captain can't know his name."_

He paused for a moment, but then Taylor nodded and shrugged his acquiescence so then Pope turned back to me.

_"Captain, have you ever, at any time, engaged in sexual activity with Detective Hernandez?"_

_"No."_

_"Did you ever offer to forego punishment in exchange for sex?"_

_"No."_

_"Great, I'm satisfied with the word of a long-standing exemplary member of this department. You?_" he asked, turning to Taylor.

_"Yes, sir,_" he agreed.

_"Excellent. Consider the charges investigated and dropped. That being said, feel free to have your division look into the harassment effort currently going on against you, Captain. And might I suggest starting with an interrogation of the soon-to-be suspended Detective Hernandez."_

So my division has spent the last day and a half working on the case.

"How's that going, anyway?" Rusty asked me as I drove towards Saint Joseph's. "Any luck figuring out who's trying to make you look like a drunk sex addict?"

"Very funny," I said drolly. "But no, we don't have a suspect yet. We're getting there, though."

And we are. Sort of. At least we've been able to put all of our focus on it lately.

That day, I got another phone call, and Mike was able to track the location of the cell phone down to a few square blocks, and coincidentally, the location of the internet café was within that area.

_"Captain!"_ Mike shouted at me shortly after the second visit from the Pope. I looked through the window and saw him gesturing excitedly at his computer, and Andy was trotting towards my office door, and then at the same time, my phone started ringing.

I got up and walked towards the door, meeting Andy there as I held out my phone.

_"Speaker," _he said, and then we both glanced at Mike who gave us the okay, so I pushed the button.

_"How can I help you today?_" I answered smoothly, holding the phone out in front of me as I increased the volume to its maximum so that everyone in the room could hear.

Not that I expected much. Laughter has been the extent of the calls thus far, and for a few seconds, the silence that filled the room had me disappointed, thinking that would be all I got again, and it would never be enough time for Mike to trace it.

But then a deep male voice said, "_You think nothing can stick to you, is that it, bitch?"_

_"I think it's going to take more than a couple of false accusations," _I replied, my voice calm despite my excitement over his willingness to engage in conversation.

_"I'm just getting started," _he countered. "_When I finish with you, your life as you know it will be over, you get I'm saying to you? Over!"_

_"Tell me something. Why is it that you get others to do your dirty work? What are you afraid of?"_ I taunted, ignoring Andy's look of warning.

_"What am__** I**__ afraid of?"_ he repeated, shouting through the phone.

"_How about this. If you want me so bad, come and get me yourself."_

_"I think I will."_

The phone went dead, and with Andy hot on my heels, I quickly walked towards Mike, who was giving me a thumbs up.

_"Give me just a second,"_ Mike said, typing like crazy on his keyboard.

_"Did you have to challenge him like that?_" Andy said roughly under his breath.

_"Yes, it kept him talking. And it let him know I'm not afraid of him."_

_"Got it,_" Mike announced. "_He's turned it off, but the call was made somewhere in the vicinity of Miracle Mile."_

_"He's probably already on the move,"_ Provenza remarked.

_"But it's near that café," _Buzz spoke up.

_"And nowhere near Whittier,"_ Sanchez pointed out.

_"About eleven miles,_" Tao said.

_"Odds are, he either works or lives somewhere in between,"_ I stated.

_"Great, we got it down to a few hundred thousand people,"_ Andy said smartly. He's still angry at me for challenging the guy, but he'll calm down once he realizes it was the right thing to do.

_"It's more than we had half an hour ago,"_ I reasoned as I moved to the front of the room, and then I turned to face the squad and I said,_ "I know everyone noticed Chiefs Pope and Taylor in my office a little while ago. They've determined that the charges against me are baseless, and they've authorized us to include my accuser in our investigation."_

I paused while everyone said their brief piece, comments about how ridiculous the charges were to begin with, and how it shouldn't have taken so long for them to be dismissed.

_"That being said,"_ I continued. "_Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza, would you please go round up Detective Greg Hernandez and bring him here for questioning? He has some extra money in his bank account for which I'd love to have an explanation."_

I tasked Amy and Julio with going back to Whittier to continue what had begun the other day, questioning store owners about a man who may have been seen with Big Mary. Mike was still working on the IP angle, hoping to backtrack the hack into my personnel file, and Buzz had pulled traffic cam footage for Whittier, but was also going to get it for the La Brea area in hopes of catching the same vehicle or person in the both areas.

It was all needle in a haystack type work, but everyone seemed focused and committed. I went back into my office, and Andy stopped by briefly on his way out the door.

_"Don't say it,"_ I preempted. _"It was the right thing to do in order to force his hand."_

He just stared at me for a minute, and I could see him taking deep breaths in an effort for control, and then he said, _"I don't have to like it, just because you're right."_

I smiled and nodded my agreement.

_"That's true. You can be mad at me. That's your prerogative."_

_"I'm not mad,"_ he corrected. _"I just don't like it. I'll be glad when we catch this sicko."_

_"Me, too,"_ I agreed. Then my smile got broader as I said, _"And see, I was nice and assigned you to pick up Hernandez. Doesn't that count for something?"_

_"Well, yeah,"_ he admitted, finally breaking into a smile. "_Thanks for that. We'll be back soon."_

They weren't back soon. It took them all afternoon and evening to determine that Hernandez was AWOL.

_"The little son of a bitch went into hiding,"_ Andy muttered as he threw his jacket in the vicinity of his chair.

_"Trying to take down a captain is ballsy work," _Provenza commiserated. "_And __**failing **__to take one down means certain repercussions. I guess Greggy boy is hoping to avoid a beating."_

But even though _they_ had struck out, Amy and Julio returned with a sketch. A vague sketch, but a sketch nonetheless, of a man seen talking with Big Mary on the day of the purchase of the second set of phones, and Big Mary himself confirmed that the sketch kind of resembled the guy.

_"Ring any bells, Captain?"_ Julio asked me as he posted it on the board.

I stared at the average looking face with a five o'clock shadow, and ball cap covering most of his eyes, and oddly enough, I almost did hear bells, but not quite. Not enough, anyway.

_"I'm not sure,_" I admitted.

_"It could be anyone,_" Amy offered. "_It's still up in the air as to whether the suspect is white or Latino."_

We all went home that night feeling frustrated, but no one more so than Andy.

We didn't make love that night. Instead we had fast, hard sex up against the wall in my bedroom. I suppose it was Andy's way of coming to grips with feeling so powerless about everything going on around him, and I'll be honest. It was pretty gratifying for me as well because my mind was a mess, too, so it felt really good to know that Andy was a constant. In fact, it felt _so_ good that he had to put his hand over my mouth to keep me from waking Rusty.

Of course, he enjoyed teasing me about that later.

_"I never pegged you for a screamer,_" he said with a slow, smug smile.

_"I'm not,"_ I insisted, but at his raised eyebrow I corrected myself by saying, _"I __**wasn't.**__ I suppose I have you to thank for that."_

He looked very pleased with himself, and I was happy that I was able to give him that boost of confidence. And it was a true statement, too, so all the better.

Yesterday, we made more progress on the case.

Andy and Provenza found Hernandez. The only problem was that as soon as they brought him in, he lawyered up, claiming harassment. He stated that my people were bringing him in as payback for his accusation against me.

_"No, dumbass. If we were getting payback, you'd be curled up in a ball on the floor, bleeding from every orifice,_" Andy told him. "_This is called conducting an investigation into __**actual **__harassment."_

_"The man asked for a lawyer, Flynn. Let him sit in here and wait for one," _Provenza said, so they left him to stew in the interrogation room.

Buzz found eighteen possible matches, vehicles that were on both Whittier and La Brea during specified time frames. I say possible matches because he couldn't get entire plate numbers on any of them, but the partials matched, as well as color, make and model, so most of the squad spent the day trying to narrow down possibilities, hoping that a name would jump out at me, or the DMV photo associated with one of the vehicles might match the sketch.

We were still working on it at six o'clock last night, so I sent everyone home, but I'm feeling good about our chances today. We're tightening the net on this guy.

"Rusty, you aren't really interested in the details of our investigation," I said, calling him out on his stall since we're getting close to his school. "So tell me what it is that's on your mind."

He sighed and leaned his head back against the seat as he asked, "How do you always know?"

"It's a mother's job to know when something is bothering her kids," I replied.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but…well, Jack called me last night."

"Oh," I said, caught by surprise. Once clearing Jack for the DUI report, and getting him to sign the papers, I'd mostly pushed him out of my mind. "What did he want?"

"He was asking about you and Flynn. He wanted to know if it was serious, or if I thought you were just…well…he said…you get the idea, right? You don't need me to say it."

"No," I answered, already thinking of all the ways I'd like to kill Jack. How inappropriate of him to involve Rusty in this, and asking him about my sex life…not to mention the fact that I'd insisted on divorce papers for a reason, so my relationships are no longer any of his business.

"I didn't say anything, Sharon," Rusty assured me. "I mean, you said it was a secret, so I was kind of surprised that he knows, but…"

"He doesn't know," I interrupted. "He's guessing. Accurately, I suppose, but still…he was hoping you would give him information that he can use as ammunition."

"You think he's going to fight the divorce?"

"He already signed the papers. I'm not sure what recourse he would have at this point."

"Maybe he thinks he can still get you back."

I hummed thoughtfully as I tried to let go of my anger. What Jack wants doesn't matter anymore.

"You don't have to take calls from him," I said. "I mean, you can if you'd like, but don't feel obligated."

He nodded and then started to say something when I muttered, "Damn it."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, I'm being pulled over."

"For what?" he asked, shifting in his seat to look at the flashing lights behind us. "You_ never _break traffic laws."

I smirked at him as I pulled the car over, and then I said, "Just sit tight, and hopefully we'll get through this fast enough to still get you to school on time."

I pulled my registration from the glove box and my license from my purse, and then was surprised to hear the officers calling to me from the rear of the car.

"Ma'am, please step out of the vehicle."

I looked back to see that while they didn't have their weapons drawn, each had a hand firmly on the butt of their service weapon, and they were watching me cautiously.

"Sharon?" Rusty asked with unease.

"It's fine," I said, although I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Ma'am!" he shouted again, so I unbuckled, and then got out of the car.

"Sharon Raydor?" one of them asked.

"_Captain_ Sharon Raydor, yes. LAPD," I corrected. "What's going on?"

"Where's your weapon?"

"In my purse, in the car. Along with my _badge_," I reminded them. "Why did you pull me over? You're required by law to give me that information."

They both moved closer to me, although they were still on alert.

"Ma'am, we need you to come with us to answer a few questions."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on."

"You're a suspect in a murder investigation," one of them stated. "So you can come on your own, or we can arrest you right here in front of your kid. The choice is yours."

"A murder?" Rusty yelled through the open window. "Did you _not _hear her just say she's a police captain?"

"Rusty," I said quietly, hoping to calm him and keep him out of trouble while at the same time, my mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

Because obviously, this is my guy's latest move. I get that. How he managed to convince two LA County deputies that I'm a suspect for murder, I have no idea, but he's accomplished several other things so far that were unexpected, so I'll give him credit for creativity.

But as I stood out on the street while the officers looked through my purse to confiscate my weapon, and I was flooded with anger and embarrassment and indignation, suddenly the pieces started sliding together, and as I recalled the sketch of our suspect in my head, the bells started ringing.

_I know who it is. _

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Not a lot of Shandy this time, I know, but more is coming :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Andy POV**

* * *

I got out of the car and straightened my tie before locking up and heading towards the entrance.

I have a good feeling about today. If we can get through it without catching another murder, then I'm pretty sure we'll find this douchebag who's been messing with Sharon.

"What, all black and white today? Let me guess…the captain is wearing her white dress."

I rolled my eyes as my partner approached and fell into step beside me.

"You know what's really disturbing?" I responded. "That you even know she _has _a white dress. What, do you keep tabs on the captain's wardrobe?"

Of course, that _is_ what she's wearing. And no doubt I'll get a smug look from him later, after she arrives.

"I'm a detective, Flynn," he groused.

"Are you sure?" I teased. "Because I've been seeing the captain for three months now and you…"

"Don't start with me," he interrupted, shaking his head.

I'm only giving him a hard time because I think he's actually okay with it. With me and Sharon dating, I mean. Although not at first.

_"Have you completely lost your mind?_" he asked me the other day, when we got in the car, leaving the murder scene. I was still hot about what Hernandez told Cooper about Sharon, and I _didn't_ know that Sharon had told Provenza about us, so I snapped back at him.

"_About what this time? Because that seems to be a favorite question of yours."_

_"The captain!"_ he shouted.

_"It doesn't bug you that some Vice punk is probably whacking off to mental pictures of our boss?"_ I replied, thinking he was referring to my anger over the situation.

_"Well __**now**__ it does, so thank you for that, Flynn,_" he grumbled, but then he sighed heavily and said, "_But I'm talking about you and the captain. She said the two of you are…"_

He trailed off, waving his hand in a circular motion, and I just sat there staring at him with what I'm sure was a dumb look on my face.

_"She told you that?"_ I asked at last.

"_Well, yeah. Probably because I asked her why the hell she couldn't just let you down easy. But apparently she didn't let you down at all. She encouraged you. So I ask again, have you completely lost your mind?"_

My phone buzzed, which probably saved Provenza from me letting loose on him. It was a text from Sharon, suggesting that I settle down.

Good advice, although not so easy to follow. I replied to her, and then asked about her telling Provenza, just to make sure he wasn't trying to trick me into admitting something.

He wasn't. She told him, most likely because he was more upset than either of us realized. I glanced over at him as he drove, white-knuckled and too fast.

My phone buzzed again, and I read the new text.

_**I love you.**_

Funny how much those words did to ease my temper, at both the situation and Provenza. She must have known it would, and I love that she doesn't seem to mind telling me on a regular basis. I responded in kind and then put my phone away and faced the music with my partner. We had a ten minute drive, and even with him mashing on the gas, it would still take seven or eight, so I could get through the basics with him.

_"I'm in love with her,_" I told him.

_"I figured that,"_ he said smartly. _ "But what I can't figure is why she…"_

_"No, Louie,"_ I interrupted quietly before he could go off on a rant. "_I mean, we're in love with each other. It's the real deal."_

Silence dropped over the car for a solid minute, and then he said, "_Was she drinking when she said it? Or upset over Jack? You know, she's probably lonely and…"_

_"Thanks,"_ I said sharply, cutting him off again. "_She must be either lonely or drunk, huh? You're a great friend, I appreciate that."_

_"Flynn…"_

_"I'm done talking."_

Not literally, of course, because we had a killer to catch, but he and I spent the rest of the day only talking about the case, and when we finished up around eleven, as much as I wanted to go straight to Sharon's, she gave me a little look and a nod towards Provenza, who was sulking at his desk, so I sucked it up and went over to him.

_"Come on, partner. I'll buy you a drink,"_ I told him.

So we spent an hour in a bar, where I actually bought him _three_ drinks while I sipped on a cranberry and soda.

_"I just can't get my head around it,"_ he admitted.

_"What she sees in me?" _I asked, still miffed about his earlier remark. And I was probably more mad about it because I don't really know what she sees in me either, so it was like he was poking at my insecurity.

_"No,"_ he said, shaking his head. _"I mean that you've been with her all this time and I didn't know it. I mean, I knew you had a thing for her, but I never thought that she'd…"_

_"Be with me,_" I finished.

_"Break the rules,"_ he corrected pointedly. _ "Come on, Flynn. Rulebook Raydor is engaging in unspeakable acts with a subordinate."_

He made that comment with great fanfare and exaggerated disgust, and I couldn't help but laugh.

_"Unspeakable acts?" _

_"You know what I mean,"_ he mumbled. _"So you really are why she's divorcing Jack."_

_"No. I mean, I'm glad she is, but I don't think I'm what prompted it. I think it was just time."_

_"So it's serious,_" he said, more as a statement than a question. "_Because you can't just bang the boss and walk away, you know that, right? It would never end well."_

I cringed internally at what Sharon's response would be to Provenza's remark, but hey, we're a couple of guys sitting in a bar, so it's to be expected.

_"I'm not just banging the boss_," I assured him. _"And if any walking away happens, it'll be her, not me."_

My sincerity must have sunk in with him, because he nodded solemnly before finishing off his last drink and then saying, _"I better not __**ever **__catch you two involved in any funny business in the office."_

_"We've been together three months,_" I reminded him. _"We've managed to control ourselves so far." _

_"Hmph. And don't say __**banging the boss **__anymore, okay?"_

_"Hey, you said it first."_

_"Yeah, but never again. And you're buying, since you may have permanently damaged my brain with that image."_

I chuckled at him, recognizing his comments for what they were - acceptance. Sort of. Or at least, he was willing to try.

I paid the tab and then drove him home, and as he got out, he asked, "_So you're going over to her place now?"_

_"Yeah."_

He chewed on that for a minute, and then nodded and said, _"Have a good night, Flynn. I'll see you tomorrow."_

I was sure we'd have more conversations about my relationship with Sharon, but it was a good start towards mending our friendship.

The next two days, we worked well together, searching for Hernandez and then finding him and dragging his sorry ass back to the station.

I hadn't wanted to take him straight in. I wanted to find a deserted parking lot first, but Provenza was the voice of reason. Well, in his own way.

_"You want to end up in trouble with FID again?_" he asked me. "_It won't be Darth Raydor in charge of your case, it'll be that tool who interviewed us the other day. And I can't imagine __**Sharon**__ will be too pleased with you, either."_

I fumed silently as I drove the car around the block a few times, hating being denied retribution but knowing he was right, and then I pulled into the parking garage and we followed protocol.

_"I can't believe that actually worked," _Provenza mumbled after we left Hernandez to wait for his lawyer.

_"What?"_

He smirked at me and said, _"What does she do, close up shop if you're a bad boy at work?"_

_"Huh?"_ I grunted in confusion, but then I got it, and as inappropriate as his comment was, I still had to laugh because the idea that he was able to make jokes about our relationship spoke volumes.

_"Nah, she likes me when I'm bad,_" I said with a grin. He groaned loudly, and I walked away before the conversation could devolve any further, and then Mike called me over, handing me printouts to start sorting through in an effort to locate a common car in both locations, so that was how I spent the afternoon.

Last night, Sharon and Rusty and I all went out to dinner. Nothing fancy, but it was nice to get out, and it was the first time the three of us went out since we clued Rusty in to our relationship. Which means I actually got to hold Sharon's hand during dinner. Rusty rolled his eyes, but didn't really seem to mind. In fact, the kid seems pretty happy lately. He even went to bed early, claiming he needed to study and get a good night's sleep, but he smirked at me after saying goodnight, like he wanted me to know he was intentionally giving us some alone time.

We made good use of it, too. And I don't mean like that. I mean we popped in a movie and settled in on the couch together. She stretched out with her head in my lap, stroking aimlessly along my leg while I ran my fingers through her hair. We both fell asleep before the movie ended. In fact, I didn't wake up until around one in the morning, and she was still out, so I slipped out from underneath her and then picked her up, intent on carrying her to bed.

_"I won't approve medical leave if you hurt your back carrying me to bed,"_ she said, her voice soft and sleep-filled and incredibly sexy.

"_There's nothing wrong with my back,"_ I said on a chuckle. "_And you weigh next to nothing. I think I'm safe."_

She hummed and snuggled against me, clearly not bothered by my chivalrous albeit slightly caveman act. I stepped easily into the bedroom and set her down on the bed, and then reached for the string on her track pants.

"_That's pretty presumptuous of you, Lieutenant Flynn. Do I owe you something, now that you've delivered me safely to our room?"_ she teased as she stretched out, offering herself to me, and damn if she isn't just the most beautiful woman. Initially, I had only planned on climbing in next to her, but that plan went straight out the window.

_And she said **our** bedroom_, my mind supplied. The recognition of the pronoun caused my hands to falter briefly. But only briefly. After that first second, I couldn't stop smiling, and I couldn't get her undressed quickly enough.

But once we were down to skin on skin, I slowed down and took my time. The night before had been frenzied and purposeful without much time for exploration, but _last_ night...last night I made it all about her. Just thinking about the way she says my name in that voice of hers...

"So when are you two going to start carpooling together like Ozzie and Harriet?" Provenza asked me sarcastically as we entered the lobby, his gruff teasing pulling me from that particularly good memory. I pushed the up button for the elevator and then replied smartly, "You might want to take a pill, old man. I'm pretty sure Harriet was a stay at home mom, so there wasn't any carpooling going on."

He scowled at me, and I added, "And we aren't public yet, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a dismissive wave. I started to chastise him a little more, but my phone rang, so I pulled it out of my pocket and was surprised to see it was the kid. Sharon should've had time to drop him off at school by now.

"What's up, kid?" I answered.

"Flynn, thank God," he said in a rush. "You won't believe what just happened, and Sharon told me to just go to school and not worry about it, and she said not to call you, but I had to because it's bad, I mean, they just put her in the car and…"

"Hang on," I said sharply. "Back up. What's going on? Who put her in a car? Going where?"

The elevator doors opened, but I turned and headed back towards the parking garage while waiting for an explanation. My heart was pounding and I broke out in a cold sweat as I began imagining possible scenarios.

"The cops!" he shouted, clearly completely freaked out. "They pulled us over, and then made her get out of the car, and they took her gun, and told her she's a suspect in a murder."

"Damn it," I uttered as I broke into a run. "Which cops, do you know? Did you see a name tag or some kind of identifier?"

"Their shirts were brown? Light brown, I think."

LA County Sheriff's department. Home of the falsified DUI report.

"I don't know their names," he continued. "I'm sorry, Flynn."

"No, that's good, kid," I said. "You did good."

"You're going over there? I mean, I don't trust these guys because they didn't even care that she's a police captain, and they took her gun and said if she didn't come with them, they'd arrest her. She told me not to call you, but Flynn…"

"I'll take care of it," I promised. "You did the right thing."

I climbed in my car and was surprised to realize that Provenza was following along behind me.

_Running._

I hit the unlock button so that he could get into the passenger seat and then said to Rusty, "Go on and go to school. You can't miss that final."

"But…I _can't_. This is _Sharon._"

"Rusty," I said firmly. "It's going to be fine, I promise. No one's going to hurt her; they're just trying to shake her up, and you know she doesn't scare easily. But what _will _set her off is if your graduation gets postponed because you skipped school when she specifically told you to go."

I pulled the car out of the parking garage and onto the street without even looking for traffic, as Provenza flipped on the lights and sirens.

"You're on the way?" the kid asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm going, but text me the minute you know something, okay?"

I hung up with him and then filled in my partner.

"What do you think they're going to do?" he asked, his voice calm in an effort to settle me down. "I mean, they're taking her to a police station."

"We hope. What if they aren't? What if they aren't even cops? She taunted him on the phone the other day," I said, the panic inside of me taking on a life of its own. "What if this is him, doing what she suggested…coming to get her?"

"She wasn't concerned," he pointed out. "She told Rusty not to call you. And you know that woman has good instincts. If she sniffed out anything other than more harassment, she never would've gone with them."

I nodded as I worked hard to slow my racing heart. He's right about her instincts, but I also know that since Rusty was involved, she would've gone with these guys, even if she sensed danger, just to keep him safe.

"I'm going to call Tao and have him see if there really is a want out for her," he said as he started dialing. "Should we tell Taylor?"

"No. Not yet," I decided.

If Sharon didn't want Rusty calling_ me_, then she sure as hell won't want Taylor to know. Although she and I are going to have a discussion about exactly why she gave him those instructions in the first place.

And then my mind starting offering up scenarios, bad scenarios…like we arrive at the sheriff's department and she's not there because this crazy asshole hired a couple of cops to kidnap her off the street in broad daylight.

"Okay?" I heard Provenza say.

"What?" I asked, having no clue as to what precluded that word.

"I said calm down!" he yelled at me. "I don't want you having a damn heart attack, okay? So pull your _head _out of your _ass._"

"Right. Yeah. Okay. Um…tell Buzz to pull traffic cam footage from near Rusty's school. He said they were almost there when they got pulled over."

"We'll be at the sheriff's department in five minutes," he stated.

"I know!" I yelled, and then I took a deep breath and said, "But if she's not there, we need to get a jump on it, so just…do it, okay?"

I stepped harder on the gas while Provenza told Tao what we need, from both him and Buzz, and then after another minute, he looked over at me and said, "There's a want. It's legit. I mean, not _legit_, but it's why they picked her up. She'll be there."

Funny to think that hearing my girlfriend _is_ _actually_ being held on suspicion of murder was a tremendous relief. But it is, because of course it's bullshit, just like the DUI and the sexual harassment, so she'll walk out of there in a couple of hours at the most, which is so much better than the nightmares I had going on in my head.

Five minutes later, I was jogging into the sheriff's department, and once again, Provenza was right behind me. I'll give him credit for sticking with me, but not right now. Right now I just need to see Sharon.

"Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza, LAPD," I said roughly to the desk sergeant as I flashed my badge. "You brought our captain in for questioning."

"Okay," the guy said, as if he couldn't figure out the need for our presence.

"And it's bullshit," I added forcefully.

"Then he won't be here long."

"He? It's a she, dumbass! Captain Sharon Raydor. And you know, proper etiquette would've been to make her aware that she was a suspect - even though that's _crap_ - instead of pulling her over on the street with her kid in the car! What the hell kind of department are you guys running here? Don't you have any respect for fellow officers? What about a little bit of professional courtesy?"

Provenza was tugging at my arm about halfway through my tirade, but I didn't stop until the sergeant held up his hand and then picked up the phone to make a call.

"Yeah, two of the captain's lieutenants are here. What should I do with them?"

_So she's definitely here_, I thought with relief, finally able to breathe again. Now it's just a matter of clearing up the intentional misunderstanding, but we can deal with that.

The desk sergeant hung up the phone and then pointed towards a door off to the right.

"Through the door, down the hall, third door on the left," he said with disinterest, and then went back to his paperwork.

"This is unbelievable," I muttered as we entered the hall.

"Tao's working on the want," Provenza told me. "There's no way that thing gets plugged into the system anonymously, so you know he'll figure it out."

A minute later, we went through the door, which opened up into a squad room, and on the far side, I could see through the windows of a conference room. Sharon was sitting at the table, her arms crossed, looking perfectly poised. And mad as hell.

But the relief of actually laying eyes on her…I can't describe it.

She turned her head slightly, making eye contact with me through the glass, and her expression was inscrutable.

Did I over react by coming here? I don't think so. I mean, yeah, she's handling this just fine, but what if she weren't here? Or what if they were railroading her through the system? And this isn't just a worried boyfriend thing. I'd be here even if I weren't sleeping with her, because she's our captain and she's in trouble.

"You must work for the captain," a deputy said as he approached us, his hand extended. I refused to shake his hand, choosing instead to glare him down.

"We do," I replied. "How much longer are you going to pretend like she's an actual suspect?"

"When did this murder happen, anyway?" my partner spoke up. "Because we've been putting in a lot of hours…you know, actually _solving_ murders, so we can probably clear this up right now."

"If we need your help, we'll ask for it. In the meantime, you can take a seat over there, and assuming all goes well, she should be finished shortly."

Shortly turned out to be an hour. During that time, I texted Rusty to let him know that Sharon was fine, and Provenza exchanged a couple of phone calls with Tao.

"They've narrowed the vehicles down to three, and Tao was rambling about a whole lot of mumbo jumbo, but he seemed excited, so I'm guessing he's onto something."

I heard him, but didn't acknowledge his comment, because at that moment, I watched Sharon get up from the table and leave the conference room. She held up one finger and then went over to a desk where she retrieved her gun, badge, and cell phone. Then she tipped her head towards the exit and started walking, so Provenza and I hopped up to follow.

She didn't say a word until we were outside.

"Rusty called you."

"He did the right thing," I insisted, not wanting the kid to get into trouble.

"He'd better be taking that exam right now."

"He is," I promised.

She paused on the sidewalk, taking several deep breaths, and most likely gathering her composure. Me, I just kept staring at her because the whole thing this morning had me scared shitless.

Provenza's phone rang, so while he answered the call, I ventured into a more personal discussion.

"I'm sorry if you're mad that I'm here," I began.

"I'm not mad," she said immediately. "I didn't expect to see you, but...I'm glad you came."

Tough for her to admit, I'm sure. I love how she's honest, even when it's hard, and I tried to return the favor.

"You really scared me," I confessed. "_Really_ scared me. I thought maybe this guy had kidnapped you or something."

She nodded and brought her eyes to mine, looking unsteady, and I think maybe that same thought crossed her mind, too, and I just couldn't stop myself. I pulled her into a hug, and she didn't resist me, either, but instead just relaxed into my embrace as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I give him points for rattling me on this one," she said quietly.

"You didn't look rattled sitting in that conference room. You looked like you were about to get one of _them_ to confess to murder."

I could feel her smile against my chest, and then she eased back slightly so she could look up at me.

"The murder happened three nights ago, late evening. We were still finishing that case. I was in the office. I offered for them to call Chief Pope to get our security feed, but they declined."

"Took a long time, for that to be all it was."

"Oh, they seemed to enjoy asking me questions before giving me a timeline," she responded. "But Andy, I think I know who it is. Doesn't this whole thing remind you of another case? The point has been to hit me professionally. To embarrass me in front of my colleagues, to stain my career…"

I let my mind walk back through the last few years while at the same time, still enjoying having her in my arms. I mean, there's no one around but us and Provenza, and as far as I'm concerned, after the events of the morning, she and I have earned a little bit of time for affection.

"And the sketch," she prompted, clearly wanting me to reach my own conclusion without being tainted by her opinion. "The access…"

As I shifted more into work mode, my mind _this_ close to piecing it together, she and I took a step back from one another, still close but no longer touching, and I heard Provenza finish his call and say, "If you two are done being all touchy feely, Tao's got something for us. He figured out who accessed the LA County database _and_ your personnel file."

But before he could say the name, I had it. My eyes locked on Sharon's, and she smiled and started nodding slowly. I love when we have these _a-ha_ moments. It makes me feel so connected to her.

"Hello!" Provenza grumbled, since we were both completely ignoring him. "You want a name or not?"

"We know the name," Sharon said, still smiling at me.

"Uh huh," I agreed. "Deputy Manny Diaz."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: If you don't remember Deputy Diaz, refer to 02x13, Jailbait :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sharon POV**

* * *

"We've got a unit sitting on his house, just in case the wife was lying. There's a want out for his vehicle. Tao's still watching the burner cells, in addition to the one actually registered to him. He'll turn up."

I looked across my desk at Lieutenant Provenza as he wrapped up his summary. He stopped talking, but he looked like he wanted to say more.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" I asked after another few seconds passed in silence.

"Well, I'm wondering if we should have a unit at your place, too," he said reluctantly. "We don't know what his end game is, and since he seems to have gone into hiding…"

See, former Deputy Diaz is nowhere to be found.

Yesterday, after leaving the LA County Sheriff's office, we put together a team and went to his house.

Although maybe I should back up, to the interrogation that took place earlier that day, at the Sheriff's office.

I've never been on the _other side_ of the table before, and it was disconcerting, to say the least.

Upon arrival, I was deposited in a conference room and then left alone for a while. Twenty minutes, maybe. Classic interrogation technique. I might have been amused by their predictability, if I weren't so annoyed.

_"If the first words out of your mouth aren't an explanation for why an LAPD captain was dragged in here for questioning,"_ I began as soon as a deputy entered the room, but I was quickly put in my place.

_"This is the LA County Sheriff's office, ma'am, not the LAPD," _he interrupted roughly._ "Your rank doesn't mean crap here."_

_"How about the fact that I wasn't read my rights? Does that mean anything?_" I fired back, to which the deputy responded by smiling condescendingly as he proceeded to Mirandize me.

Another first.

_"Do you waive your right to counsel?_" he asked in conclusion.

_"For now."_

_"Great,_" he said smartly as he sat down across from me. "_Why don't you start by telling me what you know about Mark Shaner?"_

_"Better yet, let's start by you telling me when I supposedly committed murder so that I can tell you what I was actually doing during that time. That way, I can get out of here and get to work, where I'm supposed to be in a meeting with the Chief of Police."_

A lie, but a small one. The deputy only seemed slightly thrown, and he certainly didn't change his questioning tack, which involved insisting on me knowing the victim. I've never heard of him, so we went in circles for a while, and then my eyes were drawn to the window, and I looked out to see Andy. Provenza was with him, but it was Andy who had my attention, the concern etched on his face. I had specifically instructed Rusty to go straight to school and _not _to call Andy.

I didn't want him to worry, or to come rushing over here, and yet at the same time, I felt relief at the sight of him.

Considering the mood I was already in at that point, my reaction to the sight of him - the relief - annoyed me.

I can handle this on my own. I don't need my boyfriend to come bail me out.

_Or maybe I do_, I thought with even more irritation as I refocused on the deputy, who was desperately attempting to trip me up and admit to knowing the deceased.

An hour later, he finally asked the right question.

_"Okay, so tell me where you were between seven and eight-thirty, three nights ago."_

Five minutes later, I was free to go.

And he actually apologized.

_"You were listed as having been seen with the victim, by several witnesses,"_ he explained. _"But it seems as if we received false information. I'm sorry for taking up your time."_

The entire exercise only solidified my theory of who was behind the whole thing.

_"It's Manuel Diaz,"_ I announced to the team, once we were back in the squad room. By that point, I had my composure back, and I was only mildly regretting the fact that Andy and I engaged in a hug in front of Provenza. In retrospect, it was unprofessional of me to allow that to happen, and yet considering the situation, I'm not sure I would do things any differently.

_"I'm sorry, ma'am. I should've recognized him," _Julio spoke up, clearly feeling responsible.

_"We all should have,"_ Andy offered. _"He spent enough time here."_

_"But we were thinking FID payback, not Major Crimes,"_ Provenza reasoned.

_"Yeah, but I know him. Or at least, I did,"_ Julio argued.

_"The sketch only looks like him now that we know who he is," _Amy said to him, and then she looked up at me and asked, "_Are we sure?"_

I nodded, even though we didn't have enough evidence for a warrant.

_"Let's go to his house and invite him in for a chat,"_ I suggested.

So that's how it turned out that Andy, Provenza, Julio and I all drove to Diaz's home. I had little expectation of him being cooperative, but I wasn't expecting what I got from his wife.

Open hostility.

_"LAPD, open up!"_ Julio shouted as he banged on the door. Andy and Provenza had wandered around the side of the house, to check out the back door, but I stood with Julio on the front porch.

A minute later, a middle aged woman opened the door. Her face was fixed with anger and sadness.

_"What do you want?"_ she said hotly, and then recognition fell over her face. "_Julio, you got a lot of fucking nerve coming here, you know that?"_

_"We just want to talk to him,"_ Julio said in an even tone.

_"Talk? You mean like you did last time?"_ she fired back, and then she shifted her eyes to me, and that's when the sparks really started to fly. "_You? How dare you come to my house, you pretentious little bitch! You ruined our lives, you and your fucking holier-than-thou attitude and all your fucking rules. Get off my porch!"_

She made a move towards me, and Julio grabbed her.

_"Settle down,_" he ordered. "_Don't make me arrest you."_

_"Mrs. Diaz, is your husband home?_" I asked, pretending like none of the scene she was making was bothering me at all.

_"Fuck you,_" she said, spitting at me before firing off a string of Spanish all while still fighting against Julio's grip.

I waited her out, watching Julio's expression as she spoke in order to ascertain the meaning of her words, although it actually wasn't much of a challenge. Curse words are about the extent of my Spanish, along with _lawyer_, since that's usually all I hear from suspects.

_"It's your fault that he's like this,"_ she said, finally reverting back to English. "_Your fault that he's obsessed with you now instead of that monster Eric Riley. Why couldn't you just celebrate the fact that he was dead instead of getting my husband into trouble for his thoughts? His thoughts! What would you do if someone hurt your child, huh? You don't think payback would run through your mind?"_

_"He stalked him," _Provenza said as he and Andy, having heard the commotion, joined us in the front. _"He had concrete and plastic sheeting and a stolen gun. That's more than thoughts."_

_"And now he's been harassing the captain," _Andy added. _"He needs to answer for his actions."_

_"He'll answer to God one day, but he sure as hell doesn't have to answer to you,"_ she said dismissively.

_"Car's not here,_" Andy said quietly to me.

_"He's been gone more than not for almost a month now,"_ Mrs. Diaz informed us. "_I don't know where he goes. Probably wherever __**you**__ go."_

She tugged to get away from Julio, wanting to go back in the house, so I gave him a nod and he let her go. She went in and slammed the door, leaving the four of us on the porch.

We spent the rest of the day looking into possible whereabouts, and when we were still hitting a brick wall at six-thirty, I sent everyone home.

And my mood was…practically feral, and deteriorating fast.

It happens from time to time, me being angry to the point where I have trouble controlling it, but this is the first time it's happened since I've been with Andy, and the prospect of having him around to witness my mood was only increasing my irritation, as was his insistence on being nice to me.

Like how he brought dinner with him, because he assumed I wasn't in the mood to cook. He was right, of course, but that didn't change my outlook.

The meal turned into an awkward affair, with me quiet and pensive while they kept trying to pull me into conversation, and after numerous questioning looks from Rusty to Andy, I finally managed a smile, for Rusty's sake.

He's never seen me quite like this either, but I can't help it. The day…oh my God, the day. The humiliation of being read my rights and interrogated, of being put into the back of a police car in front of _Rusty_, no less, of finally - maybe - knowing who's behind it and yet not being able to bring him in…it's all just so frustrating. It makes me feel like a child in desperate need of a tantrum, and maybe if I let it go, I'll feel better, but I can't exactly stomp my feet or throw myself on the floor, screaming.

_"So you did well on the English exam?"_ I asked Rusty as I pushed the food around on my plate, forcing myself to contribute so he won't be worried about me.

And yes, _of course_ I do truly care about his final, but I just can't shake the mood.

But I _can_ fake it well, when I put my mind to it.

_"I think so,"_ he answered, smiling at my participation, and then elaborating about the test itself. _"She said she'll post the grades by 9:00 AM."_

_"And math is tomorrow? The last one?"_ Andy asked him.

_"Yeah, Flynn, math," _Rusty said with a playful eye roll. _"It's actually called Calculus."_

_"Excuse me, Mr. Genius,"_ Andy teased. "_Maybe some of us didn't get past math."_

The two of them sparred back and forth for a minute while I got up and began clearing the dishes.

_"I'll get them," _Rusty offered, standing up and moving to the sink.

Normally, I'd insist, but I let him take over. Without a word, I grabbed my wine glass from the table and topped it off before heading out onto the balcony.

It was several minutes before Andy joined me, which means he was probably reassuring Rusty that I'm okay. I feel a little bad for worrying him, but I can't help it.

As bad as some of the days have been lately, this was the worst. And it's not helping that I can't be alone to wallow in it.

_"Hey," _he said quietly as he slid the door closed behind him. I was leaning against the rail, my back to him, and I felt him come up behind me, but I didn't turn around. I just stood stiffly and I don't know why because I'm not mad at _him_.

_"You want to talk about it?_" he asked as he settled his hands on my shoulders.

_"Talk about what?"_

_"Whatever's on your mind."_

_"You're not my therapist, Andy. You don't have to tiptoe around, and ask me to share my feelings,_" I snapped.

_"Okay,"_ he said cautiously as I moved away from him, further along the rail and then I finally turned around to look at him.

Big mistake.

His expression is sympathetic and open, like he's willing to let me unload on him, even though he's done nothing to deserve it, and for some reason, _that_ makes me mad, too.

"_Okay?_" I challenged. "_So you're just going to stand there and let me snap at you, is that it?"_

_"If that's what you need to do._"

I snorted out a sound of disgust and turned away from him again.

"_What do you want me to say?_" he asked.

_"I want you to say whatever __**you**__ want to say instead of asking me to put words in your mouth,_" I retorted, keeping my tone low and even.

Jack once compared the tone to a cobra about to strike, and remembering his remark reminded me of all the times we used to fight, and the ugly things he would say to me, and at the time, I thought he was just being an ass, but considering how I'm acting now, maybe it was me and not him, and that thought gave me pause.

_This is the man I love,_ I reminded myself. And he's done nothing wrong, so why am I taking out my mood on him?

I closed my eyes and sighed, saying, "_Just go, Andy. Before I say something I can't take back." _

_"You're allowed to be in a bad mood, Sharon,"_ he said softly, and even though my eyes are still closed, I could feel him close the distance between us.

_"But obviously I can't deal with anyone right now, and I don't want to hurt you. "_

_"I'm not anyone," _he countered, his hands sliding around my waist, and then he pulled me back against him so that I was resting against the solid firmness of his chest. _ "And I'm not going anywhere."_

I relaxed against him and hummed my approval, appreciating the comforting feel of his arms around me, and I'm _so_ glad he didn't leave when I suggested it.

Jack would've been out the door before I finished the sentence.

_"I'm just feeling so many things,_" I admitted quietly.

_"Sweetheart, you've been standing tough through a hurricane these past couple of weeks,_" he said, his voice a gentle rumble. _"Anyone else would've crumbled by now, but not you. So if you're feeling out of sorts at the end of another long day, and you want to take it out on me, well, that's part of what I'm here for. Just don't hide from me, okay? If you need to throw something, or hit someone, or scream at the top of your lungs, just do it."_

Somehow just the offer to do it made the urge go away. It's so nice to be understood and supported, and I'm just so in love with him…

I turned in his arms and mumbled an _I'm sorry_ just as I brought my lips to his, and we spent several pleasurable minutes just kissing and holding each other, and then I rested my head against his chest and he held me tighter, running his hands over my back.

_"You're upset because you somehow feel responsible for the fact that Diaz has gone off the deep end. You're thinking that if you'd gone easy on him, maybe this wouldn't be happening. And at the same time, you're mad as hell about what he's put you through and that we haven't been able to pick him up yet,"_ he acknowledged.

_"Yes,_" I answered.

_"Sharon, he made the mistakes, not you. He was a sworn officer of the law. He had the supplies needed, and a plan in place…without a doubt, he was going to kill Eric Riley. Just because the father beat him to it doesn't make him innocent. His supervisor had a right to know, and whatever happened to him after that was out of your hands." _

He's right, I know, but I also empathize with Diaz, for wanting justice for his daughter.

_"If something had happened to me today…if it __**had**__ been a kidnapping, and I'd gotten hurt, or…or worse. What would you have done?_" I posed.

_"Oh, I'd have killed the son of a bitch," _he said unequivocally. "_But I wouldn't expect a pass just because I'm LAPD. And I'd take my punishment like a man." _

Maybe Andy's vigilante attitude should bother me, but it doesn't. I appreciate his honesty and his passionate attitude about those he loves, and maybe it's easy, as an officer, to say people shouldn't take the law into their own hands, but I think when it hits close to home, it's hard to say how any of us will respond.

Regardless, I found myself kissing him again, and feeling an overwhelming sense of amazement and thankfulness that he was able to pull me from my miserable mood with his innate understanding of how my mind works.

We ended up spending a nice evening together, watching a movie with Rusty, and then going to bed at a decent hour.

I felt like I should apologize again, or thank him, or _something_ for being exactly what I need, but instead I just held him close as we both drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, I felt rejuvenated.

_"An evening with you is better than a day at the spa,_" I said playfully.

"_Maybe that should be my tagline,"_ he joked as he stood in the middle of the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was wearing only a pair of pajama pants, and his hair was standing up on end, and he looked _so _cute. _"So you're feeling better?"_

_"Why don't you come feel me and find out for yourself?" _I replied coyly, pulling the nightgown over my head and letting it fall to the floor before turning to go into the bathroom, where the shower water was already heating up.

He caught me before I could pull back the curtain, with one arm around my waist, picking me up off the floor and eliciting an uncharacteristic squeal from me.

_"Put me down,"_ I insisted in between laughter, but he just whipped back the curtain and moved both of us inside, under the hot spray, and then he finally put me on my feet before grabbing hold of his now-soaked pajama pants and shoving them down.

_"Probably should've taken these off first," _he chuckled, kicking the garment out of the way. "_But that seemed like it would take __**so**__ long, and I really wanted to make sure you're feeling better."_

He looked me over, slowly and deliberately, in a way that had me burning up from the inside, and then his hands followed the same path.

_"Exactly as I suspected,"_ he murmured as he moved his lips against my neck. "_You feel absolutely perfect."_

He spent the next fifteen minutes or so confirming his conclusion, and then we reluctantly went about the business of actually getting ready for work.

But I arrived at the office with a much better outlook, ready to face the day, no matter what happened.

It's almost hard to believe the difference between last night and this morning, and it makes me wish I'd found Andy years ago.

Although, I suppose maybe we were only just now ready to be found.

As I entered the murder room, I found Chief Pope was waiting for me outside my office.

_"Captain, a word?"_ he asked as I approached.

Twice in one week with the man loitering outside my door…although no Taylor this time, for some reason. And at least this morning, once I was dressed for work, I _stayed_ dressed, so I'm fairly certain that I'm properly buttoned.

_"Were you going to tell me that you were picked up by the sheriff's office yesterday?"_ he asked without preamble once we were inside my office.

_"No,"_ I answered honestly, only marginally surprised that he'd heard, and then as I thought about it, I realized that this was part of it. No doubt, Diaz had figured out a way to make Pope in the know.

_"No?"_ he repeated. _ "That's your answer?"_

_"Chief, it's all part of the ongoing harassment effort,_" I said on a sigh. "_If there was any merit to it, of course I would've offered full disclosure."_

_"Uh huh," _he said dubiously. _"So how is the investigation going? Any leads?"_

_"We have a suspect. We just haven't located him yet. Hopefully we'll have him in custody by the end of the day."_

I looked across my desk at him and found him studying me carefully. I have no idea what's going on in his mind, but I really wish he'd just go back to his office so that I can get to work.

_"Very well, then. Please keep me in the loop, Captain,"_ he said as he got up from the chair. Then he paused for a moment before adding, "_And maybe you should think about taking a couple of days off after this. I know it's been a very trying experience, to say the least."_

_"Maybe I will," _I agreed with a nod. I think my answer surprised him, but he just nodded back and then left my office, so I went out into the murder room to get things started for the day.

Most of our time was spent running down possible leads on the whereabouts of Manny Diaz, but everything proved useless. Family members, friends, usual hangouts…no one admitted to having seen him lately.

Near the end of the day, Mike came into my office.

_"Captain, I've got printouts here from the license plate recognition system," _he said hesitantly.

_"And?"_

_"Um…you don't want to know how many times his car is caught on your street in the last three weeks. And not only that, but after seeing how much he was near your home, I checked near the office, too. It would seem he's following you to and from work."_

I ignored the unease that rolled through me as I asked, "_Give me a number."_

_"Thirty-seven times in twenty-one days."_

_"Total, for both locations?"_

_"No, ma'am, that's just your street. Thirty-five times at the office." _

It was that information that prompted Provenza's suggestion of maybe having a unit sit on my house.

But I don't want security. Rusty and I dealt with that for long enough because of Philip Stroh. Besides, Diaz hasn't proven to be a threat to me physically.

"I don't think that's necessary, Lieutenant, but I appreciate your concern," I responded.

"Because of Flynn?"

His question caught me by surprise because Provenza hasn't said a word to me about the relationship since I first told him, other than the grumbling over our hug yesterday.

"Because I like my privacy," I corrected. "And Diaz has had plenty of opportunity to approach me, but he hasn't."

"He's cruised by your house more than three dozen times," he pointed out with concern.

"And I carry a gun, Lieutenant."

He nodded, but didn't look convinced, and then he asked, "Does Flynn stay at your place every night?"

"I think I made myself clear when I said I wasn't going to discuss the matter, especially not in the office, and…"

"Hang on," he interrupted, shaking his head and waving his hand and looking apologetic. "I'm asking because…I mean, someone else will be there with you? Someone else with a gun? Just in case."

His response softened me immediately because the worry was written all over his face. I forget sometimes how sweet he can be since he's usually disguising it with sarcastic mumbling.

"I appreciate your concern, Lieutenant. I'll be fine," I said, and then I added quietly, "And yes, there will be two people in my home who carry guns."

He let out a breath and then got up from his chair.

"Mike and I will be here over night," he said as he went to leave. "Call if you need anything."

"And if you find something, you call me," I countered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Thirty minutes later, I got out of my car in the parking garage of my building, and started for the lobby. Andy is probably a few minutes behind me, having waited until I left before gathering his things for the night.

I'm not sure who we're fooling anymore.

Probably no one.

But I suppose as long as we keep acting as though no one knows, it'll help us maintain our professionalism.

I noticed that my spare car was back, in the spot where it belongs. Rusty was taking a cab to the mechanic after school, since it was ready to be picked up. Something about a malfunctioning alternator, I don't know. Regardless, I'm glad he has his transportation back. He texted me after finishing his Calculus final, saying he aced it, so I'm thinking maybe the three of us will go out to dinner tonight, to celebrate his unofficial end of high school.

I was almost to the lobby doors when I realized I was hearing footsteps in addition to my own.

Close, heavy footsteps.

With my hand reaching for my weapon that was thankfully in its holster at my waist, I whirled around and found myself face to face with Manny Diaz.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Andy POV**

* * *

"She said no."

I looked up from my monitor to where my partner was lurking next to my desk. He just came from Sharon's office, where he suggested having a unit sit on her building.

"You thought she wouldn't?" I replied.

I knew the answer before he even went in there. It didn't matter that Tao found evidence of Diaz doing repeated slow-rolls for weeks. She likes her privacy, and in spite of what happened with Wade Weller, she still feels safe in her building.

"I thought she was smart," he grumbled. "But apparently she thinks having _you_ around is enough."

"She doesn't need me," I deflected. "She can take care of herself."

"Of course she can, Flynn, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

I know what he means.

I've got a bad feeling, too, and I'd be a lot more concerned about her decline of security if I weren't going to be there.

We've beaten the bushes so hard looking for Diaz that surely someone has told him about us, so he _has_ to know we know his identity. He also has to know by now that none of his games have worked. So what does that mean his next step will be? His wife seemed to think he's fairly obsessed with taking Sharon down, and since everything he's done so far has failed, I'm worried that he'll take things to the next level.

And just because I have the utmost confidence in her ability to handle any situation doesn't mean I _want_ her to have to do it alone.

"I'm going to send Sanchez and Sykes over there, as soon as she leaves," Provenza stated, his determination catching me by surprise.

I looked at him questioningly, and he shrugged and said, "What? You finally found someone who can tolerate you, so we should make sure nothing happens to her."

Only Provenza can twist caring and sarcasm and insult into one simple statement.

I nodded my agreement, smirking at him as I said, "Let me leave first, so they don't see my car."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his desk, but I know he'll do as I said. Not that I care if Sanchez sees me, but Sykes still doesn't know. Although I could probably bend Sharon over a desk in the murder room and Sykes would still be clueless. She's a sharp detective, but when it comes to personal observations, she's a little slow.

Sharon came out of her office a few minutes later, her jacket over her arm and her purse on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Captain," Sykes spoke up, her tone perky and full of adoration. I used to think she was just ass-kissing all the time, but I've come to realize she actually idolizes Sharon, like that's who she wants to be when she grows up. I can't say as I blame her.

I shut down my computer as Sharon said goodnight to everyone, so that as soon as she's gone, I can go, too. Funny that we used to take the elevator down together, and walk to our cars, but that was before we started sleeping together.

Seems like so long ago.

I can't imagine my life anymore without Sharon in it. She's just so…exactly what I need.

Last night, it took every bit of my fledgling confidence in our relationship to ignore her suggestion that I leave. Honestly, if that scenario had happened a couple of weeks ago, I probably would've left. I would've taken it personal, thinking she didn't want me around.

"_Just go, Andy. Before I say something I can't take back." _

That's what she said to me, and at first, I felt like I couldn't breathe, but then I realized that she didn't trust herself to be angry around me, and she was past the point of being able to control it.

But I didn't _want_ her to control it. I wanted her to let down her guard and let me see _all _of her, the good _and _the bad.

So I took a chance, and I put my arms around her as I told her I wasn't going anywhere, and that was all it took. She relaxed against me and started to open up about how she was feeling, and it wasn't long before I had her smiling again.

I love that I can do that for her, and I love that she trusts me enough to let me.

"Flynn," Provenza said sharply, and when I looked up, he was conspicuously gesturing towards the door. It's been two seconds since Sharon left, and I have every intention of making a hasty exit, so I don't need my partner yelling at me, especially when it caused Tao and Sykes to turn and look at me questioningly.

"Don't you have that thing to get to?" my partner asked, almost making it worse with his lame attempt at being casual.

"Yeah, sir," Sanchez added, barely suppressing a smile. "You don't want to be late for the thing."

I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and headed for the exit. I have no doubt Sanchez and Sykes will be less than five minutes behind me, and that's fine. I actually think it's a good idea for them to be outside the building, and not so much because I think Diaz will try to break in, but more because if he does another drive-by, they'll be there to grab him.

He'd be crazy to do it, since the license plate recognition program is what got him into trouble last time so he has to know we'll use it again. But I think maybe he_ is_ crazy.

The drive home - and by home, I mean Sharon's place - took me almost twenty minutes, and during that time I let my mind wander back to this morning.

She woke up in such a great mood, smiling and fun. She seduced me into the shower with her, although honestly it never takes much more than a look from her to get my motor running. I didn't have nearly the staying power this morning that I would've liked, but it was most definitely quality time, and considering how often we make love, I think my body's holding up pretty good. I never thought I'd have such an active sex life at my age, but like I've said, I can't help myself around her. She's everything I've ever wanted, and then some.

It makes me wish I'd realized a long time ago how wonderful she is, but I'm sure as hell going to appreciate every minute I have with her now.

We finished showering together and then dried off and moved into the bedroom to get dressed.

_"You called me sweetheart last night,"_ she remarked as she buttoned her blouse.

I've found that I like watching her get dressed almost as much as I enjoy undressing her. Maybe because of the transformation that takes place, the shift from Sharon to the captain, and the fact that I love both personas.

_"I did,"_ I said with a smile. _"Is that going to be a problem?"_

_"Only if you do it in the murder room," _she responded, bringing her eyes to mine and flashing me a mischievous smile. "_Although it would be funny to see the look on Provenza's face._"

"_I think he's getting used to the idea of us,_" I said, and then I started chuckling, thinking about what he said the other night.

_"What?_" she asked, walking over to me and taking over the task of knotting my tie.

_"I was just thinking of something he said, that night I took him out. You probably don't want to know,"_ I teased.

_"Too late now. I think you have to tell me."_

_"He said he was having trouble picturing Rulebook Raydor doing unspeakable acts with a subordinate."_

_"Oh my God,"_ she murmured, dropping her head and shaking it slowly, and at first I thought she was upset by it, but then I realized she was laughing. "_He really said that? Unspeakable acts? What exactly is it that he thinks we do? What have you been telling him?"_

_"Nothing,"_ I said as I buried my hands in her hair and tipped her head up. "_Just, you know…favorite positions…the dirty things you say in bed…"_

_"Andy!"_ she objected, shoving at my chest, but she was still laughing, so I didn't let her go.

_"I'm kidding,"_ I promised, taking in the way she was looking at me, and the sparkle in her eyes, and how she leans into me, going up on her toes to kiss me. I love all of that.

_"You'd better be."_

_"Or what?" _

_"Try me and find out," _she warned, the playful look still in her eyes. I won't, of course, because I'm not about to give Provenza any details, but it might prove interesting to tease her about it.

I pulled into the parking garage and found a place in the visitor's section, which is along the backside, furthest from the lobby doors. Last night, I was able to use Rusty's spot, but he was getting his car back today, so I'm once again relegated to the back lot.

Not a big deal, though, and certainly better than where I used to park my car.

In _my_ driveway. Outside my place.

Where I lived alone.

Yeah, life is pretty good these days.

I cut off the engine and got out of the car, locking it up and then heading for the other side of the lot, and that's when I heard someone talking.

"I don't get it. After everything - _everything_ - you're still working. Nothing has changed!"

I could hear the voice echo throughout the parking garage, and it took a second for it to register.

Actually, it took hearing Sharon's voice before the reality of the situation hit me full force.

"That's because I haven't done anything wrong," she said, her voice calm and accommodating, like she's in negotiator mode.

Are you kidding me? The guy actually showed up here? He really_ is_ crazy, and that thought scares me because it means he's playing by his own rules now.

Fear and adrenaline rolled through me as I toed off my shoes and went around the corner, ducking down behind a car to keep from being seen, and then I took stock of the state of affairs.

They were twenty yards away from me, and only five feet apart, each with weapon drawn and pointed at the other.

_Thank God she wore pants today, so her gun was clipped to her waistband instead of in her purse._

But the fact that she's got a gun pointed at her chest is almost debilitating for me. At that distance, it doesn't matter that he's only got a twenty-two, and he sure as hell won't miss, should he decide to take her out, and a wave of nausea and helplessness flood through me for a moment, but then I forced myself to get a grip and think rationally.

It's a twenty-two single action revolver and it's not cocked. In the time it takes him to thumb down the hammer, she'll shoot.

But then I looked at Sharon's weapon. Did she get the safety off as she drew it, or is it still on? I can't tell from this distance, although the gun is steady in her hand, so I think she must be good to go.

"Of course not," Diaz scoffed. "Miss perfect police captain. You probably haven't broken a single rule since you entered the academy. Instead you sit in _judgment_ of everyone around you. Who are you to decide what's right and wrong?"

I drew my gun and clicked off the safety and then pulled out my cell phone.

Sanchez answered on the first ring.

"How far away are you?" I whispered.

"Two minutes. Why?"

I explained the situation as quickly and quietly as possible and then shoved my phone back in my pocket. Sharon was still talking to him, doing a great job at stalling for time, and I'm guessing she knows that I'm either here, or almost here, but at the moment, I don't have a good shot at him - obviously, or I probably would've already pulled the trigger - because my angle makes her vulnerable to a through-and-through, so I began working my way between the cars, trying to get around closer to where she's standing, which is near the lobby door.

"What do you hope to get from this?" she was asking him. "You want me…what, suspended? Fired? For the purpose of what? How is that going to help you?"

"I want you to feel how _I _feel," he snapped back, and I don't like the way his gun hand is so unsteady, or how his thumb is now resting on the hammer. I mean, sure, she's aiming at him, too, but a split second is all it takes. I wish she'd just shoot him. "I want you to have your life turned upside down…to have everything you love taken away from you. That's what you did to me."

"I'm not responsible for what happened to your daughter. It was a terrible tragedy, but it was no one's fault except Eric Riley."

"He deserved to die for what he did!"

"Maybe so," she agreed. "But that wasn't your decision to make."

"But I didn't kill him!" he shouted, and I can tell that's part of what's really bugging him.

I think maybe he wanted to do it so badly that having someone else beat him to it was a debilitating blow. And then to still be punished for _planning_ to do it…I mean, I get why he's upset. Not with Sharon, but with life in general.

But I'm not about to let him take it out on her.

I was almost to the car parallel with Sharon by this point, so I eased towards the front of it, so that I could look around the bumper. I carefully maneuvered in a crouched position, keeping my head below the windows, and that's when I heard the lobby door open.

"Rusty!" Sharon called out in alarm at the sight of him stepping into the garage.

"Oh, hey, I just left my…"

He stopped cold when he realized the situation he'd stumbled into, and Diaz seemed unsure about where to point his gun, so it was somewhere in the space between the two of them, and I figured that was the best time to make my move, so I stood to my full height and set my sights on Diaz, center mass.

"It's over, Diaz. Put the gun down," I ordered.

He glanced at me in surprise, and then hesitated briefly before cocking the hammer and looking back at Rusty, and then it seemed like everything slowed down to a crawl as Diaz shifted his aim to the kid and at the same time, Sharon lunged forward, catching Diaz around the waist and taking him down to the ground. A gun went off, hers or his I couldn't be sure, and I vaulted over the hood of the car, racing to where the two of them were scrambling for control.

"Get down!" I shouted to the kid without looking in his direction, and then I could hear footsteps and yelling as Sykes and Sanchez came barreling through the garage.

Sharon was on top of Diaz, with her hand around his wrist, trying to wrestle the gun from him, and as I reached them, I stepped on his forearm just as he finally relinquished his grip.

"Don't move!" Sanchez was saying as he and Sykes surrounded us, and I kicked the gun out of the way and then put mine back in its holster. Sharon moved off Diaz, getting out of the way to let her detectives take over.

"Turn over and put your hands behind your back!" I heard Sanchez shout as he forced Diaz to follow his direction. Sykes put on the cuffs while Sanchez held him still, and then they hauled him to his feet and Sykes began reading him his rights.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I knelt down next to Sharon. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest, and I'm trying to look her over everywhere all at once for any signs of blood or injury, and basically, I'm just completely freaking out.

"I'm okay. Rusty?" she asked as she started to get up. I hopped to my feet and then took her hands and pulled her up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I heard him say from over near the door.

She looked in his direction, presumably to confirm he was unhurt and then her eyes locked on mine as she exhaled with relief.

Diaz was mumbling complaints, but Sanchez told him to shut up and then looked at Sharon and said, "That was a hell of a tackle, ma'am."

She flashed him an acknowledging smile, but she still looks shaky, and all I want to do it take her in my arms, and I'm so glad this whole crazy situation is finally over.

She must be, too, because as I stood there debating over whether or not she'll be mad if I hug her in front of Sykes, she stepped up to me and put her arms around me, holding me tight. We stood there like that for a long minute, and then she moved away and turned to Sanchez, who was patiently awaiting instruction.

"We need to call this in," she stated smoothly, and I love how it seems that the brief contact with me has centered her. "Andy, you should go with Julio. Get Diaz processed and put him in holding overnight. Amy, you stay here and take charge of the scene."

Smart decision, considering our relationship. We don't want any hint of cover-up or bias, anything that might keep Diaz out of jail.

"Me?" Sykes questioned, glancing over at me. "But shouldn't Lieutenant Flynn…"

See what I mean? I'm _here_…we were _hugging_. And she's still clueless.

"It'll be good practice for you," I said, patting her on the shoulder.

I started walking towards Sanchez, who was leading Diaz out, and I looked back at Sharon to find her watching me. I hate leaving her, but she looks steady.

In fact, she looks downright triumphant.

_I love you_, I mouthed to her, and when she smiled in return, I gave her a wink and then turned to go.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sharon POV**

* * *

I woke to the feel of Andy's lips on my bare shoulder.

Not a bad way to start the day.

And if the fervor with which his hands are roaming over me is any indicator, I have a feeling the day is going to get exponentially better in a matter of minutes.

I stretched languidly and pressed my backside against him, encouraging his exploration.

"You're awake," he rumbled. "I thought I was going to have to start without you."

"I think you _did_ start without me," I teased.

His light, expert touch was setting off little sparks all through me, and I hummed my approval as I pushed against him again, and he murmured, "Well, it has been almost ten hours."

Ten hours since we got in bed last night.

That almost never happens, and I guess Andy is ready to put the extra sleep to good use.

Lucky me.

It's been ten days since we arrested Manuel Diaz.

_"I wasn't going to hurt her,"_ he insisted to Lieutenants Provenza and Tao as they conducted the interrogation. It was the next morning, after the incident, and I was watching from electronics, along with Andy, Buzz, and Andrea.

_"Sure, that makes sense,"_ Provenza responded. "_That's why you ambushed her in her parking garage, brandishing a twenty-two revolver."_

_"No, you don't get it. I wanted her to shoot me,_" he explained. "_But she wouldn't do it. And then her kid showed up, so I thought if I aimed at him…"_

_"What, do you have a death wish?" _Provenza questioned.

Diaz shrugged, keeping his gaze focused on the table as he said, _"I wanted her to go through the inquiry and humiliation of having her actions put under a microscope. I wanted her to have the incident in her jacket, where she shot a deputy."_

_"Former deputy,"_ Tao pointed out. "_One who was stalking her. I don't think it would take long for FID to clear her, even if she'd shot you dead."_

_"But the report would say why I came after her. It would say it was because she got me suspended, and ultimately fired, all because she suspected me of murder."_

_"A murder you **were** planning to commit," _Provenza reminded him._ "Come on, Diaz, I'm not saying anyone would blame you if you__** had**__ killed the monster who raped your daughter, but you need to at least accept responsibility for your actions."_

_"I was trying to show her that rules get broken sometimes, and that doesn't make me a bad person. It doesn't mean I deserve what happened. But with everything, she still went by the book."_

_"Yeah, she likes the book," _Provenza said, looking towards the camera and then rolling his eyes.

_"What do you want me to do with this guy?_" Andrea asked me. _ "We can go with attempted murder, in addition to the various lesser charges. That should put him away for a while."_

_"That's not my goal here,_" I said with a shake of my head. "_A little time will be enough, if he confesses to everything he did."_

_"Are you sure?"_ Andy asked me. "_After what he's put you through?"_

_"A couple of weeks of stress, with no long-term damage,_" I simplified. "_He's been through enough."_

So Andrea went in to talk with him, and she got it in writing, everything he did. The falsified DUI report, the phone calls, paying Hernandez to say I propositioned him…all of it. In exchange for full disclosure, she offered him five years, and he took it.

It still sounds like a lot to me, but he'll probably get parole after three, and even though the intent wasn't there, he _did_ point a gun at Rusty.

_"And you, too,"_ Andy said when I spoke my thoughts aloud.

_"He wasn't going to shoot me."_

_"Sure, you know that now, but…"_

He trailed off and I could tell he was still a little effected by what happened, and maybe wasn't in complete agreement with my choice for leniency, but he didn't argue. I rested my hand on his forearm for a moment, aware of Buzz in the room with us, and as usual, Andy's countenance softened immediately. I love how my touch always seems to calm him.

He glanced over at Buzz, whose focus was on the monitor, and then reached for my hand with his, clasping my fingers for a few seconds, and then conceded with a smile, _"You're the boss, Captain."_

So with Diaz behind bars, and no new murders that demanded our attention, we actually spent the rest of that day, and the entire _next_ day doing catch-up paperwork.

Or at least, my squad did.

I got called into Pope's office.

_"I read the report on Diaz," _he said once I was seated across from him. "_You know we could've probably gotten twice the sentence, considering the extent of his harassment."_

_"I know."_

He watched me for a moment, presumably waiting for me to elaborate, but when I didn't, he just nodded and looked down at the papers on his desk before saying, "_Detective Hernandez received four months suspension, without pay. And he's required to write you an official letter of apology. And it was strongly suggested to him that he donate the five thousand dollars to the Police Memorial Foundation."_

_"That sounds fair,"_ I agreed, although I have no interest in an apology from Hernandez. He seemed to get a lot of enjoyment talking about our supposed one-night stand, and an _I'm sorry_ isn't going to make me forget about that. He should just hope our paths don't cross again.

"_Good, so we can put that behind us,"_ he stated, again shuffling the papers in front of him, and then he raised his eyes to mine as he leaned back in his chair with a smug expression on his face, and that was when I got concerned.

_"I just have one question,"_ he added.

_"Yes?"_

_"This report says that Lieutenant Flynn was first on scene, in your parking garage, several minutes ahead of Detectives Sykes and Sanchez, who were tasked with watching your building."_

Amy wrote that report, and I still can't believe it never occurred to her to ask me that same question.

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Are you going to make me say it?_" he asked.

_"You want to know why Lieutenant Flynn was in my garage?"_

_"That would be nice, yes."_

_"He was concerned about me,"_ I explained. "_The entire division knew that Diaz was escalating. Lieutenants Provenza and Tao were still working in the office, and as you mentioned, Sykes and Sanchez were assigned to be at my residence, so Flynn decided to stop by as well. And considering he left the office before the detectives, he also arrived at the garage before them."_

"_Okay. That makes sense. So, it doesn't have anything to do with you dating Flynn."_

_"What?" _I asked, completely thrown by his question. We've been so careful. I mean, yes, some of my division now knows, but they would never let it slip to Pope.

_"**What** is not a** no**, Captain," _the chief pointed out.

Saying no now would be a flat-out lie, and I've been trying so hard not to do that, so instead of saying anything, I just held his gaze as potential responses rolled through my head.

Why didn't I tell Taylor weeks ago? _Months _ago, for that matter.

But then to my surprise, Pope started laughing.

_"I know, it really gets you, doesn't it? I mean, imagine that…you and Flynn!"_ he said, still chuckling as if it were the most ridiculous idea ever. "_Your soon-to-be ex called me yesterday, claiming to be concerned about your state of mind, since you've taken to consorting with your subordinates."_

_"Jack called you?"_ I managed to say, still struggling to keep up.

_"Don't worry,"_ he said with a wave. "_I just thought you could use the laugh. I've got two exes of my own, so I know how the mud-slinging goes. Kind of low of him to call me directly, but he sounded a little desperate, so…"_

He trailed off and then sat up straight, finally getting his laughter under control.

_"Okay, so…are we good? Major Crimes is squared away and back in line for the next big murder?"_

_"Yes, sir,"_ I agreed, still slightly shell-shocked.

_"Great, okay, well…don't forget about that suggestion of taking some time. The offer still stands."_

I left his office in a daze. Furious with Jack, of course, but also unsure what to do about coming clean in regards to Andy. How can I tell them now?

And more importantly, what's so funny about the thought of me and Andy together?

I decided to focus on the issue I_ do_ know how to handle first, so I went straight from the chief's office, out of the building and down the street to Jack's office, and the five minute walk served to fuel my anger over his interference in my life.

_"Can I help you?"_ the receptionist asked as I looked around for any sign of my ex.

"_Jack Raydor," _I said venomously.

_"Do you have an appoint-"_ she began, but then broke off as I started down a hall, reading the names on the doors as I went. _"Ma'am, you can't go in without an appointment!"_

Before she caught up to me, I found the right office and flung open the door.

He had a young secretary in with him, a woman who was seated on his desk with a notepad and pen in her hand for effect, and he was smiling broadly at her until he saw me standing in the doorway.

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Raydor," _the receptionist said, appearing behind me. "_She wouldn't wait."_

_"It's fine. Hello, Sharon,"_ he stated, the smile still firmly in place.

_"Give us a minute,"_ I said to his assistant, without sparing her a glance, and then I stood inside the office and pointed at the door, waiting for her to use it.

_"I'll buzz you when I'm ready to finish,"_ Jack assured her, so she moved off his desk and left the office, and I slammed the door behind her.

_"You've done some low things, Jack, really really low, but this tops them all. You called Chief Pope to tell him your assumption that I have something going on with Lieutenant Flynn? Why would you do that? What could you possibly have to gain?"_

_"Payback's a bitch, don't you think?"_ he replied unrepentantly. _"You forget that you sent detectives over here two weeks ago to haul me off, practically in handcuffs?"_

_"So you lie about me to my boss?"_ I shouted. "_Besides, have you forgotten that I only suspected you in the first place because you assaulted my lieutenant?"_

_"Andy Flynn is barely a lieutenant,"_ he said dismissively. "_He should've been demoted years ago, and why you let him hang around in Major Crimes is a mystery. One which I solved by associating him with you."_

_"No, you know what, Jack? This is harassment, something with which I'm very familiar after these past two weeks, so you really don't want to mess with me right now. The calls stop immediately. Not one more, to Rusty, to Pope, to anyone…not one more call, do you understand me?"_

_"Or what? You'll be mad at me?"_ he taunted. "_Because it seems like you kinda already are."_

_"Being mad would require me to have any feelings left for you at all, Jack. But where you're concerned, I feel absolutely nothing."_

I felt gratified when his expression changed to something resembling remorse, and I kept going, to make sure my point was received.

"_One more call means I actually **do** have you arrested. And sure, you'll probably get the charges thrown out, but it'll be a lot of fun for me to watch you go through the hassle."_

I turned to leave, but paused by the door when he called my name in a contrite voice.

_"What?" _I asked on a long-suffering sigh.

_"I just wanted to get your attention,_" he admitted. _"I wanted you to have to come talk to me. Sharon…I want you back. Can't we talk about this?"_

"_Talking is exactly what I wanted,"_ I answered. "_Twenty years ago. And fifteen…ten…even two years ago, I probably still would've tried to talk things through with you, but not now. It's too late."_

He opened his mouth, and I jumped in before he could speak.

_"And not because of anyone else in my life,"_ I clarified. "_But just because I don't want __**you **__in it anymore."_

The last comment hurt him, I know, but it had to be said because nothing else up to that point seemed to be sinking in.

_"Okay," _he said at last. _"Okay, I get it."_

I left his office, and took my time going back to the murder room. Not for any reason other than that I needed to clear my head after everything that's happened lately, with Jack and with Diaz.

I feel like I've lived a year's worth just in the past few weeks.

And of course, in the midst of all of it, my relationship with Andy has evolved into something so much more than I ever expected. He's just this amazing person that I don't ever want to be without.

By the time I got to the office, I made up my mind about something.

Because I remember telling Rusty not so long ago something about sharing things with the people we trust in life.

_"Um, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone, for your help with tracking Manuel Diaz. Even in the beginning, when we thought it was something more personal against me, you were all quick to want to help, and that means a lot to me," _I began, standing up near the empty murder board as everyone in the squad turned their attention to me.

I could feel Andy's eyes on me as I took the time to make eye contact with each detective individually and then I finally looked at him, and I could tell from his expression that he knew what I was about to say. I paused, waiting for him to nod his approval, and then I pushed forward.

_"There's also something else I want to share with you. Ah…mostly because I think it's only fair that you know, and hopefully everyone will be okay with it, but if you're not, I hope you'll come and talk to me about it so that our team cohesion remains intact, and um…"_

"_Oh for God's sake, Captain,_" Provenza said, standing up to turn around and look at everyone. "_The captain and Flynn are dating. If I can get over it, so can everyone else."_

Andy groaned and looked skyward as Provenza spun back around and looked at me with a pained expression and said, "_See how easy that was?"_

Left momentarily speechless, all I could do was glance around at the response of everyone else, but other than smiles, it was almost non-existent. Well, except for Amy.

_"You're…you…" _she began, turning to look at Andy and then back at me again. _"You two…"_

_"Yes, dating,"_ Provenza finished for her, then he looked at Mike and said, _"Pay up, Tao!"_

Mike mumbled, _"Oh my God, Amy," _and then pulled out his wallet and retrieved a twenty.

_"You bet on us?"_ I asked, finally able to speak again.

_"But you already knew,_" Andy pointed out. "_You can't take his money."_

_"Oh, I knew, too,_" Mike said with a shrug. _"We bet on whether or not Sykes would figure it out before you announced it. Nice detective work there, by the way, Amy."_

_"You all knew?"_ she asked in confusion, but Julio just moved over and patted her on the shoulder.

_"I'll take you out for a beer tonight and we can review the tells," _he told her.

I started to object, but then I decided to let it slide. It doesn't seem like anyone cares at all, and the fact that the division has continued to work well together, in spite of the knowledge, speaks volumes, and will most definitely be included in my disclosure to Taylor.

Whenever that happens.

For now, I'm just happy that everyone who matters, the people I care about, they all know the truth.

Two days after that, six days _ago_, Rusty graduated from high school. Andy and I took him out to dinner, a joint celebration for that great accomplishment and for the impending adoption.

_"Are you really sure you still want to do this?"_ Rusty asked when Andy excused himself to the restroom, so that we were alone at the table. _"I mean, you and Flynn…"_

_"My relationship with Andy doesn't change my relationship with you,_" I assured him. "_I'm still absolutely sure, so as long as you still want this…"_

_"I do,"_ he promised. _"But what if you and Flynn get married? I mean, that would make him my step-dad, right? Is he okay with that?"_

I nearly choked on my wine at the mention of marriage, and Rusty started laughing.

_"I'm sorry I asked, I just thought I should cover all the bases."_

_"It's fine_," I said, once I had myself under control._ "I like that you're thinking things through, all the way to the end. As for us getting married, I'm not sure either of us feel the need to make it legal, but if we do, it still won't change things. I mean, we're out tonight as a family, right?"_

He nodded thoughtfully, and then smiled at me and said, "_Sharon, you know I can't thank you enough for…well, everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."_

_"You know I've only ever asked two things of you,"_ I reminded him.

_"Rinse my dishes and keep my feet off the coffee table?_" he teased, and then to my surprise, he leaned over in his chair and hugged me as he whispered, "_Be kind and be safe. Words to live by."_

My eyes filled with tears over how much he's grown and matured in the time I've known him, and he pulled back from the hug and stared at me for a moment, silently telling me how much I mean to him, and I couldn't be more proud of him.

The next day, Major Crimes picked up a case, and it took us three days to solve the murder. That afternoon, three days _ago_, I went to see Chief Pope.

_"Chief Taylor is out of the office today, but I wanted to take you up on your offer of a vacation,_" I said to him.

_"Really?_" he asked in surprise.

"_Yes, sir. We just wrapped up our latest investigation, and I think Lieutenant Provenza is more than qualified to handle anything else that might pop up in the near future. Besides, I'm only asking for a long weekend. I'll take off on Friday and be back Monday. Is that okay?"_

"_Considering you've banked more than seventy-two vacation days, I'm not sure how I can say no_," he responded.

_"Good. Thank you, Chief,"_ I said, and then I turned to leave.

_"Enjoy yourself, Captain. You've earned the break."_

Yes, I think I have. Actually, all of my squad has, and when I get back, I'm going to see to it that everyone gets a few days, a couple of detectives at a time. But for now, I stopped by Andy's desk and dropped a form on top of it.

_"What's this?"_ he asked, looking up at me with curiosity, and he just looks _so_ cute, and I don't know if it's because I know we're about to spend some quality time together, or maybe because it's been two days since we made love, but I had the extremely uncharacteristic urge storm through me to just kiss him right there in the office. Or maybe throw him down on his desk.

_"Sign it,_" I said perfunctorily, aware of the others in the room.

He held my gaze another beat, and then I noticed his eyes slide southward in a slow, deliberate manner and by the time he shifted his eyes back up to mine, I felt like I was on fire from the inside out. He smiled that cocky little half-smile of his, and then he finally looked at the paper.

Vacation request form. Already filled out, only in need of a signature.

Without question, he scrawled his name on the dotted line and handed the paper back to me.

Which is how we're here, in Santa Barbara.

We arrived last night, checked into our hotel, had a late dinner downstairs, and then spent a couple of hours on the balcony, watching the waves in the moonlight and making love. Apparently I have a thing for balconies. Or maybe it's just a thing for Andy because I'm not sure it matters where we are.

And currently, at ten-thirty on a Friday morning, we're wrapped up in each other in bed, without anywhere to be and no cell phones to interrupt us.

"What do you want to do today?" Andy asked as he pushed the covers out of the way and then began burning a path across my skin with his lips.

"You."

He chuckled, even as he continued kissing me, and then he said, "See, you do talk dirty in bed. I told Provenza…"

"Uh uh," I interrupted quickly. "Now is not the time to mention your partner."

He laughed more fully and held onto me tightly, maneuvering us so that he was on his back and I was on top of him, and then he got more serious, stroking his hands up and down my sides as he said, "I love you, Sharon. So much."

His sincerity really touched me, and I found myself unable to respond in any way other than to kiss him, which I did with passion and enthusiasm, and when I had my emotions under better control, I pulled back.

"I love you, too, Andy."

"Caught you by surprise, didn't it? Us, I mean," he said, his hands still caressing me lightly.

"In a way," I admitted. "Although I probably should've seen it coming."

He nodded and sighed, moving his hands down to my thighs as he said, "It's been a hell of a few weeks."

He's still thinking of Diaz, I know, and I love how we can have these conversations in any setting, even as we are now, naked in bed.

"It has. And it kind of ended abruptly. Almost anticlimactic, after all of the dramatics he went through."

"On the plus side, we might never have come out to everyone," he reasoned. "Or not this soon, anyway. And I don't know about you, but I'm glad we did."

"So am I," I agreed. "And you're right, we probably wouldn't have. You know, I was just trying to be professional about it. Adult."

"Sweetheart, being adult ain't all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes you just gotta be happy," he stated easily. "And I, for one, am happy."

"Me, too," I said with a smile. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair, and then settled my palm against his cheek and added softly, "I'm very, very happy."

**The End**


End file.
